Cuando menos te lo esperas
by Robin Towers
Summary: Jane Rizzoli es una detective de Boston. Maura Isles jefe forense del estado de California. Este y oeste. Yin y Yang. ¿Existe el destino? Vamos a comprobarlo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Viernes por la mañana, el reloj casi marca las 10 am. Jane Rizzoli intenta abrir los ojos, pero un rayo de sol apunta directamente hacia ella. Se tapa con la sábana y maldice todo lo maldecible. ¿Por qué me tomé esa copa? ¿Y esos chupitos? Y Dios sabe cuántas cervezas.

\- Auuu, ¡mi cabeza!

Se oye una risa suave a su lado y nota una mano que comienza a acariciarle el pelo.

\- Cariño, te lo advertí... Deja que yo te cuide, te prepararé un buen desayuno, verás como en una horita estás como nueva y podremos seguir disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones.

-Me encantaría ir a la playa, pero creo que este sol me matará. Casey haz que pare.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Vuelvo ahora.- Casey se levanta depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa.

Jane consigue sentarse en la cama y abrir los dos ojos a la vez por fin. Después de 5minutos estable, decide ir a darse una ducha antes de desayunar.

El apartamento que habían alquilado no era gran cosa, pero tenía una bañera de hidromasaje a la cual era difícil resistirse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la puso a funcionar, agua en su punto y chorritos, se quitó la camiseta, la ropa interior y se acomodó dentro.

A los pocos segundos apareció Casey con una bandeja llena de fruta cortada, tostadas, café y lo más importante, la caja de ibuprofeno.

Él tampoco se lo pensó, dejó la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar la acerco a la bañera y se tumbó entre los brazos de su morena.

Eran las 11,30 am y la comisaría estaba repleta de gente. El primer día de las "Jornadas de Puertas Abiertas" siempre era el más concurrido. Sobre todo había niños, niños sueltos, que corrían y alborotaban sin parar, todo les parecía impresionante.

Maura había subido a la cafetería a por su tercer o cuarto café, ya había perdido la cuenta. No había dormido bien, no había sido una buena noche, ni la anterior tampoco y tampoco la anterior más. A decir verdad, llevaba casi un mes sin dormir en condiciones.

Marcus, su Marcus había llegado a las 5 de la mañana, otra vez, y borracho, también otra vez. Necesitaban hablar. Las cosas no estaban bien. Ninguno de los dos era feliz. Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía. Pero Marcus nunca estaba en casa, y cuando estaba aparecía en condiciones pésimas.

Se apuró a bajar a la morgue. Todavía quedaba una hora para que empezase su ponencia y aunque tenía todo preparado, se sentía nerviosa, más de lo normal. Podía ser por el cansancio, o quizá los litros de café que llevaba bebidos. Pero desde luego que no sería por hablar en público, no era nuevo para ella. Había colaborado infinitas veces con la UCLA, tanto en charlas de medicna como de temas varios. Maura Isles era una enciclopedia.

Jane se asomó a la ventana apreciando las vistas que la rodeaban. Estaba maravillada con la costa oeste. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer este viaje y sus expectativas se iban cumpliendo.

\- ¡Listo! Cuando quieras, mi amor.

\- ¿Cuándo quiera? Llevo esperándote más de media hora, llevarás las ingles brasileñas, las pestañas rizadas... Casey movía la cabeza de lado a lado. La morena se echó a reir y le dió un beso. -Anda, vamos.

Salieron a la calle por fin, había una temperatura perfecta. Se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la playa de Santa Mónica . Por el camino, hicieron fotografías de cada rincón y un montón de selfies haciendo en payaso.

Al pasar por una tienda, Casey le hizo señas a Jane de que tenía sed. Entró mientras ella se quedó fuera revisando las fotografías. Escucho como un barullo al final de la calle, se asomó en la esquina y pudo ver un montón de gente agrupada en la puerta de algún edificio del que no conseguía ver el letrero. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que claramente diferenció "Departamento de Policía de Santa Mónica".

\- Casey, vayamos por ahí, me intriga saber porque hay tanta gente.

\- Jane, estás de vacaciones. Olvídate de polis, esposas, pistolas, asesinos... lo prometiste.

\- Por favor, solo pasemos por delante. Dijo la morocha poniendo pucheritos.

\- No sé como lo haces, pero siempre me convences.

\- Sabes que no puedes negarme nada, nos vemos 15 días cad meses, soy como la hija consentida de unos padres divorciados.

El soldado riendo la agarro por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Bah, Jornada de Puertas Abiertas. Esto ya me lo tengo más que aprendido. Que decepción. Me había imaginado algo más emocionante.

\- Entonces vayamos a darnos un baño de una vez.

-Espera, voy a aprovechar y entrar al aseo, necesito hacer pis.

\- Vale. Te espero aquí.

Jane entró y fue por los pasillos siguiendo el dibujito del baño de señoras, cuando giró la esquina se encontró una cola bastante larga de madres e hijos.

El hombre de la limpieza que andaba por allí, al ver su cara, se acercó a ella y le dijo: - Señorita, puede bajar a la morgue, que seguro que allí hay menos gente, la ponencia ya ha empezado por lo que estarán todos dentro.

Jane sin pensarlo bajó y fué al baño. Ya lista se dirigió al ascensor. Espero casi 5 minutos y no aparecía, lo debían de tener bloqueado. Cansada de esperar, buscó las escaleras, caminó dando vueltas sin éxito, hasta que escuchó un murmullo. Atraída como una polilla a la luz siguió la dirección de esa voz. Una voz dulce y pero segura. Por fin observó cabezas al fondo, se acercó un poco más, casi hiptonizada. Y por fin visualizó a la mujer, a la dueña de aquella voz, que le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Se quedó detrás del cristal obsevándola. Era una mujer pelirroja y estaba de espaldas concentrada en su discurso, mirando hacia la pizarra. Por un momento se giró, y su mirada fue atraída por otra. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada fija en aquella desconocida que estaba al otro lado. Sus miradas se sostenían.

De repente, un molesto ruido empezó a sonar. Jane no reaccionaba, hasta notar que todos la miranban.

Despertó del trance y se dió cuenta que era su móvil lo que había interrumpido aquello. Se alejó y contestó.

\- Casey ya voy. Esta comisaría es como un laberinto. Colgó y cogió aire. Estaba medio en shock, le temblaban las piernas. ¿Qué había pasado?

 _ **Así me estreno, a ver que les parece. No duden en hacérmelo saber. Continuo?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seguimos pues. Por su puesto q será Rizzles, el caso contrario no tendría sentido, ya está la serie para eso.**_

 _ **Un poquito de drama habrá, pero solo un poquito.**_

 _ **Ahí os lo dejo.**_

CAPÍTULO 2

Maura abrió la puerta de casa, no sabía ni la hora que era, pero por el silencio que invadía Beverly Hills pudo suponer que era muy tarde. Estaba agotada, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era quitarse los tacones y echarse a dormir durante un año.

Caminó a oscuras hasta llegar a su cuarto, encendió la luz y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver a Marcus sentado en la butaca junto a la ventana. Tenía la mirada perdida, ni se había inmutado con la presencia de su mujer.

\- Marcus, ¿qué haces? Se acercó a él y con suavidad colocó la mano en su barbilla y la levantó.

\- No puedo, Maura. No puedo. De verdad que lo intento, pero... Y rompió a llorar.

Maura le sujeto el brazo y tiró hacia ella hasta conseguir que se pusiera de pie, dio un paso al frente y se abrazaron.

\- Lo sé, Marcus, lo sé. ¿Piensas que para mí es fácil?

El hombre se separó de un modo algo brusco.

\- Pues parece que sí. No lo entiendo, Maura. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan entera?Además, que fue culpa tuya, ¿cómo puedes vivir con eso?

\- ¿Culpa mía? ¿Por qué eres tan injusto? La pelirroja oculto su rostro con ambas manos e intentó serenarse. Todo empeoraría si explotaba, no valdría de nada, él estaba mal.

\- Porque es la verdad, fue tu culpa.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Eres muy cruel. La voz de Maura empezaba a subir de tono. ¿Crees q estoy bien? Agarró el bolso y le dio la vuelta encima de la cama, a parte de llaves, cartera, neceser y demás, cayeron varios frascos de pastillas. ¿Esto es estar bien? dijo señalando la medicación. Han pasado tres años, Marcus.

\- ¿Y ese es el tiempo que has necesitado para olvidar a nuestro hijo?

En esos momentos el rostro de Maura cambió a un rojo chillón, de rabia, lo golpearía hasta cansarse.

\- Nunca me olvidaré de él. Dijo entre lágrimas. ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás. ¿Crees que por ir por ahí dando pena y vergüenza significa que lo extrañas más? ¿Qué lo querías más? Estás muy equivocado. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo he pedido ayuda, ayuda profesional y lo voy sobrellevando, pero no estoy bien, joder... no estoy nada bien.

Marcus en ese momento se quedó sin palabras.

\- Quiero que te marches.

\- ¡Claro que me voy! ¡No te soporto más, doña perfecta!

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- Una última cosa, Maura. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de mí? O mejor aún, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de alguién?

No hubo respuesta.

Jane llevaba más de una hora despierta, estaba lista para salir. Casey estaba atendiendo una llamada y en cuanto colgó se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Cariño, no lo he podido evitar. En media hora tengo una videoconferencia. Sé que prometimos hacer un paréntesis y dejar el trabajo fuera de aquí, pero...

Jane no le dejó terminar.

\- No te preocupes, voy a hacer unas compras. Luego me llamas. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Jane quería mucho a Casey, pero se había acostumbrado a vivir sin él, necesitaba sus momentos de soledad. A pesar de que ella no lo quería reconocer, en ciertos momentos, le estorbaba. Alguna ocasión en la que le ampliaban el permiso y podían pasar algún día más juntos, Jane no sentía alegría precisamente.

Se acercó hasta el centro, hizo algunas compras, regalos para familia y amigos y un par de vestidos para la playa.

Después de una hora, Casey aún no había llamado, así que continuó el paseo, sin rumbo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba plantada delante de la comisaría de policía.

Allí estaba, mirando hacia la puerta. Como en una visión apareció el recuerdo de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Giro sobre sus talones, para salir de allí, con tal impulso que no se percartó de que venía alguien, y ese alguien traía un café en la mano.

El choque fue tal, que el vaso de café se aplastó totalmente y todo el líquido cayó sobre su portadora y algo por el brazo de Jane.

\- ¡Por Dios! Hay que andar con más cui... Eres tú, dijo en un susurro.

La morena, que estaba recogiendo las bolsas que le habían caído, levantó la vista. Se quedó petrificada. Maura extendió la mano y sonrió. Pero Jane no era capaz ni de articular palabra. Solo pudo darle la mano a la pelirroja. Así en silencio se quedaron, mirándose y estrechándo sus manos, cada vez más lentamente.

\- Me llamo Maura Isles.

Pero Jane seguía sin habla. Hizo el intento de emitir algún sonido.

\- Am... yo... um.

Maura rió. - Es un placer volver a verte, chica desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

No entendía lo que le pasaba. Jane Rizzoli, la que siempre decía la última palabra y ahora no podía ni hablar. Jamás había estado en una situación parecida ni con una mujer ni con un hombre. Era una persona muy racional, capaz de controlar sus sentimientos hasta un punto perjudicial para ella muchas veces, pero así era. Y allí estaba con cara de adolescente, sonriendo tontamente.

Maura acabó por soltarle la mano y carraspeó, no sabía que decir, el silencio de la otra mujer se estaba volviendo incómodo.

\- Bueno... pues eso... tengo que irme.

Afortunadamente Jane despertó de su hipnosis y reaccionó.

\- Espera. Volvamos a empezar.

La pelirroja asintió y volvieron a estrechar las manos.

\- Mi nombre es Maura Isles, volvió a repetir la forense con su bella sonrisa.

\- Hola, soy Jane Rizzoli. El placer es mío. Y siento muchísimo haber manchado tu vestido. Aunque apenas te conozco, podría apostar todo a que has escogido este modelo especialmente para este día.

Maura se ruborizó y torció la cabeza un poquito hacia un lado levantando las cejas.

\- Deja que lo arregle.

\- No importa, improvisaré algo.

\- Hagamos una cosa, he comprado un par de vestidos, no se pueden comparar al que llevas puesto, pero si valdrán para vestirte mientras yo me llevo el tuyo a la tintorería. Te prometo que en una hora lo tendrás de vuelta.

\- No es necesario.

\- Insisto, quiero hacerlo, que menos.

\- De acuerdo, pues ven conmigo.

Bajaron a la morgue, Maura se disculpó para ir al baño a cambiarse, mientras tanto Jane la espero en el despacho de la forense curioseando. Daba gusto estar allí abajo con ese decorado tan colorido y ese olor al perfume de Maura, sin duda eso era lo mejor. Ni punto de comparación al cuartucho frío y gris que tenía su compañero de Boston.

En pocos minutos apareció Maura ya cambiada. Había optado por el vestido playero rojo. Le quedaba perfecto, como si lo hubiese comprado ella misma. Jane no pudo evitar que se le abriera la boca.

\- Wow... quiero decir, estás estupenda. Creo que te lo tendrás que quedar, ya no podría ponérmelo, las comparaciones son odiosas.

Maura sonrió.

La morena le sujetó la mano e hizo un gesto para que girase sobre si misma.

\- Perfecto, dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

\- Gracias.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose, frente a frente, Jane seguía sujetando la mano de Maura e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar. A la pelirroja no pareció importarle, sus miradas eran cada vez más profundas, fuertes, intensas. Era como si se hechizaran la una a la otra.

Y en ese instante, otra vez el maldito sonido rompió ese baile de miradas. El móvil de Jane sonando, Casey siempre tan oportuno.

\- Me tengo que ir... me llevo el vestido.

Maura que todavía se notaba sofocada asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hasta luego entonces.

\- Chao.

Y la morena desapareció por los pasillos.

Maura se tuvo que sentar. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué estaba tan cómoda con aquella mujer? Movió la cabeza como negando y pensó que quizá se estaba medicando demasiado.

Jane, por su parte, salió de la comisaría y puso su mano en el pecho, parecía que el corazón se le fuese a salir. Ahora lo único que deseaba era q pasase esa hora ya, quería volver a verla, aunque no entendía por qué.

Ya era mediodía y Jane y Casey estaban sentados en una terraza disfrutando de una cerveza bien fría y buena comida. La morena se mantuvo callada desde que llegaron. Había cumplido su palabra, en una hora el vestido estaba de vuelta en comisaría, pero Maura estaba reunida en su despacho y ya no le dejaron bajar. Así que tuvo que dejarlo en recepción, muy a su pesar.

\- Tierra llamando a Rizzoli. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Uhm, ¿qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ah, nada, nada, estoy bien.

\- Has estado ausente mucho rato, ya desde ayer estás rara. Entrar en al comisaría no ha sido buena idea, lo sabía. Seguro que estás pensando en el trabajo. No habrás hablado con Korsak, ¿verdad?

Jane sonrió de medio lado y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento. Pero en realidad no lo sentía. Le había mentido. No se había acordado del trabajo en horas. Pero si quisiera contarle la verdad como lo haría, no podría, ni ella misma sabría por donde empezar, y puso en duda que Casey debiera saber todo aquello. Lo único que sentía era que haber entrado en esa comisaría había sido lo mejor de las vacaciones y no le importaría quedarse en aquel despacho los dos días que le quedaban.

\- Bueno, ¿y que te apetece hacer por la tarde?

\- Creo que iré a darme un baño a la playa y luego regresaré al apartamento. Estoy cansada.

\- ¿Y yo formo parte de ese plan?

\- Claro. Contestó la morena con poco entusiasmo.

El día de Maura había sido un éxito, en la última ponencia de las Jornadas había recibido un montón de felicitaciones. Estaba feliz. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de vida. Se tumbó en el sillón de su despacho y en cuanto miró hacia sus piernas vio la tela roja. No se había acordado para nada del vestido. Estaba sorprendida, la apariencia era algo que cuidaba al detalle. Hacía horas que un policía le había bajado una bolsa con el suyo, pero la verdad es que no se lo quería quitar, se sentía bien con él.

La tarde pasó, Casey había salido a correr, estaba de vacaciones pero había que mantenerse en forma. Jane se había tumbado en una hamaca en la terraza mientras ojeaba una revista.

De repente, su teléfono sonó, odiaba ese sonido y siempre olvidaba silenciarlo. Contestó con fastidio y sin mirar la pantalla.

\- Rizzoli.

\- Hola, espero no interrumpirte, soy Maura.

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el de hoy. Los cuatro primeros los he querido cortar así, me pareció mejor dejar algo de intriga, son cortitos pero a cambio estoy actualizando diario. Mañana subiré el cuarto. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Jane se puso de pie de un salto.

\- Hola, Maura, ¿qué.. qué tal? ¿El vestido bien?

\- Ah, sí, sí, casi mejor que antes. Muchas gracias.

\- Mmmmm.

\- Sí, te llamaba porque me he encontrado tu cartera en mi bolsa, con toda tu documentación.

\- ¿Cómo? Jane se hizo la sorprendida, pero sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo. Ella misma la había dejado allí, no había sido un descuido ni mucho menos. Al llevarle el vestido a comisaría y no poder verla, se quedó totalmente frustrada y en un acto instintivo dejo caer su billetera en la bolsa.

\- Que tengo en mis manos tu dinero y tus tarjetas. La bolsa del vestido, ¿recuerdas?

\- Pues ni cuenta me he dado.

\- Por cierto, no ha sido difícil conseguir tu número, apareces en la base de datos de la policía, detective ¿eh?

\- Ah... sí, detective de homicidios. He dejado mi yo laboral en Boston, estoy en momento desconexión, por eso no he comentado nada...

\- Tampoco hubo ocasión. A penas hemos hablado...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué no quedamos? Soltó al fin la pelirroja. Podríamos cenar, así te devuelvo tus cosas y charlamos un rato.

\- ¡Sí! contestó Jane entusiasmada y sin pensar. Bueno, me encantaría, pero supongo que saldrá a cenar con mi marido. Estará a punto de llegar.

Jane lo maldijo en su mente, era uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba que estuviese en Afganistán.

\- Oh, entiendo. Bueno, por mí no hay problema en que se una.

\- Ah... bien, pues se lo comento.

\- Genial, espero respuesta. Podríamos ir a un tailandés aquí cerca que preparan una comida deliciosa.

\- Hablamos después, ¡hasta luego!

\- ¡Hasta ahora!

Maura soltó todo el aire, había estado aguantandolo durante la conversación. En ningún momento había pensado invitarla a cenar pero en cuanto la morena descolgó sus palabras salían solas, como si otra persona que no era ella la controlase como una marioneta. ¿Y que fue eso de "no me importa que se una tu marido"? Se supone que no se mentir, me he convertido en una cínica. Y le entró la risa.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza caminaba de una lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano y sin perder de vista la pantalla.

Se sentía bien, aunque le pareciese increíble esa desconocida le hacía olvidar, quería verla, necesitaba verla.

En un intento de calmar su impaciencia, se sentó en su mesa y abrió su portátil con intención de trabajar, pero lo que había en la pantalla era la ficha de Jane Rizzoli, eso era lo último que había buscado. Se quedó un rato observando la foto, divisando hasta el más mínimo detalle del rostro de aquella mujer, era hermosa. Y esa mirada, esa mirada la llamaba a gritos, que historia habría detrás de esos ojos, cada vez tenía más claro de que se moría por averiguarlo, lo quería saber todo. Estaba segura de que era una mujer maravillosa.

Y así se quedó, con el mentón apoyado en su mano y fantaseando con la vida de la morocha.

Jane esperaba a Casey, ya ni miraba las fotos de las revistas, se limitaba a pasar hojas de un lado a otro mientras pensaba, me deshago de Casey y voy a cenar con ella. No, no tiene sentido, quedamos , recupero lo mío y me vuelvo a casa. No tengo nada que hacer con esa mujer por ahí. Jane, es sola una persona más, charlas con ella un rato... no no...

Mientras el diablo y en angelito discutían a cada lado de la cabeza de Jane, la puerta se abrió y la mujer corrió hacia él.

\- Ey, ¿me echabas de menos? dijo mientras intentaba darle un abrazo.

\- Ey, no te acerques, estas encharcado... ¿te acuerdas de Carolain?

\- Carolain... Carolain..., mientras ponía cara de interrogación.

\- Instituto, rubia, bajita, brackets...

\- ¡Uf! Carolain Jefferson, desgraciadamente me acuerdo, sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Me había olvidado de contarte que me la he encontrado esta mañana y me ha dicho de tomar algo en un rato. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Cariño, porque no vas tú sola, sabes que no la soporto, pero bueno si quieres hago el esfuerzo.

\- No quería dejarte solo.

\- No te preocupes, de verdad, prefiero quedarme encerrado en un cuarto oscuro que quedar con esa tía estúpida. Me sorprende que a ti te apetezca.

\- Ya sabes... me vino de sorpresa y no supe reaccionar. Será rápido.

Poner a Carolain de protagonista en su mentira estaba funcionando a la perfección. Pero le sorprendió que el hecho de engañar a Casey no le había hecho sentirse mal, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz y era raro.

Llegó el momento, Jane llegó media hora antes de lo acordado y decidió espera a Maura en la barra, no tenía pensado cenar allí, no se iba a quedar mucho.

Aún así se había puesto un vestido negro, un vestido que Casey etiquetó como excesivo al verla salir por la puerta. Por lo poco que sabía de aquella mujer, tenía claro que era una persona elegante y con mucha clase. Quería esta a la altura. Una parte de ella quería gustarle.

Jane estaba repasando en su cabeza el discurso que le iba a soltar "lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar, mi marido..." cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Maura. La mente de la morena se quedó en blanco. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla y mientras la forense se acercaba, Jane sacó el móvil y le puso un mensaje a Casey: No me esperes para cenar. Ya estaba hiptonizada otra vez.

Maura vestía vaqueros, camiseta y sandalias planas. Había pensado lo mismo que Jane, quería que la otra se sintiese cómoda, no exagerar con su look, quería encajar.

Al llegar a la barra, ambas se miraron de arriba abajo y se echaron a reír. Era como si se hubiesen cambiado los papeles.

Y allí estaban, una frente a la otra, no sabían como saludarse. Jane le tendió la mano pero Maura se aproximó un poco más y le besó en la mejilla. Un beso que duro un poco más de lo normal. Empezó como una caricia y acabó con un susurro de la pelirroja. - Me alegro de verte.

Jane sonrió como una niña tonta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ya en la mesa, todos los nervios, sudoración e impaciencia habían desaparecido. La cena fue maravillosa, la comida de lujo y la compañía no podía ser mejor. Quién las viera pensaría que eran viejas amigas. No dejaban de hablar. Había mucha complicidad. Aunque ya no eran tan desconocidas, hacía solo un día que se conocían.

El restaurante casi estaba vacío, pero ellas en su burbuja particular, no se habían dado cuenta de que llevaban allí casi tres horas.

Se dispusieron a salir. Maura al levantarse de la silla notó que todo se le movía y de que su equilibrio no era especial bueno. Habían bebido dos botellas de vino, Jane iba contentilla, pero la mezcla explosiva de alcohol y pastillas que se había tomado Maura la hacía ir un poco pasada de tuerca. Ella se sentía eufórica.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

\- ¿Te apetece? preguntó la morena haciéndole un guiño.

\- Me apetece mucho.

\- Pues vayamos a bailar.

No era para nada uno de los hobbies favoritos de Jane. Pero no quería que la noche acabara. Iría a cualquier parte con tal de estar a su lado.

\- Genial. Creo que Zanzibar es la opción ideal.

Cogieron un taxi y en cinco minutos estaban en la puerta del local. Era la noche del rock. Se podían oir las guitarras eléctricas desde fuera.

Maura agarró de la mano a Jane y la llevó a dentro a ritmo de la música.

Ya en el interior, Maura salió dispara al centro de la pista y se puso a bailar como loca. Jane prefirió sentarse un rato en la barra bebiendo una copa tranquila, eso sí, sin perder de vista a su nueva ¿amiga?

De pronto, las luces se relajaron y empezó a sonar una balada "Nothing else matters" de Metallica. Maura se buscó a Jane y se acercó a ella tambaleándose, le dió un sorbo a su copa y le dijo tirando de ella. - Baila conmigo. Jane se dejó llevar.

Llegaron a la pista, sus miradas estaban conectadas, sus cuerpos como si fuesen dos imanes se unieron, encajaba a la perfección un cuerpo con otro, sino fuese por la música se podría haber escuchado el "clic".Jane escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Maura y esta hizo lo mismo.

Los pies a penas se movían, era un leve movimiento para un lado y para otro, tan leve como sus manos por la espalda de la otra. Así permanecieron durante toda la canción y la siguiente, y la siguiente más. Daba igual que fuera que fuera rock duro o blando, ellas continuaban con ese baile, su baile.

 _ **Gente bonica, hasta aquí mi última actualización semanal. Espero que les guste. Acepto toda sugerencia. La idea esta en mi cabeza, pero el resto aún está por escribir. Nos leemos para la semana. Buen finde!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Las luces se encendieron, la música cesó, era la hora de cierre.

Maura, debemos irnos -. Le susurró al oído.

No.

¿Quieres que no echen?

No me sueltes, por favor. No te vayas todavía.

Jane notó como la otra mujer le olía el pelo y continuaba acariciándole la espalda baja. Le entró un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, pero luchó contra él. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Es una mujer? Entró en pánico. Su cabeza siempre entraba en juego en los momentos más oportunos.

Tenemos que irnos, te acompaño a casa.

Sin más se enganchó de su brazo y la sacó fuera. El grado de embriaguez de Maura no le permitió ni rechistar. Se metieron en un taxi y Jane tuvo que buscar documentación en el bolso de Maura, para averiguar la dirección. La pelirroja dormía apoyada en su hombro . Había caído de manera casi automática.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Jane no se lo podía creer, comprobó varias veces la dirección. Maura vivía en una mansión… ¿Seguro que le había contado la verdad sobre su profesión? Con un sueldo del estado no se podría permitir pagar ni una semana de alquiler.

Movió a Maura con suavidad, pero esta ni se inmutaba.

El conductor, que no era muy amigable, no paraba de resoplar. La idea de Jane era pedirle que la esperase porque no tardaría, pero no se atrevió. Le pagó y cargó a Maura en brazos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, tuvo que hacer contorsionismo para encontrar las llaves y abrir la puerta sin que la pelirroja se le cayese, pero esta se sujetó al cuello de la morena, como si hubiese notado el peligro.

Entró a tientas, no sabía ni donde estaba la luz, con mucho cuidado avanzó, pero aun así tropezó varias veces. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad y en una sala intuyó un sillón. Llevó a Maura hasta él y la tumbó con delicadeza. Cuando se quiso incorporar los brazos de la forense no le dejaron, seguían enganchados a su cuello, estaba completamente dormida, o eso parecía, pero bien sujeta. Jane intentó escapar colando su cabeza por debajo, pero no había manera.

De pronto, Maura abrió los ojos y empezó a relajar el agarre, con cuidado fue separando sus manos, dejándolas caer por los hombros de la detective.

Jane…

Tranquila, ya estás en casa.

¿Por qué me haces sentir tan bien? A penas te conozco…

Jane volvió a enmudecer. La pelirroja continuó con sus caricias, de los hombros volvió al cuello, subió hasta tener la car de la morena entre las manos y con los pulgares rozaba sus labios.

Cuando estoy contigo desaparece lo demás.

Jane estaba perdida, perdida en la mirada de Maura, no podía hacer otra cosa. Maura continuó, acercó su cara hasta ella y le susurró.

Me muero por besarte, pero si tú no sientes lo mismo paparé.

Jane seguía bloqueada, ¿dónde estaba aquel carácter que la identificaba? Al no obtener respuesta, la forense siguió con su deseo. Primero jugueteó un poco con su nariz y la de la morena y por fin se decidió. Nunca era tan segura en este campo, pero con la morena las cosas cambiaban, ambas eran diferentes juntas, había química, una atracción imparable.

Sus labios se unieron. Un beso corto pero intenso, con mucha dulzura. Maura se separó un poco para observar a su acompañante, pero poco tiempo tuvo, esta vez Jane tomó el mando y volvió a sus labios a por más. Besos más largos, con más pasión y sin dejar de tocarse una a la otra. La morena se fue acomodando en el sofá y ya cubría con una de sus largas piernas a, en esos momentos, su amante.

El calor seguía en aumento, el vestido de Jane de lo arriba que lo tenía ya era más un top. Maura jugueteaba con el cierre del sujetador de Jane, estaban preparadas para pasar de fase, o así lo sentía pero en ese momento se oyó un portazo.

¡Maura! ¡Maura!, alguien gritaba desde la entrada.

Las dos mujeres del susto cayeron del sillón pero casi ipso facto se pusieron de pie. Jane hizo el gesto de sacar su pistola, pero no la llevaba, estaba de vacaciones y se maldijo por eso. Maura le hizo señas como para que la esperase allí. Ella bien sabía lo que pasaba, pero Jane no y por eso no tenía pensado dejarla sola, así que la siguió.

¡Maura! Necesito hablar contigo. Baja, por favor.

Marcus miró aturdido al oír pasos cerca de él, para variar estaba borracho. Se tiró al suelo y agarró las manos de Maura.

Por favor, perdóname, que voy a hacer sin ti.

Marcus, creo que dejamos las cosas claras. Al menos por un tiempo necesitamos estar separados.

Pero yo… -. En ese momento el hombre se percató que detrás de su esposa había alguien más. – ¿Quién es esta?

Una amiga. Pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

¿Una amiga? ¿Qué amiga? No la conozco . ¿Ya estamos otra vez, Maura? ¿Volvemos a las andadas?

No voy a hablar contigo y menos en las condiciones en las que estás. Por favor, márchate.

El hombre hizo oídos sordos y agarró a Maura arrastrándola en la otra dirección.

Hablaremos, claro que hablaremos. No siempre va a ser lo que tú quieras. ¡Venga! Gritó.

En ese momento, intervino Jane, una Jane que no entendía nada, no sabía quién era ese hombre aunque lo podía suponer.

Es mejor que la dejes. Te ha dicho que no quiere hablar -. Dijo mientras le daba empujoncitos en el pecho al hombre.

Lo que me faltaba, ¡cállate, lesbiana de mierda!

Y no vió venir ese puño, en toda su nariz. Maura sacó fuerza de dóndeno se sabe y lo tumbó.

Joder, estás loca-. Dijo tapándose para evitar que cayera la sangre.

Maura se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo, no quería que la viesen llorar. Jane no dudó en seguirla, le daba exactamente igual lo que le pasase a aquel hombre, además ya había recibido su merecido.

Maura, espera.

Déjame Jane.

No te voy a dejar-, le agarró la mano para frenarla y se puso de frente acorralándola contra la pared. - ¿Ese era tu marido?

Sí, bueno mi ex, no estamos separando. En realidad, todo ocurrió ayer, pero viene de largo.

¿Cómo habéis llegado al punto de hablaros así?

Es una larga historia. Quizá algún día te la cuenta, puede que lleguemos a ser amigas.

¿Amigas? Pensó Jane, en realidad ella no quería ser su amiga, pero no lo dijo, se limitó a asentir.

Ha sido una noche muy especial-. Rozó la mejilla de la detective con el dorso de su mano. - Te agradezco mucho la compañía, lástima que haya terminado de esta manera-. Jane movió un poco la cabeza hasta conseguir besar la mano que tenía en su rostro, lo hizo varias veces.

No me voy a ir, no te dejaré sola después de esto.

Necesito estar sola, por favor. Marcus se ha ido ya. Estaré bien.

Bueno… quiero volver a verte…

A mí también me gustaría-. Juntaron sus frentes. - Mañana hablamos, te lo prometo.

Jane sin estar segura de lo que debía hacer, acabó por abandonar la casa. A pesar de todo aquel escándalo no podía quitarse la sonrisa de su boca. Pero los rayos de sol la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y como quién despierta de una anestesia, se encontraba muy confundida, como si todo lo anterior hubiese sido un sueño. Ya era de día. Dios mío, Casey. Que se iba a inventar esta vez, el miedo se apoderó de ella. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea volver a verse con aquella mujer. A medida que se distanciaba de aquel lugar y de aquella extraña más se enfriaba su mente. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Eran las 7 menos cuarto de la mañana cuando la detective entró por la puerta del apartamento. Con mucho sigilo se adentré en la estancia, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Miro tras el marco. La cama estaba intacta. Comprobó el baño y también estaba vacío. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Poco le importaba en ese momento, estaba aliviada, no quería enfrentarse a esa situación de tener que volver a mentirle. Pero, ¿realmente era solo por eso?

Jane se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Intentó borrar sus pensamientos, poner la mente en blanco, pero no lo consiguió. Casey volvía a su cabeza, no él en sí, sino toda aquella situación, porque se seguía engañando, estaba claro que aquello no marchaba bien. Lo estaba engañando, doblemente además. Una por no ser totalmente sincera respecto a sus sentimientos y otra por la aventura que acababa de tener, si así se le podía llamar.

La imagen de Maura apareció de nuevo. Aquellos besos. Nadie antes la había besado así, o quizás sí pero ella no lo había sentido. De nuevo esa sensación, ese escalofrío la cruzo de punta a punta. Se negó a sí misma varias veces y cambió de postura a ver si así conseguía no pensar en nada. Se acomodó de lado, mirando hacia la ventana. Quería olvidar todo aquello, cerró los ojos, la opción más fácil era la cobardía, seguir con su vida tal y como estaba.

Abrió los ojos después de un rato y pudo visualizar un papel encima de la mesilla. Tenía algo escrito e inmediatamente reconoció la letra. Estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzarlo.

" _Cariño, hay problemas en Afganistán, problemas gordos, me necesitan allí, he tenido que coger un vuelo urgentemente. No he sido capaz de localizarte. Te he dejado la cena en el microondas. No te enfades mucho, ¿vale? Prometo recompensártelo. Te quiero._

 _Casey"._

Hizo una bola con el papel y lo lanzó a un lado, no pudo evitar sonreír, su marido se habría imaginado que había cenado aquello pronto y se había ido a dormir. Estaría algo molesta por eso no le había devuelto las llamadas.

Se sentía bien, porque todo lo que había pasado en realidad, seguiría siendo un secreto, no tenía que dar explicaciones. Si no se dice en voz alto no consta, esa era su teoría, mala, pero le hacía sentirse bien. Dejaría esa historia guardad en el recuerdo, o eso creía. Con todos estos pensamientos, la relajación la invadió y acabo quedándose profundamente dormida.

Eran las 12:30 am y Maura seguía en la cama. Era Domingo por lo que se lo podía permitir. La pelirroja se había quedado dormida pensando en todo lo ocurrido con la morena, peo a diferencia de Jane, no negaba la realidad, esa mujer la volvía loca. No había sido el alcohol, aunque había ayudado un poco. Tenía la ropa del día anterior puesta, cosa que odiaba, pero su camiseta todavía tenía impregnado el olor de la detective y eso le había ayudado a relajarse.

Buscó con su mano el móvil por encima de la mesita auxiliar y pensó en escribirle un mensaje a Jane. ¿Será muy precipitado? A penas habían pasado seis horas desde que se había marchado.

Pero como siempre le ocurría el corazón le ganó a la razón y decidió llamarla.

Jane escuchó el sonido de su teléfono, pensó que sería Casey o incluso su madre, no había hablado en todas las vacaciones con ella, se avecinaban gritos. Pero al leer el nombre en la pantalla comenzó a sudar en frío. Su corazón se aceleró de tal manera casi ni oía el ring del móvil. No quería contestar, sabría lo que pasaría si lo hacía, no podía seguir con eso. Le quedaban allí dos días, eso se iba a terminar tarde o temprano, y creía que lo adecuado sería hacerlo cuanto antes. Pero por otro lado pensó, estaba sola, que iba a hacer el tiempo que le quedaba. Los labios de Maura volvieron a su mente y su dedo de manera involuntaria presionó descolgar.

Rizzoli.

Hola morenaza, ¿qué tal has dormido?

Ah, hola Maura-, quiso hacerse la despistada, -bien…

Oye, ayer olvidé ir a comprar, tengo la nevera totalmente vacía. Voy a salir a comer algo y me gustaría que me acompañases. ¿Qué dices?

 _ **Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Creen que Jane aceptará sus sentimientos? ¿Aceptará que no está enamorada de Casey? ¿Aceptará que a ella también le vuelve loca Maura? ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a Boston? Lo iremos viendo.**_

 _ **No sé si podré actualizar esta semana. Lo intentaré el jueves, aunque sea un mini capítulo, pero no puedo prometer nada.**_

 _ **¡Que sigan bien! Disculpen cualquier error y gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. Saludos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

\- ¿Jane?

Habían pasado treinta segundos, no era mucho tiempo, pero sí en este caso,era un pregunta fácil con respuesta sencilla, sí o no.

\- ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hola?-. Jane seguía en silencio al otro lado, no por estar dudando, sabía lo que quería, pero le daba miedo.

\- Yo...

\- Ey, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio-, bromeó. - Es solo una comida.

\- Ya, pero...

\- ¿Qué esta ahí tu marido? Perdóname, me había olvidado de él completamente.

Era una buena excusa, y la pudo utilizar, le venía perfecta, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mentirle.

\- Estoy sola. Se ha tenido que marchar. Trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces? Las dos estamos solas, nos haremos compañía, no se hable más.

\- No pue...

\- En una hora, te mando ubicación.

\- Maura...

\- Hasta dentro de un rato, Jane.

\- ¡Maura! al otro lado ya solo se escuchaba el pitido de llamado finalizada. - ¡Maldita sea!

Jane se quedó sentada en la cama. Estaba convencida, no iba a ir. No podía. Sabía como acabaría si estaba cerca de aquella mujer, perdería el mando de su cuerpo, como si el cerebro se desconectase del resto.

Maura, por el contrario, dio un salto de la cama y rapidamente se metió en la ducha. Quería estar lista cuanto antes. La nebulosa de la noche anterior le impedía tener recuerdos nítidos y quería llenar su cabeza con más y más claros.

Se pusó un vestido amarillo con un estampado grande de flores beige,verdes y negras. Estaba hermosa y con esa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba era imposible que alguien se le pudiera resistir.

Jane seguía tirada en la cama, autoconvenciéndose de que no seguir con eso era lo mejor. Al momento su móvil vibró, había llegado un mensaje.

 _"Jane quedamos en el Bruno's, está cerquita de la playa"_

Jane abrió el mapita, le quedaba muy cerca del apartamento, pero no, no iba a ir.

Maura salió de casa con la sonrisa puesta, se montó en su descapotable y arrancó. Nunca antes se había preparado con tanta rapidez, pero eso no quitaba que fuese de punta en blanco, elegante como siempre, pero hoy se sumaba un brillo especial en sus ojos. Quería llegar temprano, quería estar allí ya, junto a ella. Por el camino encendió la radio, sonaba una canción, "Don't stop me now", era la canción perfecta para su estado de ánimo y enseguida se puso a cantar como si estuviese en un karaoke, _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go go go, there's no stopping me..."_

Pronto encontró aparcamiento, parece que todo iba saliendo bien, era buena señal. En pocos minutos estaba sentada en la mesa que había reservado. Sacó el espejito del bolso y comprobó si todo el maquillaje estaba en su sitio. Se pidió un lambrusco, sacó el móvil, lo colocó encima de la mesa y clavó la miada en la pantalla.

Los minutos pasaron, ya era la 1:30, la hora en la que habían quedado y de momento no había ni rastro de la morena. Seguro que llega en cualquier momento, la gente se retrasa, Maura, se dijo a sí misma.

Pero los minutos siguieron pasando, cinco, diez, quince... Maura iba por la segunda copa y las esperanzas se empezaron a esfumar, aquella positividad iba desapareciendo, todo se iba haciendo más oscuro. Sus pensamientos ya iban por otro lado, "no la tenía que haber llamado tan pronto" "seguro que se ha asustado".

Llamó al camarero y le pidió la cuenta, pagó dejando una propina generosa y salió de allí. La sonrisa habia desaparecido y hasta las flores del vestido parecían haberse marchitado. Estaba ilusionada con volver a verla y creyó que quizá fuese recíproco, pero estaba comprobando que no y eso dolía.

Ya podía ver su coche de lejos, metió la mano en el bolso en busca de la llave, no la encontraba. Detuvo sus pasos para poder buscar mejor, tenía tantas cosas dentro que era casi imposible localizar algo a la primera, pero después de remover todo por fin la encontró. Cuando iba a retomar el paso, notó como algo le rozaba el hombro, miró de reojo y vio una mano. Se giró asustada pero todo pasó al ver el rostro de quién tenía detrás.

\- ¡Jane!

\- Lo siento, no he podido entrar, no he podido...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo, pero mejor en un sitio más tranquilo.

-Podemos ir a Palisades Park, no queda lejos.

\- Bien.

Se montaron en el coche. Ambas iban calladas. Maura tenía miedo de lo que Jane le podía decir, parecía preocupada. Su gesto era más serio de lo normal, aunque ¿qué era lo normal? se habían visto en dos ocasiones.

Jane, por su parte, tenía un lío tremendo en su cabeza. ¿Cómo empezaría la conversación? ¿De verdad quería hablar de sentimientos? Odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones y allí estaba tomando ella la iniciativa para tenerla con una extraña . Había algo en su interior que la empujaba a hacerlo y por primera vez parecía que le haría caso y dejaría salir todo aquello.

Se bajaron del coche y seguían en silencio, caminaron unos cinco pasos, Jane intentó comenzar a hablar, separó sus labios pero su voz no quería salir. Se cruzaron con gente paseando, gente de todo tipo y edades. Llegaron a una zona de bancos a la sombra y Maura la invitó a sentarse, a Jane le pareció un buen sitio y captó.

Estaban una al lado de la otra, mirando al frente, respirando ese aire, olía a mar, era relajante. Las dos mujeres tenían las manos apoyadas en el banco entre ellas, una muy cerca de la otra.

Jane tomó valor y casi sin pensar comenzó a hablar.

\- Maura... yo... pelirroja puso su mano sobre la de la morena, pero esta la retiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jane?

Jane seguía mirando hacia el frente, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos porque sabía que se que la desmontarían.

\- Durante estos años creí que era feliz, que había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Estar tantos meses alejada de tu marido para cualquier otra persona sería insoportable, yo lo llevaba bien, la gente admiraba mi entereza-. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos antes de continuar. - Precisamente porque Casey estaba lejos llevé bien nuestro matrimonio. Soy una persona difícil, tengo un carácter fuerte... -. Llenó los pulmones de aire y a continuación lo expulsó de golpe. Su pierna empezaba a moverse a modo de tic nervioso. - Siempre pensé que el problema era mío, mi actitud, mi personalidad... pero...-. Una lágrima empezó a correr por su rostro. Maura se percató, volvió a acercar su mano a la de la detective y se atrevió a acariciarla, dedo a dedo, esta vez no hubo rechazo. Jane continuó. - ...no estoy enamorada de él, no estoy enamorada de Casey, no lo estoy.

Jane abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia su mano, mano que delicadamente acariciaba Maura. La morena le dio la vuelta y la abrió para poder entralazarla con la de la forense.

\- No soporto dormir abrazada, ni que me agobien con muchos besos, ni que me agarren de la mano...-. Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos color aceituna que no habían dejado de mirarla ni un segundo.- Siento que me estoy volviendo loca. Nos conocimos el viernes y ya estoy sintiendo cosas por ti.

Maura que no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, se acercó más a la morena pasando una de sus piernas por encima de la de Jane y con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con un rizo negro.

\- ¿Qué sientes realmente?

\- No estoy segura, dijo susurrando. Está intensidad que hay entre nosotras me abruma pero a la vez me emociona y me engancha más a ti. Pero esto no tiene ningún futuro...

Maura dejó el rizo y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la detective, le limpió alguna lágrima que seguía cayendo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas en el futuro? Estamos aquí ahora. Y mi yo de ahora quiere seguir descubriéndote, ¿el tuyo?-. Su mano pasó de la mejilla a los labios y los rozó muy suavemente.

\- Maura, me voy el Martes, vivimos a... No la dejó continuar, la calló con un beso. Se separó a penas un milímetro de sus labios y dijo. -¿Sientes esto, Jane? ¿Sientas esta fuerza en tu interior?-. Jane asintió. -Disfruta del momento, mañana ya se verá que hacemos, ahora estamos las dos, aquí, solas,...dijo entre besos.

\- Una noche...

\- Sí Jane, empezaremos por una noche.

 **Esto es todo amigos. ¿Les gusta? A los que sí nos leemos el lunes. Que tengan un gran fin de semana. Besitos.**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Habría pasado algo más de media hora desde que se habían sentado en aquel banco en Palisades Park. Había bastante gente, gente con sus vidas, unos paseaban, otros corrían, unos iban solos, otros con sus perros y/o con sus hijos,otros en bici, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común, desconocían lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel banco bajo la sombra de los árboles. Algo grande estaba empezando, y hasta sus protagonistas ignoraban la magnitud que iba a alcanzar todo aquello, porque de saberlo no se habrían atrevido a embarcarse.

Sin saber como la pelirroja de piel rosada y ojos verdes estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la morena de ojos y pelo oscuros. Estaban fusionadas, fundidas en un solo ser, no habían dejado de besarse, no podían ni tampoco querían. Hasta que de pronto escucharon la voz de un niño, un niño que no tendría más de 3 años.

\- Papi, ¿qué le pasa a esa señora? preguntó con su dedito en la boca.

\- Nada, cariño, venga vámonos que mamá nos espera-. El padre lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él para continuar su camino, el niño comenzó a andar pero mirando hacia atrás, volvió a decir.

\- Papi, ¿está tristes? Sííí, está tristes, mimos como a mí me da Tata. Dijo sonriendo y señalando a la pareja.

El padre acabó por cogerlo en brazos no sin antes echar una mirada dura a las mujeres. Maura con la vergüenza se había ocultado en el cuello de Jane y está que quedaba de frente a aquella escena de padre e hijo los miró con cara de lo siento.

Sabían que no estaba bien perder la compostura de esa manera en un sitio público, y menos con niños danzando alrededor, pero estaban tan abducidas la una por la otra que se echaron a reír como quinceañeras.

\- Has oído, Jane, estoy triste, ¿Qué puedes hacer para consolarme? dijo haciendo pucheritos.

La morena tomó su cara con las manos y le dio un beso. - Vayamos a mi apartamento, queda cerca de aquí, podría cocinar para ti.

Maura rió. - Me encanta la idea aunque lo de cocinar puede esperar-. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Jane para ayudarle a levantarse, una vez de pie ninguna de las dos soltó el agarre, es más, lo afianzaron más entrelazando sus dedos. Comenzaron a caminar y Maura pegó la cabeza al brazo de Jane y lo enroscó con su otra mano libre. A medida que se acercaban al coche sus pasos eran más y más rápidos, al final casi terminar corriendo. Sus cuerpos tenían urgencia, prisa por volver a unirse. El trayecto era corto, pero a ellas se les estaba haciendo eterno, Jane iba inquieta y optó por acomodarse de lado en el asiento mirando de frente a la belleza que llevaba de piloto, extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, colocándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

\- Maura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, dijo y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Observó que Jane se había puesto seria y la confundió un poco.

\- El otro día en tu casa...

\- ¿Sí? contestó impaciente.

\- Tu marido te dijo algo así como ¿Ya vuelves a las andadas? ¿Que quería decir?

Maura suspiró y esta vez fue ella la que se puso seria. - ¿De verdad que quieres hablar de mi marido ahora?

\- Yo te he abierto mi corazón, creo que me gané el derecho de saber algo más de ti.

\- Tienes razón-. Maura apretó los labios y de seguido comenzó a hablar.

\- Marcus y yo llevamos tiempo casados, pero nuestra relación como marido y mujer nunca fue tal o casi nunca. Me casé con él porque era lo que me convenía o más bien lo que a mi madre le convenía, ¿quién no quiere tener a un neurocirujano de prestigio en la familia?. Al principio lo fui sobrellevando, Marcus es un hombre atractivo y en ocasiones agradable, no puedo decir que sea mala persona, pero no es para mí.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, miró a la detective un instante y volvió a centrarse en el tráfico. Sus manos empezaron a apretar con demasiada fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, Jane pudo notarlo y colocó su mano en el muslo de la forense para intentar tranquilizarla y le susurró: - Ey, no estoy aquí para juzgarte.

Maura asintió y cogió aire, iba a decirlo, por primera vez lo reconocería en voz alta delante de alguien.

\- Nunca he estado enamorada... de un hombre. Me gustan las mujeres, Jane.

\- ¿No me digas? dijo riendo.

\- Quiero decir, solo las mujeres. El resto es todo paripé, con todos los hombres que he estado, a Marcus hace años que no le dejo ni tocarme, dormimos en camas separadas, desde lo de Jimmy... Oh Dios...

\- ¿Quién es Jimmy?

Maura empezó a hiperventilar, mal como pudo orilló el coche al arcén y lo detuvo. Se echó las manos a la cara, le faltaba el aire. Jane que estaba acostumbrada a situaciones de emergencia, supo actuar con rapidez, buscó por el coche, en la guantera y al final encontró en el bolso una bolsa de plástico con chucherías, la vació y se la entregó a Maura para que respirase con ella.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la frecuencia normal, dejó la bolsa a un lado y miró a Jane, la cual no le había quitado ojo.

\- No estoy preparada para hablar de esto-, pasó su mano por el pelo de la morena, - pero siento que pronto lo estaré y creo que serías la persona adecuada con la que compartirlo.

Jane ladeó un poco su cabeza para poder besar la mano que acariciaba sus rizos.

\- Conmigo no te sientas presionada, no tienes porque hacerlo, ¿vale?

Maura se acercó y besó a Jane, esta le devolvió el beso, un beso lleno de cariño, atrás habían dejado la pasión. Pero en su interior pudieron notar como ese beso lo cambiaba todo, habían pasado de nivel, habían subido los escalones de cinco en cinco, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ya no y lo sabían.

Se abrazaron, se abrazaron fuerte, un abrazo de verdad, sincero, de los que calman. Se quedaron así un par de minutos. Finalmente la pelirroja abrió la boca.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo de preparar algo para comer me está pareciendo mejor idea ahora.

Jane sonrió, le besó la frente y dijo: - Pues venga,¡Fourth Street!

Llegaron al apartamento, habían parado por el camino a por provisiones. Dejando la intensidad a parte por un momento, hablaban de temas banales como viajes, comidas y el tiempo.

Se dispusieron a preparar la comida, Jane se encargaba de limpiar la lechuga y tomates para preparar la ensalada, y Maura se pondría con la plancha y el solomillo, pero antes preparó una salsa suave de queso.

Mientras preparaban todo aquello no dejaron de juguetear, Jane salpicaba a Maura, Maura llenaba de queso a Jane, besos, cosquillas, abrazos... Después de un rato más largo de lo normal la comida estaba lista y la mesa puesta.

Comieron mientras cada una contaba anécdotas de la infancia. Rieron sin parar. Como siempre que estas agusto, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta eran las 7.30 pm.

\- Que tarde se ha hecho, ven, vayamos a la terraza-. Jane tomó a la forense de la mano y salieron.

La morocha se sentó en la hamaca y tiró de Maura para que se acomodase entre sus piernas.

\- Desde aquí dicen que las puestas de sol son perfectas, le susurró al oído.

Maura sonrió y hundió todavía más su cabeza en el pecho de Jane. Estaban cómodas, muy cómodas, como dos extrañas que se conocen de toda la vida, vaya contradicción.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como el sol bajaba y bajaba, como se iba escondiendo en el horizonte. Era realmente hermoso. Y de pronto sin preaviso Maura comenzó a hablar.

\- Jimmy era nuestro hijo, hoy tendría 6 años. Desde que ese niño vino al mundo nuestra vida cambió, nuestro matrimonio cambió, la felicidad y la alegría había vuelto a nuestra casa. Era como si los problemas entre nosotros ya no importasen, estaba él y era lo único que nos preocupaba. Pasamos nuestros 3 mejores años. Pero...

Jane pudo notar como el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos comenzaba a temblar y la abrazó más fuerte. - Tranquila... no tienes...

\- Quiero hacerlo, Jane.

Maura se agarró a las manos de la morena y continuó.

\- Lo que más le gustaba a Jimmy eran los picnics, comer al aire libre con mamá y papá y jugar hasta quedarse dormido-. La pelirroja no lo soportó más y se puso a llorar, las lágrimas caían de manera descontrolada, eran ríos de lágrimas, pero quiso seguir.

-Un día de picnic. Marcus y Jimmy me esperaban en Tongva Park, me queda a cinco minutos del departamento. Yo me apresuré en salir-. Maura tragó, su voz temblaba, sus ojos seguían llorando. - Cuando llegué al parque y pude verlos de lejos jugando con una pelota, les grité y saludé con la mano, tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi pequeño después de una dura mañana de trabajo.

Maura estaba totalmente desconsoladada, Jane sin saber que hacer pudo notar como sus mejillas empezaban a humedecerse, estaba llorando también, se temía el desenlace de la historia y no estaba segura de querer escucharlo. Se puso de pie y se sentó frente a Maura. Le tomó la barbilla.

\- Cariño, déjalo, puedo imaginarme lo que viene, Jimmy ya no está, no te mortifiques más-. Fue perfectamente consciente de ese "cariño", pero no era momento de pensar en ello, estaba muy preocupada por Maura, sentía su dolor, notaba ese desgarro en su interior y quería cuidarla aunque no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Jane, se ha ido...era lo que más quería en este mundo... y se ha ido-. Jane la abrazó, cerró sus ojos y se concentró para pasarle toda su fuerza a aquella mujer.

\- Sino lo hubiese llamado, si hubiese esperado a estar más cerca, no hubiese salido corriendo... y ese columpio... Marcus tiene razón, fue mi culpa.

\- Fue un accidente, fue una accidente, un fatal y jodido accidente. Lo siento muchísimo, Maur-. Y la estrujó un poco más fuerte entre su brazos.

Ambas lloraron agarradas durante un rato. Después Maura intentó ponerse de pie.

-Jane, creo que debo irme, no me encuentro bien, necesito descansar.

\- No te vas a ir sola Maura, duerme en mi cama, estaré a tu lado para lo que la mano la llevó hasta el cuarto, le dejó un short y camiseta del departamento, le ayudó a cambiarse y a meterse en la cama. Maura estaba ida, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Jane se acomodó detrás de ella, abrazándola, para que se sintiera protegida.

La respiración de las dos mujeres se fue acompasando.

\- Buenas noches, Maura.

\- Buenas noches, Jane.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- ¿Jane?

\- ¿Si?

\- No te vayas nunca.

 _ **Chan chan. Mucho drama ¿no? Bueno, no se preocupen que irá a mejor, ya verán. Como siempre gracias por sus volvemos a leer el jueves. Saludos!**_

 _ **P.D: hay un nombre que no ha salido en todo el capi ;), mejor así no?**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Maura se despertó, los primeros rayos de sol ya se colaban por la ventana, miró la pantalla del teléfono y el reloj marcaba las seis pasadas unos minutos, no se lo podía creer, había dormido más de ocho horas seguidas, cosa que no ocurría en tiempo sin ayuda química. Se revolvió un poco en el sitio, intentó estirarse pero noto como algo la sujetaba, eran los brazos de Jane, la morena seguía ahí rodeándola, consolándola, protegiéndola. Como pudo giró sobre sí misma despacito y cuando consiguió estar de frente a ella se quedó observándola durante un rato. - Tú... , susurró mientras le separaba los rizos alborotados que le tapaban parte del rostro. Maura se había acostado destrozada, hundida en lo más hondo. Pero esa mañana, la sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en su boca y se hizo más grande al ver a Jane moviendo su nariz y haciendo muecas cada vez que un mechón cosquilleaba su piel.

Cuando el rostro de la detective estaba totalmente despejado, Maura se dedicó a hacer dibujitos con su dedo, primero en la frente, luego mejillas y nariz, hasta llegar a los labios. Le estaba costando controlarse, se fue acercando más y más a su compañera de cama. Jane seguía profundamente dormida, respiraba de manera relajada y uniforme. La pelirroja sacó la lengua y lamió suavemente la boca ajena y su dueña comenzó a emitir una especie de ronroneo, como un gemido sordo. Todavía con los ojos cerrados abrió su boca y atrapó la de la forense. Las manos que aún abrazaban a Maura se soltaron y comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda.

Maura dudó unos segundos, se separó y puso sus dedos en la boca desbocada de la morena.

\- Jane, abre los ojos. Quiero verte y quiero que me veas.

Lentamente Jane abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Maura acarició su mejilla.

\- Hola...

-Buenos días, dormilona-. Y con esto la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre la de los ojos marrones. Se besaron, se besaron mucho, sus lenguas se movían desesperadas, querían conocer cada detalle de la otra.

Maura se incorporó un poco hasta conseguir subirse encima de la morena. Se siguieron besando, Jane subía y bajaba las manos por el torso de su amante hasta conseguir dejar toda su piel descubierta, le saco la camiseta y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Estaba decidida, sabía lo que quería en ese momento e iba a por ello. Subió sus manos por el abdomen de la pelirroja hasta llegar a sus pechos, rodeó uno con cada mano y los apretó suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida, ni había pensado en hacerlo hasta ese fin de semana, pero se le veía desenvuelta y le estaba gustando la sensación, ese tacto suave entre sus manos. Le urgió la necesidad de tocar y saborear cada parte de aquella mujer pero no sabía por donde empezar, iba a lo loco.

Maura le sujetó las manos y se las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró con sonrisa traviesa y juguetona y bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su boca. - Vamos a ir despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Tiró de su ropa y se la quitó, solo llevaba una camiseta larga y las braguitas. Maura siguió besando a Jane, pasó de sus labios al cuello, hizo un caminito de besos y saliva hasta los pechos, allí se paró un poquito más dedicándole el mismo tiempo a cada pezón hasta conseguir que se pusieran duros. Siguió bajando, primero con su boca y seguida por sus manos.

Jane no podía controlar sus gemidos y eso excitaba mucho más a la pelirroja. La forense llegó a la zona íntima, empezó lamiendo el clítoris, haciendo un poco de presión y movimientos lentos.

La morena cerró sus ojos, estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar la cabeza de la mujer que le estaba dando el mayor placer de su vida. Se mordió el labio pero aquellos gemidos no había quién los detuviese. Su espalda empezó a arquearse como si le estuviesen dando una descarga eléctrica.

La pelirroja siguió su camino, lamió los labios, introdujo dos dedos y comenzó con el movimiento. Jane estaba fuera de sí, sus gemidos habían subido el volumen, no se podía controlar. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y por fin llegó el clímax.

-Oh Dios, Maura...

La de ojos verdes colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada, la otra mujer se había quedado exhausta, le costaba respirar. La pelirroja sonrió, esa cara era la prueba clara que aquello había ido bien.

La morena fue recuperando el aliento, se giró para ponerse de frente a la pelirroja.

Sentía como si hubiese perdido la virginidad, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Siempre le había gustado el sexo, pero esto, esto podría convertirla en una adicta.

\- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

\- Perdiendo el tiempo, dijo sin perder contacto con la morena.

Y volvieron a besarse, lentamente, con cariño, y cada vez más lento y el cariño dejó paso de nuevo a la pasión.

\- Quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo.

Se separó de los labios de Maura y bajó directamente a la parte inferior. Beso la cara interna de los muslos. La mujer que yacía en la cama estaba muy excitada, a penas hacían falta preliminares. Ya pedía más. Lamió los labios y masajeó el clítoris con su dedos con movimientos circulares.

\- Jane... se le escapó pero casi sin sonido.

La detective la recostó de lado y se puso a su espalda, introdujo sus dedos en ella y con el pulgar continuaba el masaje. Su boca y su lengua habían tomado el cuello de Maura, la cual poco tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un rato, era una posición similar a la de la noche. Se gustaban así, Jane por detrás, era su instinto protector.

\- Jane, ¿tú nunca...

\- Nunca.

\- Wow.

\- Soy una mujer, Maura, se lo que me gusta. Y me gusta que a ti también.

\- ¿Y tú? preguntó abranzándola un poquito más fuerte.

\- Sí... Dos mujeres, después de... ya sabes, estaba perdida. Y así descubrí el placer... hasta ese momento nada...

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar, Jane le había quitado el sonido, pero aún así era molesto. Sonó una y otra vez. Paraba pero al poco volvía otra vez.

\- Cógelo, puede que sea importante.

\- No pienso, por mí como si se están muriendo todos.

\- Jane... Anda cógelo, yo debería de hacer una llamada también.

Rizzoli se estiró, agarró el móvil y miró la pantalla _"Mamá"_ , puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

\- Hola, Mamá, ¿sabes la hora qué es?

\- Dios santo, Janie, ¡por fin! Te he llamado, he dejado mensajes...

\- Ah, mmm, me quedé dormida temprano... viendo la tele...

\- Casey está muy preocupado, no le contestas las llamadas tampoco. No puedes enfadarte así con él, sabes que así es su trabajo.

\- Lo sé, Ma, no estoy enfadada, dijo con voz de aburrimiento.

\- No quise montar un escándalo actuando como una histérica, pero no me faltó nada para llamar a Korsak.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Tienes todo listo?

\- ¿Para?

\- Las maletas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Janie, tu avión sale en menos de dos horas.

\- ¿Qué? Mamá, es lunes.

\- Se en que día vivo Jane Clementine, tu vuelo sale hoy lunes a las 9:22 am con destino a tu casa.

\- No, no, no, no. La hora está bien pero el Martes.

\- Hoy vienen tus hermanos a cenar, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo organizaste.

A Jane le cambió la cara, de repente le vino un flashback, claro que se acordaba. Habían cogido el lunes de vuelta a pesar de que empezaría a trabajar el miércoles, así tendría un día para mentalizarse y volver a la rutina.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, Mamá! Tengo que dejarte.

Dió un salto de la cama y buscó a Maura, se había levantado a hablar por teléfono.

\- Gracias, Jordan, te debo una. Y colgó con un sonrisa. - Jane, tengo el día libre, así que podremos...

\- Mi vuelo sale hoy, en menos de dos horas...

\- ¿Qué? Pero no...

\- No sé porque se me metió en la cabeza que era el Martes.

\- Ah... Maura no se atrevió a decir nada más. En ese momento había sentido como si alguien le hubiese atravesado el pecho con un puño, estrujado el corazón y luego se lo arrancase.

\- ¿Me ayudas a hacer la maleta? dijo Jane intentando ocultar su decepción tras una sonrisa fingida.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a recoger, Jane no tenía muchas cosas, pero el apartamento había quedado bastante revuelto la noche anterior.

Lo hicieron todo en silencio, ninguna sabía que decir.

Ya con todo listo y en la puerta, Jane se iba a despedir pero Maura se ofreció a llevarla al aeropuerto.

\- Creo que será más fácil despedirnos aquí, para que alargarlo más. Cogeré un taxi.

\- De ninguna manera, se que esto se acaba, pero quiero aprovechar cada minuto que te resta aquí.

\- Lo siento, tenía planes para nosotras hoy... dijo Jane y se abrazó a la pelirroja.

\- Sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Quizás es mejor así, quedarse con un muy buen recuerdo. Venga te llevo.

Iban en el coche, el silencio se había vuelto a instalar entre ellas. Querían decirse un montón de cosas, pero no sabían si sería apropiado o si valdría para algo. Maura puso su mano derecha sobre la de Jane, que la agarró con fuerza, sin poder evitar que una lágrima desfilara por su mejilla.

\- Joder, dijo por lo bajo mientras se limpiaba con disimulo.

Maura prefirió no comentar nada. Estaba siendo muy difícil para las dos y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando la morena, lo mismo que pensaba ella. Después de todo lo que habían compartido y ya se acababa, así tan rápido, sin apenas empezar.

Llegaron al aparcamiento del aeropuerto, Maura se iba a bajar pero antes Jane volvió a insistir.

\- Aquí nos separamos, por favor...

Maura asintió. Se bajaron del coche, fueron hacia el maletero, una por cada lado y se quedaron frente a frente.

Empezaron a hablar a la vez.

\- Nunca...

\- Yo...

Rieron nerviosas.

\- Ven aquí, anda. Dijo la morena.

Se dieron el último abrazo, aspirando todo lo que podían el aroma de la otra.

\- Me ha encantado conocerte, chica desconocida. Le susurró al oído.

Jane cerró los ojos, con solo su voz ya le provocaba un cosquilleo.

\- Y a mí, como no te imaginas, Maur.

Siguieron abrazadas un rato.

\- Hagámonos una foto, soltó Jane-. Sacó el móvil y estiró el brazo para hacer el selfie. Pego su cara a la de Maura y dijo, - Sonríe. Pero esta giró su cabeza y besó la mejilla de Jane. Y así quedó la fotografía. Jane sonriente, feliz, y Maura intentando tatuarle sus labios.

\- Y... enviar, la tienes. Ahora creo que lo mejor es que borremos nuestros teléfonos.

\- Jane, he conseguido el tuyo con un solo clic, podría volver a hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, es la forma de poner una barrera, es mejor así. Es lo que hice siempre con mis ex.

\- ¿Soy tu ex? dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Venga, Maura.

\- Está bien. Como quieras.

\- Seguir en contacto no saldría bien. Cada una tiene su vida, nos la complicaríamos, se estropearía...yo lo estropearía... Prefiero poder recordarte así.

\- Vaaale. Listo, borrado. Dijo enseñando su móvil. - Pero que sepas que jamás olvidaré este fin de semana.

\- Yo tampoco.

Volvieron a abrazarse y se pudo escuchar como llamaban a los pasajeros de vuelo con destino a Boston.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Espera, un último beso... ¿puedo?

Jane se acercó a ella y se besaron, un buen beso, un beso de película, un beso que recordarían para siempre.

\- No se ha terminado aquí, puedo sentirlo, volveremos a vernos. Dijo la pelirroja separándose unos milímetros de los labios de la morena.

Jane sonrió y volvió a a besarla, varios besos cortos, había sentimientos, las dos sabían que no había sido una noche más, y si pudieran ambas se quedarían en aquella burbuja para siempre. Pero la vida real llamaba y se tenían que ocupar de arreglar otras cosas. Cogió sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse. ¿Cómo podían decir que era lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Dolía, dolía mucho.

 _ **Aquí termina esta primera etapa de la historia, podría terminar aquí, podría continuar, ¿qué creen? ¿Qué pasaría si continuase? ¿ Alguna de las dos rompería el pacto y se iría tras la otra? En ese caso, ¿quién creen que sería Jane o Maura? ¿Será el destino quién las vuelva a unir?¿O todo esto fue cosa de un solo fin de semana?**_

 _ **Escribiendo este capitulo tuve la música de fondo de Carmen Boza, de alguna manera me inspiró, me despido con una de sus tantas frases " lo que te cura duele, lo que supura huele, lo que no madura muere"**_

 _ **Gracias! Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

LLevaba casi dos horas de vuelo y no había dejado de mirar la foto en su móvil. ¿Había hecho bien? Creía que sí, ahora volvería a su vida y pronto se le pasaría, había sido una aventura intensa y hacía poco tiempo que se había separado de ella, era normal ese vacío que sentía. ¿Solo una aventura? ¿Eso era lo que sentía? Jane se empezó a agobiar, apagó su móvil y se levantó para ir al baño. La azafata se acercó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, la había notado un poco pálida. Jane la ignoró y casi empujándola se encerró en el servicio. Abrió el grifo y se refresco, se mojo la cara el cuello incluso la cabeza y varias veces.

Se quería convencer así misma, pero de sobras sabía que aquella mujer había dejado marca, y una buena, de esas que nunca se quitan, se pueden hacer más pequeñitas con el tiempo, pero jamás desaparecen del todo. Y el no poder controlar sus sentimientos le estaban provocando ansiedad, demasiada.

Maura llegaba a casa, se había quedado al menos una hora sentada con las manos al volante en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, no era capaz de arrancar. Sabía que en el momento que lo hiciese sería el broche final de aquello y aunque el vuelo de la detective ya había salido, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que apareciese por aquella puerta. Pero por allí solo entraba y salía gente desconocida, ni rastro había de aquellos ojos marrones que tanto la hacían suspirar.

Jane puso un pie en Boston después de tres horas y algo más de viaje. Había sido un viaje horrible. Espero su equipaje en la cinta, con tal mala suerte que fue de las últimas en salir.

Tomó la salida y se encontró de frente con una pancarta enorme que ponía "Super agente especial Rizzoli" y detrás estaban su hermano y aquella novia rubia con la que se llevaba viendo unos meses. La detective se llevaba bien con ella, pero le molestaba mucho que siempre estuviese de tan buen humor, tan feliz, tan contenta. Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que no tenía ganas de bromas, quería llegar a su casa sin tener que cruzar palabra con nadie y meterse en la cama.

\- Jane, ¿qué tal?

\- Hola, Frankie.

\- ¡Ey! detective, parece que los aires de la costa oeste le han sentado bien, esta usted guapísima.

\- Hola, Becca ¿qué tal vosotros?

\- Todo genial. Hemos ido a ver a mi madre a Seattle, pasamos unos días estupendos los tres.

Jane rodó los ojos y pensó, ¡qué raro! estupendo, genial, maravilloso...

\- ¿Y tú? Cuéntanos. Mi hermano vive allí y he podido visitarlo varias veces. ¡Me encanta esa zona!

\- Que no te gusta a ti... dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que ha estado bien, pero...

\- Entiendo, Casey te ha tenido que dejar sola, lo siento, Jane.

La morena siguió el rollo, no tenía ganas de explicar nada.

\- Así son las cosas, ya habrá otras ocasiones, dijo Frankie. Cambiando de tema hermanita, queríamos decirte algo antes de la cena, para que seas la primera en enterarte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? dijo con cara de preocupación.

Y Becca y Frankie emocionados gritaron a la vez.

\- ¡Nos casamos!

Jane con cara de sorpresa y fingiendo alegría dijo, - Oh, es fantástico, enhorabuena. Y los abrazó a los dos.

No era que no se alegrase por su hermano, pero es que no estaba para celebraciones y se veía venir la cena, ya no iba a ser una cosa rápida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La detective Rizzoli estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en un cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos verdes. Siendo muy ingenua pensó que al estar en casa todo aquello se calmaría, desaparecería como si de un sueño se tratase. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos más se obsesionaba, la extrañaba, mucho. Unos gritos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, otra vez aquella frase a coro. ¡Nos casamos!

Habían pasado unas horas desde su llegada al aeropuerto y no podía recordar absolutamente nada, ni el trayecto a casa, ni el encuentro con su madre, ni de la cena... en su cabeza solo había sitio para una persona.

Se puso de pie de forma automática con todos los demás y volvió a fingir alegría, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba la noticia. Todos se abrazaron.

Los novios comenzaron a contar todos sus planes, la boda era en menos de dos meses y ya lo tenían casi todo organizado. Iba a ser una cosa sencilla, familia cercana y los amigos más íntimos.

\- Esta semana, para ser más exacta el viernes, viene mi familia, mi hermano y mi madre, dijo Becca emocionadísima. -Así os podréis conocer antes del gran día.

\- Pueden quedarse aquí, dijo Ángela entusiasmada.

\- Gracias Ángela, mi hermano no tiene ningún tipo de problema económico, puede pagarse un buen hotel sin problema. Además está pasando por una mala etapa personal, mejor así, su mujer y él discuten demasiado.

\- Tonterías, hija. Que vengan a mi casa, que ahora tengo sitio de sobra y mi marido no es que me haga mucha compañía, me vendrá bien tener invitados.

\- Como quieras, Ángela, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí, dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien, pues mañana mismo me pongo a preparar las habitaciones, una para tu madre y otra para tu hermano y su mujer, dijo cogiéndole la mano a su futura nuera. Ángela adoraba a Becca, era una chica muy dulce y a su hijo se le veía más feliz que nunca y eso para ella era lo más importante.

Jane se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansada y bromeó sobre el jet lag, deseaba salir de allí, lo único que escuchaba era bla bla bla bla bla, no era capaz de prestar atención a ninguna de las conversaciones.

\- Cariño, mañana ven a comer, te prepararé lasaña.

\- No lo sé, Ma. Mañana hablamos.

Se despidió de todos y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó a su madre llamándola.

\- Janie, ¡espera! Apareció casi corriendo.

\- ¿Qué mamá? Podeis dejarme en paz de una vez...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? dijo mirándola fijamente, sus ojos parecía que iban a atravesar su cráneo y meterse dentro de su cabeza.

\- Estoy cansada, eso es todo, contestó la morena con desgana.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Te he parido, Jane, no hay nadie en este mundo que te conozca más que yo. Suéltalo. ¿Es por Casey?

\- No, Mamá.

\- Cariño, tenéis unos trabajos muy sacrificados, requieren mucho tiempo y os queda poco para vosotros, pero es lo que habéis elegido...

\- ¡Qué no es eso! gritó esta vez la morena.

\- Ey, cariño, vamos ¿qué pasa?

Jane se echó una mano a la cara y empezó a rascarse la frente.

\- No es nada...

\- Venga, Janie, soy yo.

Jane tomó aire y se frotó la cara con las dos manos esta vez.

\- Es que...

\- Dime, cariño, dijo separándole las manos del rostro.

\- ¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de alguien en solo dos días?

\- ¡¿Queeee?! dijo Ángela abriendo los ojos al máximo.

\- Sabía que no era una buena idea-. Abrió la puerta y se marchó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En California las cosas no marchaban mejor, Maura no había ido a trabajar, ya había avisado a su compañero para poder pasar el día con Jane, y aunque sus planes se vieron truncados , lo dejo estar.

Se pasó el día haciendo limpieza general, vacío todos los armarios de la cocina y fregó absolutamente todo, platos, vasos, cuencos, tarteras, sartenes... Los cinco baños que tenía la casa también los dejó como los chorros del oro y la aspiradora pasó hasta por el último rincón. Eran las 10 de la noche y no podía más, estaba tirada en la cama pero sin poder dormir.

Tomó su móvil y abrió la imagen, aquella foto de las dos, aquella foto que tenía de fondo en su cabeza, aquella foto iba a conseguir que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pulsó el icono de la papelera y cuando le salió el mensajito "está seguro de que desea eliminar esta imagen" no fue capaz y finalmente pulsó el "no".

Cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, sus pensamientos fueron a la noche anterior, lo sentía tan real que incluso le pareció poder oler el aroma de la morena. Comenzó a excitarse, deslizó su mano a lo largo de su abdomen, la coló por debajo de sus braguitas y comenzó a tocarse. De su boca salió en forma de gemido un "Jane..." sintió como una electricidad la sacudía y en pocos segundos había llegado a lo más alto.

Seguía tendida en la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Había sido positivo para ella conocer a aquella mujer? Su vida volvía a estar desbaratada de nuevo. No se veía capaz de volver a salir del fango. Se acurrucó abrazándose las rodillas y continuó llorando.

De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, limpió sus lágrimas, la ilusión volvió a ella y se lanzó a por el teléfono. Pero la rabia la invadió al ver la pantalla y directamente rechazó la llamada.

\- No es buen momento, Marcus, dijo por lo bajo.

El móvil volvió a vibrar, esta vez era un mensaje "Hola, Maura, tengo noticias sobre mi hermana, llámame cuando puedas, por favor"

Maura tras leerlo lanzó el móvil y se levantó para ir al baño en busca de aquellas pastillas mágicas que la habían acompañado en los últimos años, se tomó dos y volvió a acostarse. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo a pensar en nada, a los pocos minutos estaba totalmente sumida en un sueño profundo.

 _ **¿Se lo esperaban? Ni yo misma creía que fuese a actualizar tan pronto, pero es que soy la más enganchada a esta historia y sus mensajes me motivan.**_

 _ **Parece que será el destino quién tome el mando finalmente, o no...**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y buen fin de semana. Nos leemos para la próxima no les puedo decir día exacto pero no será tarde.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Antes de empezar con el capítulo les pido disculpas por el retraso, me salieron unas vacaciones sorpresa y desconecté de todo. Ahora con las pilas cargadas y renovada vuelvo al ataque. Espero que les guste, disfruten!**_

CAPITULO 10

La mañana del Martes llegó, en aquella habitación de aquella casa de Beverly Hills comenzó a sonar el despertador, eran las 6 de la mañana. Maura debía ponerse en pie si quería llegar a tiempo a trabajar, pero los tranquilizantes que se había tomado la noche anterior todavía hacían efecto. Pasaron diez minutos y la alarma volvió a sonar. Echó el brazo fuera de la cama para apagarlo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó. Como una zombi fue hasta el cuarto de baño chocando con cada cosa que se cruzaba en el camino. Dejó caer el camisón al suelo, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se colocó de frente al chorro con las manos apoyadas en la pared, era peor que una mañana de resaca.

En Boston como si Jane hubiese podido escuchar el despertador de California se despertó de golpe, para ella eran las 9, había dormido bastante y bien, se sentía renovada. Se sentó en la cama y estiró sus brazos. ¿Qué haría en todo el día? Ojalá fuese miércoles ya, pensó, necesitaba estar entretenida en algo, y lo que más la abstraía era hacer de poli. Cogió su móvil, iba a mandarle un mensaje a su madre, por su puesto que no iba a ir a comer con ellos y menos después de haber soltado aquella bomba, su madre estaría impaciente por asaltarla a preguntas. Entró en mensajes y se quedó bloqueada al ver los últimos, eran los de Maura, había eliminado su número, pero no sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, que absurdo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de punta a punta, leyó uno a uno de nuevo y el corazón se le aceleró, iba a cien por hora. Sin apenas pensarlo, de manera inconsciente se puso a escribir uno nuevo, cuando se trataba de Maura el corazón tomaba el mando siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura preparaba café, ya estaba duchada y vestida, falda negra y camiseta gris, su ropa reflejaba a la perfección su estado de ánimo. Después de haber estado debajo de la ducha al menos media hora se notaba un poco más despejada pero necesitaba su dosis de cafeína.

Escuchó su móvil sonar, ¿dónde lo había dejado? Corrió escaleras arriba, parecía que el sonido venía de su cuarto. Seguramente sea del trabajo, pensó, no le apetecía en absoluto una escena del crimen en esos momentos. Cuando quiso descolgar justo dejo de sonar, era una llamada de Marcus, al mirar bien la pantalla se fijo que tenía un mensaje nuevo, iba abrirlo curiosa cuando entró otra llamada.

\- Hola Marcus, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿No has leído mi mensaje? ¿Estás bien? Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

\- No he tenido buena noche, perdona, pero dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

\- Mi hermana, ¡qué se casa!

\- Oh... eso es genial, y... ¿con quién?

\- Eso mismo le he preguntado yo, dijo riendo, un tío de Boston, se conocen desde hace cinco meses, pero que es su media naranja.

\- Me alegro mucho por ella, pero... ¿para eso tanta urgencia?

\- Maura... yo... lo siento muchísimo, me he portado como un capullo, nunca has merecido que te trate así, nadie merece ser tratado así...

Maura cerró los ojos. - No pasa nada, los dos lo estamos pasando mal pero creo que todo sería más fácil si nos ponemos del mismo lado, Marcus.

\- Sabes que te quiero, jamás te haría daño a propósito, no he estado dentro de mis cabales.

A la forense no le apetecía hablar de sentimientos, no con él, así que intentó cerrar el tema.

\- Bueno, ¿podremos comportarnos como adultos civilizados a partir de ahora?

\- Lo voy a intentar, de verdad, y lo voy a conseguir, he empezado a ir a terapia.

\- Eso está muy bien.

\- Y bueno... de lo que en realidad quería hablarte... Becca nos ha invitado a ir a Boston para conocer a su familia política antes de la boda.

A Maura al oír ir a Boston le dio un vuelco el corazón. - Marcus yo no...

\- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte ningún favor, pero es por mi madre, prometo explicarle nuestra situación más adelante, pero ahora quiero que este cien por cien feliz con la boda, no quiero disgustarla con esto, sabes que ella te adora.

\- Tengo que pensarlo, además el trabajo...

\- Maura, eres la jefa.

\- Dame unas horas, ¿vale?

\- Está bien, quedamos para comer, ¿te parece?

\- De acuerdo, adiós, Marcus.

Colgó y soltó un suspiro largo, desde que había escuchado Boston un hormigueo invadió su cuerpo, se había puesto nerviosa. Miró la hora, se la había hecho tardísimo,así que bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, agarró el bolso y las llaves y salió. Ya se tomaría el café en la cafetería del recinto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane estaba sentada en la cocina, tomándose un buen desayuno, ya había salido a correr y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Mientras untaba las tostadas pensaba en que haría durante el resto del día, no tenía ni idea, pero lo que más rondaba en su cabeza era aquel mensaje enviado y en que no había respuesta, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, ¿quién sería? aunque era bastante fácil imaginarlo. Primero se quedó quieta pensando en no contestar y a ver si así se marchaba, pero Ángela acabó gritando. - Jane, se que estás ahí, abre la maldita puerta.

Así que no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta pero lo hizo con la cadena puesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Crees que es forma de tratar a una madre?

\- Mamá...

\- Vengo en son de paz, quería pedirte disculpas y te traigo lasaña. Estoy preocupada por ti, cariño, quiero ayudarte... de verdad.

Jane resopló, reacción típica cuando se trataba de su madre. - Está bien. Cerró la puerta, retiró la cadena y volvió a abrir, esta vez de par en par. - Pasa, dijo mirando al suelo.

Ángela dejó la lasaña en la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, le hizo un gesto a su hija para que se sentara a su lado. La morena aceptó, sabía como era su madre y que seguramente se arrepentiría, pero necesitaba soltar todo aquello.

\- Cuéntame, ¿como te sientes?

\- Ma... mi matrimonio no va bien...

\- Bueno, creo que eres la última en enterarte.

Jane miró a su madre frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué?

\- Claro que no va bien, cualquiera que esté cerca de vosotros más de dos horas lo ve, lleváis años con una relación de adolescentes, todo tiene que evolucionar, cariño.

\- Ese es el problema, quizá yo no quiera que evolucione.

\- Sé que tienes miedo al compromiso...

\- No mamá, no quiero evolucionar con Casey, sentenció.

Ángela por una vez se quedó callada, mirando a su hija, esta vez tenía una mirada relajada y esa era la clase de compañía que Jane necesitaba en esos momentos, la italiana mayor agarró la mano de su hija y esta de manera automática empezó a hablar.

\- Este fin de semana conocí otro amor diferente, paró un segundo para tragar saliva, - quizá no diferente, quizá ese es realmente amor y yo no lo conocía, no sé, sentí cosas que... quiero más, iría hasta donde hiciese falta, con ese amor si querría madurar...

\- A lo mejor confundes sentimientos, buscaste consuelo, estabas sola, vacaciones...

\- No lo sé, pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que cuando Casey se marchó me sentí aliviada y eso no me hace sentir buena persona.

\- Cariño, debes hablar con él, se merece sinceridad.

\- Lo sé.

Ángela pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hija y la atrajo hacia ella, se moría por preguntarle más por aquel amante, pero ya había sido un gran avance aquella

conversación madre-hija no quería estropear el momento, ya habría más ocasiones. Lo que no sabía es que Jane aún no había acabado.

\- Le he enviado un mensaje.

\- ¿A quién? ¿A Casey?

Jane negó con la cabeza.

\- Le hice prometer que romperíamos el contacto, que lo dejaríamos estar, hasta le hice borrar mi número, pero es que no se lo que me pasa, Ma. Mientras hablaba se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear de lado a lado masajeándose la cabeza.

\- Sí, respondió Ángela.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Sí qué?

\- Te puedes enamorar de una persona hasta en un solo minuto.

Jane forzó una sonrisa con su boca, pero en sus ojos había miedo, terror, no sabía como superar todo aquello, era nuevo para ella,. Había afrontado más rupturas en su vida, pero nunca había sentido algo con tanta fuerza, no sabía como controlarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura ya estaba sentada en su despacho y tenía un segundo café en su mesa. Por suerte aquella mañana no había ningún cadáver, no tenía la concentración necesaria para realizar una autopsia. Tenía informes atrasados que hacer, entre las jornadas y aquel ¿affaire?, había desatendido un poco su trabajo. Menos mal que tenía a Kent, en el que confiaba plenamente y con el que siempre podía contar.

Su móvil sonó, todavía lo tenía dentro de su bolso. Contestó y era del laboratorio, la llamaban para corregir algunos errores que habían cometido y avisarle de que los resultados corregidos había sido ya enviados. Con educación se despidió pero por dentro maldijo a todos, aquella noticia suponía tirar a la basura todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que se sentó en su mesa a primera hora. Colgó y al hacerlo pudo ver en la pantalla aquel sobrecito que seguía allí desde primera hora. Rapidamente lo abrió, le entró un cosquilleo al ver un número desconocido. " _Intentar olvidarte duele demasiado" **.**_ Se puso de pie inmediatamente, no se lo esperaba, no se esperaba que la morena diese el paso, no tan pronto, dejó el teléfono en la mesa y dio vueltas alrededor del escritorio mirándolo. ¿Qué hacer? Quería contestarle, claro que quería, quería llamarla, quería decirle que para ella también estaba siendo insoportable, pero después ¿qué? Cogió un papel y un boli y se puso a escribir. _"Tengo que ser fuerte por ti, por las dos, esto es lo que quieres de verdad y yo te lo prometí, lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero creo que en el futuro me lo agradecerás" ._ Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolso e intentó seguir con su trabajo, pero la concentración cada vez era peor.

Pasó el tiempo y su estómago empezó a rugir, era la hora de comer, así que le dio un toque a Marcus y salió. Antes de reunirse con su marido quiso pasar por Palisades Park. Al llegar, buscó "el banco" y por suerte estaba libre, la estaba esperando. Se sentó y volvió a mirar el mensaje en el móvil. Asintió con la cabeza como convenciéndose a sí misma de que era lo correcto y sacó la nota doblada del bolso. Abrió el papel, lo besó y le prendió fuego. Lo soltó y lo dejó ir con el aire, alejándose, pero en un cambio de dirección el viento volvió a traer hasta ella aquella nota en llamas y poco a poco fue cayendo y apagándose al lado de la pelirroja. Se había quemado casi todo, pero todavía podía leerse alguna palabra, de hecho eran tres exactamente _"...quieres de verdad..."._

Maura no se lo podía creer, si creyera en las señales, aquella habría sido una clarísima. Tomó su teléfono y fotografió aquel resto, acto seguido, sin querer darle muchas vueltas a su cabeza, se levantó y se fue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane había pasado el día con su madre, al final había ido a comer con su familia, estaban sus padres y Frankie y Becca, que seguían con todos los preparativos, cosa que en condiciones normales molestaría a Jane y escaparía, pero aquel día le estaba ayudando y se le había pasado la tarde rapidamente.

\- Jane, creo que te caerá bien mi cuñada.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pareces muy segura y parece que no me conoces, puedo ser bastante hostil.

Becca rió.

\- ¿Le gusta el baseball? ¿Sigue a los Red?

\- No, jajajaja, por su profesión.

\- ¿Es poli? dijo sorprendida y con más interés que al principio.

\- Forense.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Me estas vacilando, los de ahí abajo suelen ser bastante raritos.

\- Te gustará, ya lo verás. No puedo decirte lo mismo de mi hermano, según el día.

La cuñada de Becca no era poli, no, pero Jane sí, era detective, y de las buenas y nunca le había hecho falta mucho para atar cabos. Y menos con estos dos datos tan evidentes, Santa Mónica y forense. Pero era como si todo aquel fin de semana hubiese ocurrido en un universo paralelo o en un sueño. Y allí seguía sentada en el sofá con su piernas estiradas y mirando a su hermano y a su futura esposa de una forma muy relajada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura ya estaba comiendo con Marcus y parecía que lo estaban conseguiendo, dos adultos reunidos comiendo y hablando civilizadamente.

\- ¿Cómo sería ese plan de fin de semana entonces?

\- Llegaríamos el viernes a comer y el domingo estaríamos de vuelta.

\- Bien.

\- Juro que te lo pondré fácil Maura, voy a darte tu espacio, de verdad.

\- ¿Sin escenitas? dijo tendiéndole l mano.

\- Sin escenitas, cogiéndole la mano a su mujer para cerrar el trato.

\- Por cierto, Maura, la mujer de la otra noche...

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y la sigues viendo o...?

\- Creo que esto ya está fuera de tu interés.

\- Vale, vale, tienes razón, dijo levantando las manos. - Tenemos vidas separadas, nada de explicaciones, de verdad.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, Maura deseaba que esta buena relación continuase, en realidad odiaba llevarse mal con alguien y a Marcus le tenía cariño, era un buen hombre, había intentado hacerla feliz y ella le quería pero de una manera que no era la esperada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La semana voló para las dos mujeres, el miércoles Jane se incorporó al trabajo lo que la hizo estar con la cabeza ocupada aunque las noches seguían siendo complicadas. Y así pasaron el jueves también inmersas en sus trabajos.

El sol apareció anunciando un nuevo día, el fin de semana ya estaba ahí. Maura tenía todo el equipaje preparado, lo había hecho el día anterior, como buena mujer previsora y ordenada que era. Estaba sentada en la cocina tomándose un café mientras esperaba a Marcus que había insistido en ir a recogerla. Jugueteaba con su teléfono y no pudo evitar volver a leer el mensaje " _Intentar olvidarte duele demasiado"._ Aún no se había olvidado de ella, lo estaba intentando y ¿no podía?, igual debería escribirle, decirle que iba a estar en Boston, iban a estar tan cerca, tanto que ni se lo imaginaba ni ella misma. El pitido de un coche la sacó de aquella ensoñación, su acompañante la esperaba así que recogió sus cosas y salió. El vuelo partía a las 7,30 y entre la diferencia horaria y las tres horas de vuelo llegarían a Boston sobre la 1,30 pm, estaban invitados a comer en casa de la futura suegra de su futura excuñada, cuñada hasta el momento, y se preguntaba que pintaba en medio de todo aquello, pero por una vez quería hacer algo bueno por Marcus sentía que por una parte estaba en deuda con él.

\- Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Becca avisándole de que todo va según lo previsto y que ya hemos embarcado.

\- Vale.

\- Mira, en su foto de perfil está con Frankie.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Su novio, su futuro esposo, Frankie Rizzoli.

A Maura le bajó toda la sangre de la cabeza a los pies. - ¿Rizzoli? dijo casi sin fuerzas.

\- Sí, algo así, italianos. Creo que es detective de homicidios, ya tenéis un tema del que hablar.

Maura estaba pálida, que probabilidades había, se atrevía a decir que era casi imposible.

\- Maura, ¿estás bien?

\- Eh, creo que le estoy cogiendo miedo a volar. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Quería bajarse del avión, estaban a punto de despegar, la ansiedad se apoderó de ella. ¿De verdad había dicho Rizzoli? Quizá era algo parecido y su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada.

\- ¿Has dicho Rizzoli?

\- Sí, Rizzoli, Rippolli, Riccoli algo así, ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada, me suena extraño. Y ... ¿sabes algo más de la familia?

\- No mucho. Tiene dos hermanos y un sobrino de dos años, no se que más contarte, pero no seas impaciente, en cuanto lleguemos Becca nos pondrá al día en el coche.

Hermanos pensó Maura, ¿hermano y hermano? o ¿hermano y hermana?. No se atrevió a preguntar, por una lado no quería saber la respuesta. No quería pensar en lo que se podía armar. Su suegra, su marido, su cuñada y su... su... no había palabras que la definiesen.

\- Necesito tomar esto, creo que no voy a soportar el vuelo, dijo sacando unas pastillas del bolso.

\- De acuerdo, pero creo que con una será suficiente.

\- Tengo que dormir.

\- Con una bastará, dijo Marcus frenando sus manos que iban directas a la boca.

Maura obedeció y se tomó una, y tenía razón, una bastó, a los diez minutos estaba durmiendo, Marcus observándola se relajó también y cerro los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Boston, Ángela estaba nerviosa, tenía todo organizado. Habitaciones listas, comida en el horno, hasta había puesto ya la mesa con un gran centro de flores que había comprado para la ocasión. Quería causar buena impresión a su nueva familia política y que viesen que su hija era tratada como un miembro Rizzoli más.

Jane estaba en la comisaría, ese día tenían bastante trabajo, así que con que se escapase un Rizzoli antes de tiempo sería suficiente, así que Jane no podría asistir a la comida de presentación, y eso por una parte le alegraba, no tenía humor. No sabía lo que iba a aparecer, que tipo de gente sería y no le apetecía fingir.

Las horas pasaron volando, nunca mejor dicho, a Maura le daba la impresión de que llevaba cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados pero ya estaban aterrizando. Aún adormilados salieron por la puerta de llegadas y allí estaba Becca emocionada, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó y besó mil veces.

\- Hola hermanita, veo que estás más feliz que nunca.

\- Gracias por venir, chicos, me hacía mucha ilusión teneros aquí a todos, Mamá ya esta en casa de los Rizzoli, su avión llegó a las diez de la mañana. Creo que se van a llevar bien, Ángela me recuerda tanto a ella...

Becca estaba muy nerviosa, no había sido capaz de dejar de hablar, ya iban en el coche y Maura hacía rato que había desconectado, en su cabeza retumbaba una sola palabra "Rizzoli, Rizzoli, Rizzoli"

De pronto, notó como ambos la miraban.

\- Maura, cariño, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, creo que todavía un poco mareada.

\- Ahora tiene miedo a volar.

\- Va a ser cosa de este vuelo, el lunes vinimos a recoger a la hermana de Frankie y traía la misma cara...

"Hermana, hermana" "Lunes", "Rizzoli" se iban añadiendo palabras a ese eco que retumaba dentro de su cráneo.

\- Puedes parar el coche Becca, creo que voy a vomitar.

\- Cariño, en cuanto lleguemos al hotel te hago una exploración, esto no es normal ya.

\- Por cierto, hablando del hotel, no he hecho ninguna reserva, Ángela insistió en que os quedaríais en su casa, no me ha dejado otra opción.

En ese momento Maura no aguantó más y echó toda la papilla por el salpicadero.

\- Por Dios, Maura, vamos al hospital.

\- No es necesario, soy médico y tu hermano también.

\- Creo que está abusando de la medicación, dijo el hombre.

Becca miró con preocupación a su cuñada y le agarró al mano, te vendrá bien este cambio de aires, ya verás.

Llegaron a la casa familiar en apenas 15 minutos, Frankie ya estaba esperándoles junto a sus padres y su suegra, Martha Thomas, todos hicieron un gran recibimiento a los nuevos huéspedes.

\- Cariño, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Cada día estás más guapa. Martha abrazó a su nuera.

\- Hola mamá, yo también me alegro de verte, dijo Marcus por detrás.

\- No te celes, hombre, a ti no hace mucho que te vi, pero a esta encantadora mujer ya hace más de seis meses. Te perdiste las dos últimas reuniones familiares.

\- Ya sabes, el trabajo...

\- Lo sé, cariño.

\- Eso me recuerda a alguien, dijo Ángela, pero por favor pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta.

Ángela Rizzoli desfiló por la casa seguida de sus invitados, les mostró todas las estancias y los guió hasta sus respectivos cuartos.

\- Tenéis ese armario libre, podéis acomodar vuestra ropa en él, en el baño os he dejado toallas limpias, poneros cómodos, en 15 minutos estará la comida.

\- Gracias Ángela, dijo Marcus, esto es mucho mejor que cualquier hotel.

La señora Rizzoli sonrió orgullosa, - Es un placer, querido.

Se sentaron a comer y todo fue transcurriendo con mucha normalidad, incluso podría decirse que muy bien, todos hablaban, contaban sobre todo anécdotas sobre los novios y como siempre cuanto más embarazosas mejor, pero todos estaban de buen humor y rieron un montón, Maura por el contrario se limitaba a sonreír y a remover la comida en su plato.

\- Maura, casi no has probado la comida, ¿no está buena? dijo Ángela preocupada.

\- No me encuentro bien, el vuelo me ha revuelto el estómago.

\- Cariño, no tienes buena cara, dijo Martha, - ¿no estarás... Y sus dos hijos la mataron con la mirada, desde lo de Jimmy Maura no quería oír hablar de hijos y parecía mentira que Martha no lo supiera.

\- Puedes subir a la habitación a descansar si te apetece. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, por favor, dijo la italiana.

\- Pues creo que me voy a acostar un rato, pero guardarme un poco de esto, tiene un pinta deliciosa.

Ángela asintió y Becca se ofreció a acompañarla al cuarto.

Por el camino se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Cómo están las cosas entre vosotros?

\- No es un buen momento Becca, te prometo que hablaremos, pero ahora no.

Su cuñada lo entendió, le ayudó a acostarse y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la tapaba un poco. - Descansa, y apagó la luz y salió en silencio.

Ambas se llevaban muy bien, eran buenas amigas a parte de lo familiar, pero desde la muerte de Jimmy, Maura se había aislado del mundo y Becca la echaba de menos y sentía pena por ella, había intentado muchas cosas pero nada funcionaba.

La nueva familia terminó de comer y después de la sobremesa decidieron salir a pasear por la ciudad, era un buen momento para conocer algo de Boston, hacía un día precioso de sol, daba gusto andar al aire libre. A Maura la dejaron descansando, Marcus había subido a verla y dormía, así que no la quiso despertar .

Eran las 7 pm y Jane por fin estaba en su coche camino a su casa, antes tenía que parar en casa de sus padres a saludar a los invitados, cosa que le apetecía poco, incluso estuvo a punto de pasarse el desvío a propósito. Aparcó el coche casi enfrente de la casa, tomó aire y se marcó una sonrisa, tenía que ser algo simpática sino tendría que aguantar los reproches de su madre para el resto de su vida.

Entró en la casa pero solo encontró silencio, gritó varias veces, - ¡Ma!¡Ma! mientras recorría toda la planta baja.

La pelirroja escuchó los gritos y se despertó, incluso le parecía que decían su nombre, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Jane pudo escuchar los pasos en la planta de arriba. - ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ma! ¡Frankie!, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y ya arriba escuchó abrirse una de las puertas, se fue acercando despacio hacia ella.

-¿Estáis jugando al escondite...? pero al situarse de frente al cuarto su voz se cortó, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho bruscamente.

Maura intentó sonreír, pero al segundo volvió a su cara seria, no sabía como reaccionar. La morena se quedó de piedra. - ¿Qué... ¿Cómo... movía los brazos sin orden ninguno, - ¿Tú..., dio un paso hacia atrás pero Maura lo ganó dando dos hacia delante.

No les hacía falta hablar, sus miradas lo decían todo, daba igual el porque o el como, se deseaban y eso lo demostraban sus ojos y sus cuerpos que se atarían como dos imanes. Jane volvió a dar un paso, pero esta vez hacia delante, Maura le tomó las manos y las acarició con los pulgares y abrió su boca para hablar. - Pues ni siquiera lo intentes...

Jane se dio cuenta al momento del mensaje, se pegó todo lo que pudo a su pelirroja, estaba casi segura de que todo aquello era un sueño o una alucinación, pero era una sensación maravillosa por lo que le daba igual. Acercó su boca a la de la forense y atrapó sus labios con los de ella, sus bocas se abrieron y comenzaron un beso suave, necesitado, intenso, tanto que las mariposillas revoloteaban por sus estómagos sin parar. Acabaron fundiéndose entre besos y abrazos, de esa manera que solo ellas podían, convirtiéndose en un solo ser, un ser mejor, un ser que podía con todo, se sentían invencibles, superheroínas, juntas se sentían seguras, a salvo, no existía el resto. Jane se separó un milímetro, solo uno, sus labios aún se rozaban.

\- No vuelvas a dejar que yo tome las decisiones.

Maura negó lentamente con la cabeza. - No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos...

\- Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Maura.

 _ **Es un poquito más largo de lo que acostumbro, pero después de estas semanas de espera ¿qué menos? Nos leemos la semana que viene y de antemano gracias por la paciencia y por seguir ahí.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno, después del capítulo de ayer, el último, estoy muy triste, echaré de menos la serie. Ahora sí que no nos queda nada más que nuestra imaginación, vamos a ello.**_

CAPITULO 11

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, se había levantado un poco de viento y eso era lo único que se oía en la casa familiar. Después de aquella confesión en forma de susurro, Maura se había quedado paralizada por unos segundos y no era capaz ni de hablar, se echó a los brazos de la morena. Jane no sabía como interpretar aquello pero aún así la sujetó con una fuerza delicada.Y así permanecieron abrazadas, bailando sin música, respirándose.

Lo había dicho, sí, lo había dicho en voz alta, en su cabeza llevaba rondando unos días pero sus labios todavía no lo habían pronunciado, y ella fue la primera sorprendida, incluso más que Maura, pero se sentía bien, en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba ser sincera con ella, no sabía porque pero así era.

Maura quería hablar y lo estaba intentando, pero de su boca no salía nada y a pesar de que Jane no le había pedido respuesta ni la esperaba quería dársela, cuando de pronto, y como siempre en los momentos más íntimos, algo pasó o más bien algo se escuchó. Esta vez fue la puerta de la entrada y de seguido los gritos de Ángela.

\- ¡Jane! ¡Janie, cariño! He visto tu coche afuera, ¿dónde estás?

Se empezaron a oír las voces de todos, los turistas habían regresado de su tour por la ciudad, o parte de ella. Se escucharon pasos por las escaleras arriba y las chicas se separaron, costándoles mucho trabajo hacerlo.

\- ¡Ey! veo que ya os habéis conocido, dijo Becca.

Pero las mujeres solo pudieron asentir.

\- Las madres van a preparar la cena, Tommy está al llegar. Jane ¿te quedas?

\- Sí, claro, dijo apenas sin voz.

\- Genial, no teníamos muchas esperanzas con eso. ¿Por qué estáis a oscuras?

En ese momento apareció Frankie, esa si que había sido una buena aparición, oportuna.

\- ¡Cuánta belleza junta! Jane, Ma te busca. Y pasó de largo hacia el cuarto de baño.

La morena aprovechó esa oportunidad y como nunca apuró el reunirse con su madre.

Becca por otro lado continuo con su expresión interrogatoria mirando a su cuñada.

\- Voy a refrescarme un poco antes de bajar, dijo la forense antes de que saliese otra pregunta de los labios de su cuñada.

Becca lo dejó estar, por ahora, pero algo había pasado y descubriría qué.

Estaban todos en el salón charlando, excepto Ángela, Jane y Martha que se estaban encargando de preparar la cena y mientras Frank y Frankie ponían la mesa. Sonó el timbre y el padre de los Rizzoli fue corriendo a abrir, sabía de quien se trataba y se moría de ganas por ver a su nieto.

\- ¡Hola, TJ! Ven aquí.

\- ¡Abuelo! dijo el niño saltando a sus brazos.

Lidia y Tommy sonrieron, Frank no había sido un gran padre, pero como abuelo no había otro igual y eso por una parte para Tommy recompensaba lo anterior. TJ sentía una gran admiración por él, lo adoraba.

La pareja entró en la casa y se acercó hasta el salón para saludar a todos, Frankie se encargó de las presentaciones, Tommy ni siquiera conocía a su prometida todavía.

Las cocineras al escuchar al niño salieron rapidamente a saludar.

\- ¡Hola, cariño! dijo Ángela abrazando a su hijo menor, Jane hizo lo mismo con su cuñada mientras acariciaba la cabeza del renacuajo.

\- Jane, dijo Tommy, les estaba diciendo que conozco a un tío que nos puede conseguir entradas para los Red Sox de mañana, te vienes, ¿no? se apuntan todos menos Maura que está algo indispuesta.

Jane sonrió de manera nerviosa, miró a Maura, luego miró a su hermano, volvió a mirar a Maura y luego a todos los demás, que la observaban con cara expectante. - Gracias, Tommy, pero creo que estaba vez voy a pasar.

\- ¿¡Qué!? gritó la familia Rizzoli al completo y casi al unísono. Era la primera vez que Jane rechazaba algo que tuviese que ver con béisbol.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Me quedaré con Ma y con Martha y con... extendió el brazo señalando a la mujer, ...y con Maura. Echaré una mano en la cocina... haré de guía... Ni ella misma se creía nada de aquello, pero es que no se quería separarse de aquella pelirroja, quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que ella estuviese allí, aunque solo fuese para observarla.

\- Cariño, no es necesario, dijo una Ángela sorprendida por tanta amabilidad por parte de su hija.

\- No insistas, déjame comportarme como una adulta por una vez.

\- Esta bien, dijo levantando las manos. Estaba completamente descolocada y a la vez encantada con esa nueva versión de Jane, pero la conocía y sabía que ese comportamiento era debido a algo y tenía todo el fin de semana para descubrirlo, ¡vaya si lo descubriría! - Bueno, la cena está casi lista, podéis ir ocupando la mesa.

Y todos comenzaron a sentarse, Frank ocupó la cabecera y Frankie y Tommy se sentaron a cada lado con sus respectivas parejas, Maura se colocó al lado de Becca y Marcus la siguió.

La señora Rizzoli apareció con la bandeja del asado y se colocó enfrente a su marido ocupando la otra cabecera, Martha se sentó al lado de su nueva amiga y futura consuegra, era verdad que eran muy parecidas, habían congeniado a la perfección. Con todo esto, cuando Jane llegó con la ensalada y el puré de patata solo le quedaba un sitio, ya no tenía elección, y era entre Lidia y Martha, pero el problema era quién le quedaba justo enfrente, aquellos ojos, aquella mirada que la hacía enloquecer y no podría levantar su cabeza del plato porque perdería totalmente el sentido si la hacía.

Así que la todos comenzaron a comer, Jane se peleaba con su comida y como había pensado solo miraba para abajo, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

\- Jane, dijo de pronto Marcus. ¿De verdad que no nos hemos visto antes? Es que tu cara me resulta muy familiar.

La detective casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que en ese momento estaba masticando. En el momento de las presentaciones, se había quedado pensativo, incluso había soltado un "¿nos conocemos?" pero Jane lo había negado de una forma rotunda. Aquel día en Beverly Hills, Marcus tenía tal nivel de alcohol en sangre que era casi imposible que recordase. Y entre todo y para su suerte, Frank decidió intervenir.

\- Ha estado en Santa Mónica unas semanas, es muy probable que os hayáis cruzado y ese cuerpo no se olvida fácilmente, dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo y masticaba con la boca abierta.

Hasta Marcus sintió vergüenza por ese momento. Jane en otras circunstancias le habría dado una buena contestación, pero su nerviosismo no le dejaba pensar y en esto, antes de que a Marcus le diese tiempo a preguntar más, saltó Maura. - La probabilidad de que se hayan cruzado es casi nula, partiendo de que Santa Mónica tiene noventa mil habitantes, eso sin contar... dejó de hablar al ver las caras de los demás, - lo que quiero decir es que atiendes a un montón de gente al día , cariño, y Jane tiene un físico muy común, es fácil que se parezca a otras muchas mujeres, dijo mientras le agarró la mano. El hombre se dio por satisfecho, asintió y continuó comiendo.

La morocha apretó sus labios mirando aquellas manos unidas, Maura lo notó y la separó.

\- Por cierto, Ángela, todo está delicioso, sería un honor entrar en la cocina contigo mañana, me encanta cocinar y seguro que aprendo mucho, dijo la pelirroja.

\- Es toda una chef, apuntó Martha.

\- ¡Oh gracias!son recetas familiares no tiene mérito. Y Maura, sería un placer, y miró directamente a su hija con ojos de reproche.

El resto de la cena fue normal, Jane se había puesto a conversar con Lidia, no es que eso la entretuviese mucho pero era la única forma de evitar aquellos ojos, que podía notar como se clavaban en su sien. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más lo soportaría, por que lo que de verdad deseaba era que todos se esfumasen y poder quedarse a solas con ella, su querida forense.

\- Bueno, se ha hecho algo tarde, Becca deberíamos de irnos ya.

\- Sí, espera que recogemos un poco...

\- De ninguna manera, marchaos, yo recojo, dijo la morocha.

\- Jane, es mejor que te vengas con nosotros, has bebido bastante cerveza, no creo que debas coger el coche...

\- Me quedaré aquí a dormir.

\- Cariño, Tommy y Lidia se quedarán a dormir en la que era tu habitación, TJ ya está dormido arriba.

\- Pues dormiré en el sofá. Ángela iba a abrir la boca. - Ma, he dicho que te ayudaré con todo esto, dijo en voz baja.

Sin más Becca y Frankie se despidieron y entre el resto recogieron la mesa y los platos en pocos minutos.

Ya cada uno estaba en su cuarto y Maura solo podía pensar en que justo debajo de aquella habitación estaba la morena, tan cerca y ni la podía tocar. Agarró su neceser y se dirigió al baño. Empezó a desmaquillarse cuando la puerta se abrió, era Marcus.

\- No he traído cepillo de dientes, déjame el tuyo.

\- Nooo, dijo Maura escondiendo el neceser tras su espalda.

\- Venga, déjamelo, cuántas otras veces lo has hecho.

\- Ya no es lo mismo.

El hombre comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y Maura empezó a reír mientras se peleaba con él. Jane había subido a por otra almohada cuando escuchó el jaleo en el baño, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró a los dos jugueteando. - Eh... lo siento, yo solo... debí llamar, y se fue corriendo.

\- Joder, Marcus, y le dio un empujón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? La culpa ha sido de ella y ha perdido perdón. Para los demás somos una pareja feliz, ¿recuerdas?

\- Es igual, me voy a dormir, coge lo que quieras. Y le empotró el neceser en el pecho.

Habían pasado tres horas, todos dormían en la casa o eso parecía por los diferentes ronquidos que se podían escuchar. Excepto dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra morena. Jane estaba algo molesta, le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella parecía que había arreglado las cosas con su marido, he quedado como una imbécil, pensó. Y me lo restriega por la cara, no lo puedo creer, seguía torturándose. Se estaba enfadando cada vez más, la mecha se iba encendiendo más y más con el paso de los segundos cuando escuchó pasos por las escaleras.

\- ¡De verdad! Es que nadie duerme en esta casa, hay un baño arriba no es necesario bajar. Jane pensaba que era su padre, que ya había deambulado por la casa un par de veces en lo que iba de noche. Pero al levantar la cabeza pudo comprobar que aquella silueta no era la de Frank.

\- Lo siento, ya me voy. Se escuchó en una voz dulce.

La morena encendió la lámpara que quedaba a su espalda. Allí estaba ella, con un camisón rosa casi blanco, un poco despeinada pero más bella que nunca.

\- Espera, creí que... Jane se levantó, ¿estás bien?

\- No, dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? dijo mirándola con preocupación.

\- Que no puedo más. Llegó hasta Jane, se había acercado lentamente hasta ella mientras hablaba, la hizo retroceder, la empujó sutilmente para que volviera a sentarse en la cama y se colocó encima empujando sus labios contra los de la morena.

Jane en ese momento se olvidó de todos aquellos malos pensamientos, del enfado, de Marcus, de sus padres y hasta de donde se encontraba. Besó el cuello de Maura bajando hasta su hombro, con su mano lo acarició y bajó el tirante de aquel camisón.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de ti, dijo muy cerca de su oreja y después la lamió.

\- ¿Ah sí? preguntó la morena con voz juguetona. Dijo un sí con su cabeza acariciando las mejillas de Jane.Y esta continuó.

\- Tienes ganas de esta ¿cómo era? de este cuerpo, no, ¿de este físico común? dijo mientras mordisqueaba el mentón de la pelirroja.

Maura rió, - Eso solo fue...

\- Podrías salir y encontrar a cien como yo..., le bajó el otro tirante y la acariciaba desde los hombros hasta el escote delicadamente con las dos manos.

\- No podría...

\- Hay un montón de mujeres así, morenas, y le besó en los labios, alta, otro beso, con mala leche, y esta vez después del beso mordió el labio inferior de Maura y tiró con cuidado de él.

Maura seguía negando con la cabeza y disfrutando de las caricias y de los besos.

\- No hay nadie como tú, Jane.

\- ¿Nadie que tengo pelo rizo? ¿Ojos oscuros?

\- Cállate, dijo en un susurro, le volvió a agarrar la cara y se quedaron mirando, esta vez Jane se puso seria. - Jane, nadie me ha tocado como lo haces tú, nadie me ha hecho sentir...

Jane la agarró por la espalda y en un giro rápido logró tumbarla en el sofá quedando ella encima y la besó. Maura jugueteó intentando escapar, pero Jane agarró sus manos y se las puso a cada lado de su cabeza, estaban montando bastante jaleo en ese momento así que Jane hizo un "shhhh" riendo. Soltó el agarre y acarició los labios de su amada.

\- No tienes porque decirme nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Y la besó, y después de ese beso vino otro, y otro y caricias, caricias que acabaron desnudando por completo los cuerpos. Hicieron el amor como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho antes con nadie. A Maura no le hacía falta hablar, con todo su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios ya estaba respondiendo a aquel "estoy completamente enamorada de ti", ella también lo estaba y Jane lo pudo sentir.

Estaban totalmente inmersas en sus cuerpos y habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y de lugar, ya no eran conscientes ni de que seguían en aquel salón, el salón de una casa que estaba repleta de gente, gente que se podía despertar y aparecer de improvisto como había hecho Frank varias veces. Y eso pasó, pero no fue Frank el que apareció sino Marcus, había echado de menos a Maura en la cama y había bajado a buscarla pensando que quizá no se encontraba bien. Allí se quedó petrificado debajo de la arcada del salón, pálido mirando a aquellas dos mujeres desnudas, tocándose, besándose, amándose. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar. De pronto un flashback apareció en su cabeza. Aquella noche que él había aparecido gritando, llamando a Maura, bastante borracho, había una mujer, Jane era aquella mujer, ahora lo veía claro. Por supuesto que le sonaba su cara, se sentía un estúpido, se habían burlado de él durante la cena. Quiso gritar, montar un espectáculo, pero verdaderamente estaba dolido y no pudo reaccionar. Así que se dio media vuelta y volvió a la cama.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y muy muy pronto vendrá el 12.**_

 _ **Y ahora una duda que tengo, ¿de qué color son los ojos de Maura? no lo tengo muy claro. Ayúndenme.**_

 _ **Saluditos. Nos leemos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba en calma, Maura abrió los ojos y estiró sus brazos bostezando, había descansado mucho y muy bien, otra vez sin pastillas. Estaba claro que aquellos besos eran su medicina. Se giró un poco y buscó a su acompañante estirando el brazo pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, algo que agradeció. Su mente volvió a la noche anterior y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se alojase en su cara.

De pronto, unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Jane.

\- Buenos días, dormilona. Y entró con una taza de café.

\- Buenos días, dijo con la sonrisa que ya tenía.

La morena se sentó al borde de la cama colocando un brazo al otro lado del cuerpo de Maura y se acercó al rostro de la mujer.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.- He tenido un sueño maravilloso.

\- ¿Ah, si? Se aproximó más y besó los labios de la forense.

\- Jane, ¿qué haces? Nos pueden ver.

\- Ayer eso no te importó. Además... no hay nadie.

Maura arrugó su frente poniendo cara de extrañeza.

\- Son las 12 del mediodía, los del béisbol se han ido hace unos quince minutos y las dos nuevas amigas "adolescentes" acaban de salir de compras.

Maura relajó su gesto y echó sus brazos al cuello de Jane.

\- En ese caso, ven aquí. Tiró de la morena hasta alcanzar sus labios y poder besarlos a gusto.

\- No, espera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjame apoyar la taza en algún sitio...

Pero no le dio tiempo a nada más, Maura ignoró por completo su petición y comenzó a besar cada trozo de piel al descubierto de la morena. Esta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y la taza acabó cayendo al suelo y hecha pedazos, pero ni ese ruido al romper frenó aquel huracán. Se deshicieron de sus ropas y comenzaron otro encuentro más, otro intercambio que recordar. Este estaba siendo más salvaje que el de anoche, solo había que ver las marcas en sus espaldas. En la batalla de quien dominaba fueron rodando y acabaron cayendo de la cama, cosa que tampoco les importó en absoluto, y continuaron con aquel derroche de placer entre risas.

Después de la pasión llegó la calma y allí permanecían, tumbadas en la alfombra, mirando hacia el techo e intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- Wow.

\- Nunca me cansaría de esto, dijo la pelirroja.

\- Maura...

\- ¿Mhm?

Pero hubo silencio. La forense al ver que no contestaba ladeó su cabeza y la miró. La morena estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando los labios. Maura se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su codo y acarició su mejilla. - Ey, ¿qué pasa?

\- No quiero agobiarte, pero es que... hay...

\- Jane mírame, dijo tomándole el mentón - soy yo, habla conmigo.

\- A ver, yo no suelo comportarme así, Maur, pero...

La forense sonrió al oír ese "Maur", le gustaba como sonaba, le gustaba con ella lo decía, con esa voz ronca, parecía que lo llevaba haciendo toda la vida , igual que el sexo, con ella era increíble y daba la sensación de que se conocían de años, sabían perfectamente lo que quería cada una en cada momento.

Entre todos esos pensamientos, Jane seguía soltando palabras, algunas tartamudeadas y que en conjunto no tenían mucho sentido.

\- Dilo de una vez, acabó de decir Maura.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Marcus?

\- ¿Marcus?-,ella jamás hubiese pensado que iban por ahí los tiros.

\- Sí, dijo una Jane seria y a la vez con miedo a la respuesta.

\- Marcus y yo somos marido y mujer todavía por lo legal, pero nada más, parece que nuestra relación está mejorando... nos empezamos a llevar bien otr...

\- ¡Ya! ¡Lo he visto! Toquecitos de manos, la escena del baño...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Por qué has venido a este viaje con él, Maura? ¿Acaso os estáis dando otra oportunidad? Dímelo porque si es así yo...

\- ¡Estás celosa! Todas esas palabras sin sentido... eran celos.

\- No son celos, la cosa es más que evidente.

\- Escúchame, en esos momentos Maura estaba sentada. He venido al viaje por Martha, ella todavía...

¡Boom! se oyó un portazo en la entrada principal.

\- Chicas, ya estamos aquí.

Jane se echó las manos a la cara. - ¿Alguna maldita vez podremos estar tranquilas?

\- ¡Fuguémonos! dijo Maura ya de pie buscando como loca ropa que ponerse. Ambas se vistieron y antes de bajar, Jane agarró a Maura por el brazo y la hizo girar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo me fugaría contigo.

Maura rió y le dio un beso rápido antes de salir.

Estaban en la cocina, habían decidido preparar unas ensaladas, después de toda la comida del día anterior se agradecía algo ligero, muy a pesar de Ángela Rizzoli, no creía que eso fuese una comida, pero las invitadas mandaban y lo único que deseaba era que estuviesen a gusto. Jane también era de más consistencia, pero su estómago estaba ocupado, allí seguían las mil mariposas revoloteando, así que dos trozos de lechuga eran suficientes esta vez para ella.

Mientras Jane lavaba los tomates, Maura metió sus manos debajo del grifo para lavárselas después de cortar la cebolla, sus manos se rozaron y ellas no pudieron evitar prolongar aquel roce, la morena le cogió los dedos a la forense, jugueteó con ellos y el tiempo se paró. Se miraron, y entonces Jane viounans lágrimas correr por el rostro de Maura, sonrió, sacó una mano del agua, la limpio en su pantalón y cuando iba a tocar aquella mejilla el carraspeo de Ángela las sacó de aquel trance en el que entraban cuando estaban tan cerca.

\- Se ha pinchado con el cuchillo, dijo intentando disimular. Pero su madre no era tonta, había visto perfectamente que aquello eran caricias y también había visto como se miraban. Las cosas empezaban a encajar en la cabeza de la señora Rizzoli, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Se pusieron a comer y fue agradable, Martha Thomas se parecía mucho a su madre, con la diferencia que a Jane le transmitía tranquilidad cosa que su madre no. Estuvieron hablando de temas diversos, viajes, trabajo, familia... Y Martha acabó hablando de la pérdida de su marido justo seis meses después de la muerte de Jimmy y como se había desmoronado su mundo, el de toda la familia. Jane no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Maura, sabía que ese tema era tabú para ella porque todavía le hacía demasiado daño, así que interrumpió.

\- Había pensado que sería buena idea salir a pasear, por el Boston Common y ...

\- Es una idea genial, dijo Martha.

Ángela notó como su hija se puso tensa, y sabía perfectamente porque era, quería salir a pasear pero no con ellas dos.

\- Yo estoy un poco cansada, ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato en casa y esperamos a los del partido? Luego nos unimos. No os importa, ¿verdad, chicas?

Jane sonrió asustada, raro en su madre no entrometerse, la miró a los ojos y pudo leerlo. - No claro, iremos Maura y yo, si quieres, dijo mirando a la pelirroja, la cual dijo un sí casi precipitado.

\- Pues venga, ya recogemos nosotras, marchaos ya.

Las dos chicas salieron, se montaron en el coche de Jane y antes de arrancar dijo, - Mi madre lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se los has dicho? ¡Dios santo que vergüenza!

\- ¿Vergüenza?

\- ¿Qué pensará de mí? Estoy casada y mi marido también está aquí. ¿Y si se lo dice a Martha...?

\- Calma, yo no no se lo he dicho pero por mucho que me incomode mi madre me conoce mucho y cuando te miro..., se ruborizó al decir esto,- no puedo imaginar la cara de estúpida enamorada que se me pone al hacerlo.

Maura se relajó un poco y acarició la barbilla de la morena mientras se le ponía esa misma cara de estúpida enamorada de la que Jane hablaba.

\- Tranquila, no dirá nada, si no ha puesto el grito en el cielo ya es que no lo dirá. Besó la mano que acariciaba su barbilla. -Por alguna extraña razón no lo ha hecho y creo que eso aún me da más miedo.

\- Tal vez sean cosas tuyas.

\- No lo sé...

Arrancaron y se dirijieron al parque. Pasearon por allí mientras Jane iba contandole cosas curiosas de aquel lugar, no de historia ni cultura, sino cosas que le habían pasado a ella allí, desde la vez que se enrolló con aquel chico del instituto de noche y cuando los descubrió el vigilante tuvieron que correr y él sin pantalones acabó cayendo al agua, hasta algún maratón, algún picnic e incluso algún asesinato.

Habían parado a comprar un helado y se sentaron en uno de los bancos frente al lago.

\- Es precioso esto, que calma dentro de la ciudad.

\- Me alegro que te guste. Jane giró su cabeza y se acercó a la pelirroja, cuando casi rozaba su rostro cambio la dirección y le dio un mordisco al helado de esta.

\- ¿Quieres más? dijo mientras intentaba estampárselo en la nariz, pero Jane era sorprendentemente fuerte y no lo consiguió.

\- Pues déjame probar el tuyo.

La morena acecó los labios a su helado y se los embadurnó, miro a Maura, - Toma, dijo poniendo morritos. Maura negó con la cabeza pero Jane se abalanzó y besó toda su cara dejándole todos los restos.

Después de la pelea y las risas, Jane se puso seria y soltó, - Oye...

\- Dime.

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar de mil cosas.

\- Lo sé. Maura le cogió la mano. - ¿Continuamos dónde lo dejamos antes?

\- Siento todo eso...

\- No, está bien, lo entiendo. Verás, iba a contarte que he venido al viaje por Martha, porque ella todavía no sabe que las cosas entre Marcus y yo no funcionan desde hace años, y no queríamos que se disgustase y de esa manera no disfrutaría de la buena noticia de Becca.

Jane movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras la escuchaba. - Bien, es un buen gesto p...

\- Pero no es verdad.

Jane abrió sus ojos al máximo.

\- He venido por ti. De alguna manera mi corazón sabía que debía venir, no lo sé... jamás me he dejado llevar por estas corazonadas... y cuando Marcus dijo tu apellido no me lo podía creer, la probabilidad era de...

\- Estamos predestinadas... cada día lo tengo más claro.

Maura sonrió, -¿El destino? ¿De verdad crees en él?

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido, tu misma lo has dicho, ¿qué probabilidades había?

\- Pues 0,0000001 entre ...

Jane levantó la ceja dando a entender que era una pregunta retórica, no necesitaba la respuesta.

\- Ahora te toca a ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? dijo Jane.

\- Casey...

\- Oh... bueno... no hay mucho que decir. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde California, me ha llamado como unas mil veces y no he contestado ni a la primera.

\- Entiendo que tengas dudas...

\- No, no las tengo. Con respecto a él las cosas están muy claras. Y sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero es que solo pensar en oír su voz y en que va a ver discusión... no quiero. ¿Por qué solo no puedo borrar esa parte de mi vida y ya está? Hacer chas, dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y a otra cosa.

\- Jane..., dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... prometo hablar con él en cuanto termine el fin de semana y tú...bueno, ya sabes... vuelvas a tu vida.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Maura colocó su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del banco y con sus dedos acarició la oreja de la morena.

\- ¿Tú que quieres hacer?

\- No quiero separarme de ti, no puedo, Jane... yo... te quiero...

Jane que miraba al lago, al oír aquel "te quiero" llevó su mirada a Maura y la clavó en aquellos ojos, eran maravillosos, los más maravillosos que había visto jamás. El rostro de la pelirroja ya no estaba tan feliz y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- Eh... no llores, por favor... sabes que lo que siento por ti es... es... indescriptible, decir un yo también me parece una forma cutre de expresarlo.

\- No es eso...¿cómo podemos arreglar esto sin que nadie sufra?

\- Lo arreglaremos, ya lo verás.

Jane se acercó un poco más a aquella mujer a la que amaba con todo su ser, claro que lo hacía y tampoco quería alejarse de ella, pero confiaba en que el destino jugase su papel como hasta ahora y todo se pondría a su favor. Extendió los brazos y abrazo a la pelirroja, la cual se escondió bajo el hombro de su detective.

El teléfono de Jane sonó, era su hermano Frankie, contestó sin moverse apenas y este emocionado comenzó a contarle del partido, los Red Sox habían ganado. Maura mientras seguía apoyada en su hombro y notó como vibraba el suyo. Lo sacó del bolso y vio que era un mensaje de su marido. _"Ha habido complicaciones en el hospital, necesitan que vuelva, he adelantado los vuelos, salimos en 2 horas y media"_

 ** _Y hasta aquí puedo escribir hoy, espero que les haya gustado. La continuación no tardará._**

 ** _A Vainilla, Bellachan y Anónimo gracias por aclarar mis dudas ;) En el color podía dudar pero en lo bellos que son no._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los ánimos y comentarios a todos. Osiris387 Feliz cumpleaños! Saluditos gente, nos leemos. xoxo_**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Jane seguía hablando con su hermano, se había puesto de pie y todo con la emoción de todas aquellas jugadas que le estaba comentando Frankie. Después de casi 15 minutos al teléfono se despidió y colgó. Se dio la vuelta para volver hacia Maura y se la encontró con el móvil en la mano y la mirada perdida.

\- Perdona, me he emocionado un poco, parece ser que Ortiz bateó como nunca y... ¿Hola? Pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? Sí.

\- ¿Sí? dijo riendo. No me estabas haciendo ni caso.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa? Claro, no...

\- No, que tengo que volver a California. Esta noche.

\- Venga, te estas quedando conmigo.

Pero según lo decía pudo ver en aquellos ojos avellana, más oscuros que nunca, que no bromeaba.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? He hecho al...

Maura levantó su móvil y le mostró el mensaje.

\- Joder, siempre tan oportuno.

La pelirroja sin decir nada más se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Jane la siguió y así fueron, en silencio hasta el coche. Una vez dentro del vehículo, la morena quería decir algo pero tampoco sabía que, ¿por qué siempre había algo que las interrumpía? Lo de fugarse cada vez le parecía mejor opción y hasta la estaba viendo viable, tenía ganas de acelerar y no frenar, conduciendo toda la noche hasta un lugar lejos de todo y de todos.

Llegaron a casa de sus padres, Maura se bajó del coche y seguía sin decir nada. Jane salió rápidamente y la agarró del brazo.

\- ¡Ey!Espera, ¿te vas a ir así?, ¿ya está? Pero la pelirroja soltó del agarre y sin contestar fue derecha a la puerta de entrada.

Tocó al timbre y no tardaron en abrir, era su cuñada que la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! Estábamos a punto de salir. ¿No te ha dicho Jane que nos veíamos todos en el Dirty Robber? El resto espera allí.

\- ¿Dónde está Marcus? entró empujándola.

\- ¿Tanto lo has echado de menos? Mujer, solo habéis estado unas horas separados...

Pero Maura no se quedó a escuchar más, entró en la casa, buscó en la planta baja y Becca le indicó con la mano que estaba arriba. A su paso dejo a sus cuñados boquiabiertos, la expresión de Maura no era habitual, estaba totalmente desencajada.

Jane apareció en el salón y la miraron pidiendo una explicación, pero ella se limitó a encoger los hombros.

\- Jane, ¿qué le has dicho? Parece molesta. Dijo Frankie.

\- Y tengo que ser yo la culpable, no me está buscando a mí...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé, dice que se van...

\- Pero si Marcus no nos ha dicho nada, lo estábamos esperando para ir...

\- Le ha surgido algo en el trabajo... y tienen que irse. Jane hablaba apretando más de lo normal los dientes y sus puños.

Frankie lo notó y se acercó a ella. - ¿Que pasa, Janie?

\- Nada. Pero una lágrima cayó sin previo aviso por su mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo y por su parte, Maura llegó al dormitorio y allí pudo encontrar a Marcus, ya tenía la maleta lista y ahora estaba con la suya, metiendo la ropa como quien llena la lavadora.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tú maleta, ya que tú poca prisa te has dado.

\- No me voy a ir contigo, mi avión sale mañana. Pero Marcus seguía enfaenado con todos aquellos vestidos y no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar al lunes?

Pero el hombre otra vez ni se molestó en contestar.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando! dijo elevando el tono.

Pero su marido seguía en el mismo plan.

\- Eres increíble, me haces venir aquí a montar un circo para tu madre y ahora que estoy a gusto, me dices que nos vamos.

\- ¿A gusto? Claro. Y echó una carcajada irónica.

\- ¿Qué?

Marcus se incorporó y se colocó delante de su esposa.

\- ¿Yo soy increíble? Sí ¿eh?

Maura lo miraba confusa, tenía cambios de humor seguido y a eso estaba acostumbrada, pero este enfado no lograba entenderlo, ni siquiera habían estado juntos...

\- Os vi, Maura.

\- ¿Nos... nos viste? ¿ A... a... quién?

\- Joder. A ti y a la zorra esa, como me la habéis jugado.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? dijo intentando mentir, pero no lo hacía muy bien.

Los nervios y el cabreo de Marcus iban en aumento, estaba a punto de perder el control, se dio la vuelta y golpeó la pared.

\- ¿Qué haces? Has bebido en el partido, ¿verdad?

\- Por no darte a ti. ¡Joder! Es que no te conozco. Eres una puta cínica.

\- Ya estás borracho otra vez.

Las voces de ambos subieron aún más el volumen, tanto que todos los que estaban abajo ya podían escuchar cada palabra que se decían. El golpe en la pared también se había escuchado. Jane se puso de pie, estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando allí arriba, ya había visto una situación parecida.

\- Voy a subir.

Pero Becca la agarró del brazo, - no deberías de meterte en cosas de pareja. Y la miró fijamente, Jane comprendió que era una indirecta bastante directa y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle se volvió a escuchar otro golpe. Frankie que empezaba a entender la situación salió corriendo pidiendo a las dos mujeres que se quedasen esperando.

Mientras tanto arriba seguía la discusión.

\- Me vas a decir, que ayer dormiste toda la noche, ¿verdad? Que no te moviste de la cama.

Maura estaba mirándolo fijamente, ni parpadeaba, su mundo se había paralizado, su marido lo sabía y ella no sabía como salir de aquello.

\- Os vi Maura, no voy a consentirlo, así que nos vamos.

\- No hay ninguna emergencia...

\- Claro que no, ¡estúpida! No te vas a salir con la tuya, me has jodido la vida. La agarró por los hombros y la estampó contra la pared.

\- Yo no me voy, no te tengo que pedir permiso para nada, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora.

\- ¡Claro que te vendrás!

\- Basta ya, Marcus. Suéltala inmediatamente. Dijo Frankie apareciendo por la puerta.

\- Largo de aquí, no tienes ni idea de como es, además no es cosa tuya.

\- Nada justifica tu comportamiento. Le agarró un brazo e intentó tirar de él, pero el hombre se resistió e hizo tanta fuerza que acabó por tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡Estás loco! comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas Maura.

Frankie se puso en pie y después de una forcejeo consiguió liberar a Maura y reducir a Marcus.

Aparecieron Becca y Jane, que no habían tardado nada en desobedecer las indicaciones de Frankie, todo había ocurrido en un segundo. Maura esta sentada en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, lloraba desconsolada. Marcus estaba al otro lado, con el detective de por medio. Becca corrió hacia su novio y Jane si ningún tipo de disimulo hacia Maura. En ese momento de despiste, Marcus aprovechó, todavía le invadía el rencor.

\- Tienes la jodida cara de subir, zorra. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un empujón por la espalda, con la mala suerte que la hizo chocar con fuerza contra la mesilla, se golpeó en el abdomen y cayó al suelo. Frankie y Becca volvieron a agarrar a Marcus.

\- ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí? gritó Frankie desesperado.

\- Pregúntale a la zorra de tu hermana.

En ese momento Frankie se giró y lo agarró del cuello. - Escúchame bien, no voy a consentir ni un insulto más, tengo mi pistola abajo, no me hagas ir a por ella.

Maura seguía llorando mientras su cuñada intentaba tranquilizarla. Frankie sujetaba a Marcus. Y nadie se había dado cuenta en esos dos minutos que Jane había caído al suelo y que no se había levantado.

\- ¿Jane? dijo Maura entre sollozos, al no recibir respuesta se puso en pie y corrió hacia ella. La morena estaba inconsciente.

\- Joder llamad a una ambulancia, grito Becca. Al oírlo Frankie soltó a Marcus y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Maura acariciaba su pelo mientras revisaba su cuerpo con la mirada, ¿qué estaba mal? Se fijó en su pantalón, había sangre. - Oh Dios mío...

La ambulancia llegó muy pronto y se llevaron a Jane, Frankie se metió en su coche, Maura sin pensarlo lo siguió y ambos siguieron a la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

Becca por su parte se llevó a su hermano al aeropuerto en el coche de Jane. Por el camino, cuando ya parecía que Marcus estaba un poco más tranquilo intentó hablar del tema.

\- Es mejor así, te vas tú y deja que se tranquilicen las cosas.

Marcus miraba por al ventana, estaba totalmente avergonzado, como había podido llegar a eso.

\- No estás bien, no estás nada bien. Continuó hablando Becca.

\- Joder, joder... decía mientras se golpeaba contra la ventanilla.

\- Oye, no se que ha pasado, pero necesitas ayuda para controlar tu ira.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo soportarlo, no puedo verla con otra persona... sigo enamorado de ella, Becca.

\- ¿Jane? dijo sorprendida aunque algo se temía.

Marcus asintió. - Lo que más me duele es que jamás me miró a mí como la mira a ella. No puedo soportarlo.

\- La verdad que no esperaba que Maura te engañase...

\- Ya no vivimos juntos y hace años que ni nos tocamos.

Siguieron hablando durante el camino, Marcus puso a su hermana al día, incluso le contó el encuentro con Jane en su casa de Beverly Hills y de lo mal que se había portado con su mujer durante los últimos años. Becca no cabía en su asombro, no conocía aquella versión de su hermano, estaba asustada y muy preocupada por él. Y depués lo otro, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Su cuñada con su cuñada? De lo que estaba segura era de que su madre no se podía enterar de nada, así que le prometió a su hermano silencio, por el momento.

En el hospital la situación era parecida, Maura y Frankie estaban en la sala de espera y este había aprovechada para preguntar. Pero Maura no estaba muy habladora y simplemente le dijo que se habían separado y que seguían fingiendo por su suegra, sin mencionar nada de su aventura con Jane. Aunque después de los insultos hacia su hermana por parte de Marcus y la cara de preocupación que tenía Maura podía imaginarse lo que había ocurrido. Solo los celos podían montar un espectáculo así entre adultos.

Una persona de bata apareció por la puerta preguntando por familiares de Jane Rizzoli. Les contó que todo había sido un susto y que la dejarían unas horas todavía en observación. Maura no estaba convencida de las explicaciones tan livianas que les estaba dando y preguntó.

\- ¿A qué se debe la hemorragia? ¿Por qué ha perdido la consciencia?

\- Bueno, como ya les he dicho todo está bien. El embrión está bien, no hay riesgo de aborto, pero la dejaremos en observación. Ha sido un golpe fuerte, aunque todavía seguimos sin entender como una persona se puede golpear así misma con un mueble.

\- Espere, espere, espere... ¿Ha dicho embrión? dijo el mediano de los Rizzoli.

\- Jane Rizzoli está embarazada de seis semanas, eso es lo que más nos preocupaba, la salud de Jane no corre peligro. ¿No han dicho que eran familiares?

\- Sí, pero... supongo que querría esperar para contarlo.

\- Pueden pasar a verla, pero de uno en uno.

Frankie miró a Maura. - ¿Sabías lo del embarazo?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Se había quedado impresionada. ¿Embarazada? Y casi lo pierde por su culpa.

\- Oye Maura, no se lo que os traéis entre manos, pero mi instinto me dice que deberías entrar tu primero.

Intentó sonreír y agarró las manos de Frankie para agradecer el gesto, estaba deseosa por entrar en aquella habitación y ver si todo estaba bien.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta 273, allí se paró, tomó aire y empujó suavemente la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y pudo ver a Jane, tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿aún no había despertado? ¿Acaso el doctor había omitido más información de la que pensaba? Entró y se acercó a los pies de la cama, se quedó allí observándola y sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Quién dijo que el corazón no dolía? Aquella imagen la destrozaba. ¿Cómo pudo acabar así el día? Jamás se lo perdonaría a Marcus, jamás. No quería volver a verlo en su vida.

Seguía mirando a su morena y se acercó aún más por un lateral de la cama, acercó una silla que había allí al lado y se sentó muy cerca. Tomó una de las manos de la detective y comenzó a acariciarla, cuando iba a hablar notó como le apretaba el agarre. Se fijó en su rostro, estaba apretando los ojos, ladeó su cabeza, poco a poco los párpados comenzaron a despegarse y aparecieron aquellos dos ojos marrones, nunca la habían alumbrado tanto.

\- Ey, dijo con su voz ronca.

\- Hola, dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Cómo he acabado aquí?

\- Ha sido por mi culpa, he discutido con Marcus y...

\- Shhhhh, es imposible que haya sido culpa tuya.

\- Te has llevado un golpe y has tenido un sangrado. Dijo con cara de preocupación y de culpabilidad.

\- Tengo algo de dolor en la barriga pero estoy bien.

\- Y bueno...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te pondrás bien.

\- Seguro, soy muy fuerte, ¿sabes? dijo levantando una ceja y poniéndose seria en plan de broma. - Ven aquí, dijo tirando de su brazo. ¿Ves esta sonrisa? Es de lo único que eres culpable, ¿de acuerdo? Y la acercó aún más hasta conseguir besarla.

\- Oye, está tu hermano afuera, también tienes ganas de verte, voy a salir para que pueda entrar.

\- Vale, pero ven aquí otra vez. Tiró de la blusa de la pelirroja hasta que pegaron sus labios. Se besaron durante unos minutos largos, digamos que se convirtió en un beso poco apropiado para un hospital. Se separaron y la pelirroja acarició el pelo de la paciente y le dio algún otro beso más.

\- A mi hermano dale 5 minutos, después quiero mas de esto, dijo riendo. - Ey, estoy bien, de verdad. Dijo al ver el semblante serio de la pelirroja.

Maura se levantó y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giró por última vez mirando a Jane.

\- Jane.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero... nunca lo olvides.

Jane sonrío y Maura salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala de espera pero antes paró en uno de los controles de enfermería. Cuando llegó a junto de Frankie, tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha empeorado?

\- No, está bien, Frankie. Voy a la cafetería, ¿puedes darle esto al entrar? Y le entregó un papel doblado.

Frankie lo guardó en el bolsillo y se fue a ver a su hermana. Maura comenzó a caminar, pero no en dirección a la cafetería.

\- Hermanita, ya estaba pensando en quedarme con tu mesa en la comisaría, pero veo que estás muy bien, ¡vaya! dijo riéndose.

\- Cállate. Esa mesa nunca será tuya.

Frankie movió la cabeza negando y se agachó para abrazar a su hermana.

\- Que sepas que mamá está en camino. Me han llamado al ver que tardábamos, he tenido que contarle que te has dado un golpe, dijo poniendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Está todo muy borroso, me empujó Marcus, ¿verdad?

Frankie asintió. - Por cierto, no le he dicho nada a Ma del embarazo, soltó con la boca pequeña.

\- ¿Becca está embarazada?¿Por eso os casáis?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Tú embarazo.

\- Ya basta, Frankie. No tengo ganas de bromas.

\- Janie... el médico nos ha dicho que estás embarazada de seis semanas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Tampoco lo sabías?

\- ¡¿Un hijo?! ¡¿Ahora?! Dios.

\- No, no lo sabías.

\- ¿Dices que os ha dicho? ¿A quienes?

\- A Maura y a mí.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Ha ido a la cafeter...

\- Por eso estaba tan rara, se despidió de mí, Frankie, ¿como no me he dado cuenta? dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

\- Espera. Me ha dado esto.

Frankie le entregó la nota a su hermana. Esta la abrió impaciente y comenzó a leer.

 _" Lo de esta tarde ha sido horrible, si creyésemos en el destino esto sería un claro mensaje. Casi pierdes a tu hijo y está claro que mi futuro no es estar cerca de uno, soy perjudicial para ellos, esto es así. Me voy porque te quiero, esa es la verdad, porque solo arrastro problemas y creo que nunca conseguiría hacerte lo feliz que mereces, no en el mundo real. Adiós, Jane"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 ** _Como siempre, lo primero, gracias por su apoyo, a todos los que dedicáis una parte de vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia y a dejar vuestras impresiones, es lo que más empuja a seguir._**

 ** _Dramón de los gordos me ha salido, casi telenovela. Así se acaba esta historia... que no, que es una broma, pesada. Todavía continúa unos capítulos más. ¿Maura tiene razón? ¿Creen que será capaz de marcharse? o ¿Jane conseguirá detenerla? ¿Podrán ser felices? Lo sabremos en unos días. Bye!_**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14:

\- No, no, no, no... decía Jane mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? le dijo su hermano.

\- No puedo dejar que se vaya, Frankie. Tú no lo entiendes.

\- Creo que lo entiendo más de lo que crees. Yo iré. Tú descansa. Ahora sois dos.

\- No, Frankie, debo ir yo, tú no...

\- Confía en mí, por favor. Por una vez deja que yo haga algo por ti.

\- Está bien, pero ¿podrías conseguir mi teléfono, por favor?

\- Ten, lo había guardado yo.

\- Gracias y por favor mantenme informada.

\- Descuida. Y Jane...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Todo saldrá bien.

Jane sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, la verdad es que estaba completamente agotada, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era dormir, pero eso no cabía en sus planes. Encendió el teléfono y directamente le dio a llamar.

\- Maura... vamos... contesta...

Pero el buzón de voz saltaba a los tres toques. Volvió a intentarlo. - Por favor... Y otra vez el contestador.

Y así unas diez veces pero todas con el mismo desenlace. Se tumbó en la cama, aquello le estaba comiendo por dentro, no poder hablar con ella y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y volvió a hacer otra llamada. Al tercer toque alguien contestó al otro lado.

\- Hola Casey, soy yo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frankie por su parte había salido a toda prisa y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Becca, la cual estaba en el aeropuerto y era más probable que pudiera encontrarse con Maura, así que le pidió que estuviese atenta.

Al salir del hospital se encontró con su madre que había llegado con su hermano Tommy.

\- Cariño, ¿a dónde vas tan apurado?

\- Nada, un asuntillo de última hora. En seguida vuelvo.

\- ¿Janie?

\- Jane está bien, habitación 273. ¿Papá?

\- Ha ido a casa con Martha, Lidia y el niño.

\- Vale. Nos vemos en un rato.

Y apuró el paso hasta el coche, mientras llegaba a él, telefoneo a su padre.

\- Hey, Pa. ¿Podrías pasarme con Maura?

\- ¿Maura cuál es? El vejestorio o la buenorra de California.

\- Papá...

\- Era una broma, no está aquí, hijo.

\- Ah, todavía no le habrá dado tiempo a llegar, avísame cuando lo haga, ¿de acuerdo? dijo disimulando y sin querer dar más explicaciones, solo quería información, saber si a su cuñada se le había ocurrido pasar a recoger sus cosas.

\- Sí, lo haré, ¿cómo está tu herman...

Pero Frankie ya había colgado. No quería defraudar a su hermana, quería encontrarla, necesitaba encontrarla y el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Jane siempre había cuidado de él y de Tommy. Era el momento de demostrarle que era un adulto y de que era capaz de resolver también. Su hermana lo necesitaba y él iba a hacer todo lo posible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ángela y Tommy llegaron a la planta de Jane y al aproximarse a la puerta pudieron escuchar como la detective hablaba con alguien, la matriarca supuso que sería Maura. Todavía no había hablado con su hija, no sabía como era la historia, aunque ni falta hací nada del mundo quería interrumpir ningún tipo de momento entre ellas dos así que intentó distraer a Tommy.

\- Cariño, estoy pensando, tu hermana estará cansada. Frankie acaba de estar con ella. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo en la cafetería primero? Así le dejamos un rato.

\- Bien, como tú quieras. A Tommy le extrañó un poco está reacción, su madre siempre quería estar en el ajo.

Así que bajaron, Ángela iba preocupada, el tono de Jane en aquella conversación no parecía del todo amigable. Se moría por saber todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado más de 45 minutos y su madre y su hermano aparecieron por la puerta.

\- Janie, ¿cómo estás? Dijo Ángela corriendo a abrazarla.

\- Bien, bien, pero si me aplastas...

\- Hola hermanita, dijo Tommy acariciándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? soltó la madre.

\- Me he tropezado, tantas alfombritas y obstáculos que tienes por casa... nada por lo que no haya pasado antes.

\- Ay hija, cualquier día nos matas de un disgusto. ¿De verdad que estás bien?

\- Sí, Ma...

Ángela de pronto empezó a hacer cosas raras con sus ojos, Jane sabía que trataba de decirle algo pero aquellos gestos eran totalmente indescifrables para ella.

\- ¿Tú... estás bien?

La madre puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- Tommy, cariño, tráeme un poco de agua, hace un calor horrible aquí dentro.

\- Ya parezco tu recadero...

Ángela frunció su ceño y lo miró con aquella mirada imperativa que la caracterizaba.

\- Voy, voy... dijo levantando sus brazos. Pero aprovecho para salir a tomar un poco el aire, no tardaré.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, Ángela se giró hacia su hija y esta se encogió con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Y Maura?

\- No lo sé.

\- Jane...

\- No lo sé, mamá, de verdad, se ha ido.

\- Habéis discutido, os he escuchado...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llegamos cuando Frankie se marchaba...

\- Ah no, hablaba Casey.

\- ¿Y?

\- Mamá, por favor, no tengo ganas de eso, ¿vale?

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Maura?

Jane levantó sus hombros e intentó aguantar las lágrimas pero sin éxito.

\- De verdad, no me apetece hablar...

\- Jane, te he dado espacio, he intentado respetar tu intimidad, pero no estás bien, necesitas hablar con alguien. Me preocupo por ti.

\- No sabría por donde empezar. Ni siquiera creo que alguien pueda entenderlo. Es que en realidad es todo una locura, pero... creo que es exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo que llevo esperando desde hace años, todo esto ha despertado algo en mí que... No sabía como acabar aquella frase.

\- Cariño, eso es el amor. Locura, delirio, frenesí, éxtasis...

\- Sé que te sonará raro, pero, ¿me das un abrazo?

Ángela sorprendida pero encantada se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, la abrazó con mucha ternura. Parecía como si hubiesen retrocedido años atrás y su Janie todavía fuese una niña. Eso le hizo sentir nostalgia, le gustaba aquello a pesar de que fuese a consecuencia de un mal momento de su hija. Se quedaron así durante una rato hasta que Tommy regresó con la botella de agua.

\- ¿Va todo bien? Ese momento era bastante extraño, su madre y su hermana abrazadas y parecía que era un acto mutuo.

\- Hola, Tommy. Tu hermana que con el golpe se ha puesto sensiblera.

\- ¿No estarás embarazada?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritó reaccionando de una manera mucho más exagerada de lo normal.

\- Lidia cuando estaba embarazada lloraba constantemente, no sé, era una broma, tranquila.

La detective cogió aire pero con dificultad y nada absolutamente nada pasaba desapercibido para Ángela Rizzoli, al menos nada que tuviera que ver con su hijos.

\- Janie...

\- Mhmmm... dijo mirando para otro lado.

\- ¿Estás embarazada?

\- Noooooo. Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y con ojos de locura.

\- Oh, sí, estás embarazada. Replicó su madre.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿con un golpe contra un mueble acabas ingresada y en observación...?esto sí tiene sentido. Pensó Tommy en alto.

\- ¿El bebé está bien?

\- No... estoy...- pero no pudo continuar- ¡Aj! eres insufrible, ¿porqué siempre tienes que adivinarlo todo?

\- ¿Está bien o no?

\- Está todo bien, pero por prevención me dejarán 12 horas aquí.

\- Oh díos mío, ¡que alegría!

Los dos Rizzoli invadieron la cama de la morena y se hartaron de darle besos y abrazos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entre todo esto Frankie llegó al aeropuerto, y se encontró con su novia en la puerta.

\- ¿Algo?

\- Ni rastro, no contesta al teléfono tampoco, lo he intentado varias veces pero nada.

\- Joder, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

\- El vuelo ya ha salido, aunque me extrañaría mucho que quisiera compartir asiento con mi hermano.

\- No sé, tú la conoces, ¿se te ocurre algo?

\- Estoy perdida, creo que ya no sé nada de nada.

\- Ven aquí. Frankie la abrazó, su futura mujer mostraba una cara de gran preocupación y no era para menos. Vaya situación, dejar a su hermano irse solo en aquel estado y ahora su cuñada en paradero desconocido y emocionalmente rota también.

\- Miremos cuando es el siguiente vuelo a LA y a esperar.

\- Bien, lo que haga falta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Más tarde en el hospital Jane ya estaba sola, había conseguido deshacerse de su madre jugando con el "abandono de sus invitados" que sabía que eso podría inquietarla y lo hizo. Además insistió asegurando que Frankie volvería pronto y se quedaría hasta que le diesen el alta. Ángela aceptó pero le hizo prometer que al salir de allí irían directos a la casa familiar a la hora que fuese y la morena asintió.

Antes de irse del todo la madre miró a su hija desde la puerta y le preguntó: - Por cierto, Jane, ¿y tus cuñados?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Marcus y Becca.

\- Eh... Jane no tuvo rapidez y se quedó muda poniendo cara de interrogación.

\- Entiendo. Buenas noches cariño.

Odiaba a su madre, es que en serio no se le pasaba una, era muy molesto. Estaba pensando en aquella última conversación, sus cuñados, su hermano se iba a casar con Becca, Marcus era el hermano de Becca, aquel indeseable iba a seguir en su vida... Cuando de pronto unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y de pronto le faltó el aire, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Hola...

Dio un salto de la cama pero se quedó parada en el borde con miedo a acercarse.

\- Hola...

\- No he podido.

\- ¿Qué no has podido?

\- Alejarme de ti.

Jane se acercó hasta estar cara a cara, hizo un ademán de abrazo a la otra persona pero está puso sus manos de por medio.

\- Espera, antes tengo que decirte algo.

\- Lo que quieras, pero dilo ya.

\- No estoy preparada para esto, nunca he vivido nada igual, no sé como enfrentarme... es una auténtica locura todo lo que nos está pasando y solo hace una semana que te conozco... tanta intensidad... me da tanto miedo...y después lo de tu embarazo... Casey y tú... me sobrepasa.

\- Para. Jane la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la cama. Se sentaron una frente a la otra.

\- Maura, yo me siento igual, me asusta esto, mucho, no creo que nadie nazca preparado, pero es que cuando estamos juntas... wow... siento que verdaderamente es donde tengo que estar, es donde quiero estar... contigo... a tu lado y que tu estés al mío. Solo te pido que no tires la toalla antes de intentarlo, por favor.

La pelirroja sonrío y acarició la mano de la detective que no la había soltado en ningún momento.

\- Vais a tener un hijo, yo...

\- He hablado con Casey.

Maura fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos castaños, quería prestar toda su atención a lo que venía.

\- Me he sincerado, Maura, se lo he contado, todo, desde mis sentimientos hacia él hasta mis sentimientos hacia ti. Y... después de una "acalorada" discusión me dice que me deja, él me deja a mí. -Sonrió al decir esto y movió la cabeza. - Ya no hay obstáculos entre nosotras, Maur.

La forense subió una mano hasta el rostro de la morena y con su pulgar rozó su mejilla.

\- No le has dicho lo del bebé, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Tiene derecho a...

\- Todavía no sé si voy a tenerlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es algo que debo pensar bien,no soy solo yo, está mi trabajo y... tú...

\- No, Jane, yo...

\- Confío en ti, Maura.

\- Apenas me conoces.

\- Lo suficiente para saber que eres una madre estupenda.

\- No soy madre... ya no...

\- Escúchame, iremos despacio.

\- Por Dios, ¡estamos hablando de tener un hijo!

La pelirroja se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro. Jane la siguió y la enganchó por la espalda abrazándose bien a su abdomen.

\- Sé que todo esto da mucho vértigo, dijo en un tono muy bajito en su oído. - Ha sido tan rápido y de golpe... pero quiero ver a donde nos lleva, siento que merece mucho la pena y que si no lo intentamos nos arrepentiremos toda la vida. ¿Qué tenemos que perder? -Se hizo un silencio-¿Miedo a qué?

Maura echó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Jane y con sus manos acariciaba los brazos que la sujetaban.

\- Miedo a sufrir más.

\- Piensa ¿por qué no te has ido?

La forense abrió los brazos de la morena y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella. Jane aprovechó la cercanía de sus labios para atraparlos con su boca. Y como cada vez que se rozaban una electricidad atravesó sus cuerpos. Se separaron una milésima, pegaron sus frentes y una nariz acariciaba a la otra.

\- Esto ya ha empezado, estamos metidas... hasta el cuello, pero de ti depende meter también la cabeza.

Maura que seguía con los ojos cerrados desde el beso, los mantuvo y volvió a besar aquellos labios.

\- Quédate aquí conmigo y cuando me den el alta si te apetece nos vamos a mi apartamento, y si te apetece te quedas hasta el lunes o hasta el martes y...

La forense abrió los ojos y los clavó en su mirada.

\- Lo que quiero decir es, vayamos día a día, todo lo poco a poco que podamos, quizás cuando lleguemos al martes ni me soportes- las dos rieron- no adelantemos acontecimientos, ¿vale? Ya solo depende de ti y de mí... Yo digo sí... ¿tú? ¿qué dices?

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy. La historia después de llegar a un blanco y negro absoluto va a ir cogiendo color, confiad en mí. La próximo actualización ya está en camino, así que no creo que tarde mucho.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos y sigan con sus reviews que es lo mejor de todo esto. Saludos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

\- Sería impensable para mí no planificar cualquier cosa, por mínima importancia que tuviese, no pensar en el futuro de una situación, comparar sus pros- rozó con sus dedos la barbilla de la morena mientras ladeaba su cabeza y miraba los labios de esta- con sus contras, como los 4000 km que nos separan en este caso. Jamás imaginé que alguien pudiese nublarme la razón, y contigo- hizo una pausa y acarició la mejilla de la detective- contigo no soy capaz de pensar... o peor, no quiero pensar...

Jane con una sonrisa la interrumpió. - ¿Lo que estás queriendo decir es que estás perdiendo la cabeza por mí?

Maura negó con la cabeza y por primera vez sonrió relajada, pero no estaba contestando a la pregunta de Jane, ella seguía con su propios pensamientos y en forma de susurro salió de sus labios. - Esto es increíble.

\- Tú eres increíble.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas, echó sus brazos tras el cuello de la detective y la abrazó. Jane puso sus manos en la espalda de la pelirroja y la acarició lentamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.

\- Hoy me quedo, dijo en bajito.

\- ¿Entonces...

\- Hoy, me quedo.

\- Vale, dijo Jane mientras sonreía, entendió que Maura estaba aceptando su propuesta.

\- Ahora deberías descansar.

Se soltaron pero no se separaron demasiado, Jane tomó el mentón de Maura entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, le mostró toda su sonrisa, con lo que la forense no pudo hacer otra cosa que contagiarse.

\- Hola, dijo la pelirroja.

\- Hola, contestó Jane con los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Acercó su boca hasta poder besarle, de una manera tierna, con mucho cuidado, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento.

\- Venga, a la cama. Cortó Maura el momento porque sabía como acabarían y no era propio ni el lugar ni la situación, Jane estaba convaleciente.

\- Mmmm, vamos.

\- Te hablo como médico, tienes que descansar.

\- Lo sé, pero tú también, hay sitio para las dos.

Maura rió y volvió a negar con su cabeza. No se lo podía creer, nunca había sido tan fácil de convencer.

Jane se acomodó de lado en la cama y abrió la sábana haciendo un gesto para que Maura se metiese.

\- No, hoy la cuidadora aquí soy yo. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó a la espalda de la morena, abrazándola.

\- Mmmmm, odio los hospitales, pero me quedaría así toda la vida.

Maura sonrió a su espalda, no dijo nada pero sentía lo mismo. Sin pensar comenzó a tararear algo. Jane no era capaz de identificar la canción pero si lo que intentaba era que se relajase, lo estaba consiguiendo. Era un tarareo suave, podría ser una nana y con esa dulce voz sonaba angelical. La morena no tardó apenas un minuto en rendirse entre los brazos de Morfeo. Maura notó la respiración profunda y constante, dejó el tarareo y cerró también sus ojos quedándose dormida al mismo ritmo que su paciente.

Al cabo de unas horas, Maura despertó, por un momento no supo ni donde estaba. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una silla y una ventana. Notó un agarre alrededor de su abdomen, llevó su mano hacia aquellas que la abrazaban y al momento las reconoció. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca. Había conseguido salirse con la suya y darle la vuelta a aquella postura. Intentó girarse, se moría por ver aquel rostro, pero a medio camino, escuchó un carraspeo. Se incorporó un poco y vio a una mujer muy sonriente y con pijama azul.

\- Perdonad la interrupción, se que es temprano, pero necesito extraerle sangre a la paciente, cuanto antes se haga el análisis antes podrán irse.

\- ¿Qué horas es?

\- Las cinco y media.

Maura se levantó y Jane al notar el vacío abrió sus ojos, en su rostro había preocupación.

\- Jane, la enfermera necesita una muestra de sangre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Buenos días, solo será un segundo.

\- Ah.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba presionando su brazo con un algodón.

\- Listo. Le comentaba a su esposa que he venido temprano porque así si todo da bien en una hora aproximadamente podrán marcharse.

A las dos mujeres les cambió el tono de su tez, pasó de blanco a un rojo casi chillón, pero ninguna de las dos hizo algún intento de corregir a aquella sanitaria.

\- Bueno, hasta luego. Les apago la luz.

Y se marchó dejando a la pareja en silencio y a oscuras.

Maura a tientas buscó la cama para sentarse y se acomodó al lado de la morena. Esta al notarla a su lado le echó el brazo por encima y la pegó más a ella.

\- ¿Sabes? rompió Jane el silencio.

\- Mhm.

\- En otras circunstancias hubiese saltado. Cualquier palabra que tuviese que ver con el compromiso me haría ponerme a la defensiva. Pero me ha gustado que pensase que eres mi esposa, me ha gustado que piense que eres solo mía... me gusta eso.

\- ¿Tuya?

\- Ya me entiendes...

Maura se acurrucó de lado mirando hacia ella y con su mano acarició al barriga de Jane. - ¿Te duele? dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- No, aunque creo que tus manos tienen mucho que ver.

\- No podía hacer menos.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? Porqué creo que se me ha pegado algo de medicina.

\- Pues, me da algún pinchazo la cabeza.

\- ¿Aquí? dijo masajeandole el cabello.

\- Justo ahí.

Y así se fueron quedando dormidas de nuevo. Jane estaba impaciente por el nuevo día, el no saber como continuaría frenaba todas sus ganas de abandonar aquella cama. Cuando el médico cruzo la puerta a las 8 ella ya estaba con los ojos abiertos, estaba algo nerviosa.

Todo estaba bien, pero el doctor le había pedido tranquilidad y le había dado al menos una semana de baja hasta que visitase a su ginecólogo para continuar con el seguimiento de cerca.

Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba, le daba vueltas al tema, ya era un nuevo día ¿qué pasaría hoy? Había algo en su interior que le ayudaba a mantener la calma, algo que le decía que todo iría bien. Confiaba en eso. Nadie la había mirado de aquella manera, eso querría decir algo.

Se puso su ropa y salió del baño. Al hacerlo se encontró a Maura hablando por teléfono.

\- ... esta lista la reserva, entonces. Gracias, un saludo. Y colgó.

\- ¿Te vas?

Maura se acercó a ella y la besó.

\- Ya te han dado el alta, ¿no? He visto el papel.

\- Sí, pero...

\- He hecho una reserva en el InterContinental.

\- Pero...

\- Vamos a hacerlo bien, paso a paso. Irás a ver a tu familia y yo me voy al hotel. He pensado que podríamos tener una cita. Propuso mientras acariciaba los hombros de la morena.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Es lo que hace la gente, Jane. Iremos a cenar, luego daremos un paseo y si la cita va bien y hay química podría acompañarte a casa y... bueno... resumió mientras rozaba los labios de Jane con los suyos.

\- Lo de la química no lo tengo yo muy claro.

Maura rió y mordió el labio inferior de la morena. - Creo que haríamos saltar por los aires el Gran Colisionador de Hadrones.

Jane levantó la ceja no entendiendo nada.

\- El acelerador de partículas más potente...

\- Sí- la besó- vale. No entendía nada y ni falta hacía. Y la siguió besando.

Controlando su lado salvaje se dispusieron a abandonar el hospital. Jane iba a avisar a su madre de que iría para allí, cuando se acordó de su hermano.

\- Oh, Frankie.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? preguntó la forense.

\- Me va a matar.

Buscó su número en el teléfono y le dio a llamar.

\- Hola...

\- Hey Jane, lo siento, pero ni rastro de...

\- Oye Frankie, lo siento, de verdad, pero Maura está aquí conmigo.

\- Oh, gracias a Dios, ¿está bien?¿dónde ha pasado la noche?

\- Eh... aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? Hemos dormido en el aeropuerto, Jane.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que apareció y yo...

\- Tranquila- Frankie cambió el tono, su hermana no necesitaba más problemas- me alegro de que las cosas se hayan arreglado.

\- Gracias, Frankie, por todo.

\- Nada hermanita, para eso estamos.

\- Voy ahora para casa de Ma, ¿nos vemos allí?

\- Nos vamos a dar una ducha y luego nos pasamos.

\- Ah, Frankie, Ma cree que has pasado la noche aquí conmigo y me gustaría que lo siguiese creyendo.

\- No hay problema, Janie. ¡Hasta después!

\- Chao.

La pareja salió por la puerta del hospital por fin.

\- Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Dijo Maura.

\- Cojamos el mismo taxi, quiero acompañarte.

\- No voy a escapar, Jane.

\- Solo quiero aprovechar todos los segundos que pueda contigo.

Maura no rechistó. Las dos montadas en el taxi, como una pareja de adolescentes sin poder sacarse las manos de encima ni los labios. El taxista miraba por el retrovisor de vez en cuando, estaba algo sorprendido por aquella situación. Al llegar al hotel, el taxi se detuvo y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta por lo que el conductor tuvo que interrumpirlas. Se despidieron y quedaron en hablar más tarde para concretar lo de la noche.

\- Bueno... nos vemos luego.

\- Hablamos para concretar la hora, pasaré a recogerte.

\- Bien... y se acercó otra vez a los labios de la morena, ya tenía sus pies fuera, pero le costaba salir de todo.

Se besaron un poco más, el taxista comenzaba a desesperarse un poco y se lo hizo notar con resoplidos. Las chicas se dieron cuenta y a desgana se separaron, Maura cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando mientras el coche arrancaba. Continuaron mirándose hasta que la distancia se lo permitió. Jane se colocó bien en el asiente y suspiró pero sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Qué bonitos son los comienzos, ¿verdad? Soltó aquel conductor.

\- ¿Perdone?

\- Disfrútelo, amiga, porque eso no dura para siempre, todo aquello que adorabas de la otra persona acabas por odiarlo y vas envejeciendo y todo se vuelve más feo y viejo.

Jane optó por ignorarlo, no le interesaba aquel pesimismo, ella hoy estaba entusiasmada y era lo que le importaba, nadie le iba a quitar la ilusión y menos aquel conductor con una vida, al parecer, llena de frustraciones.

Llegó a casa de sus padres, dejó el taxi y apuró el paso hasta la puerta del domicilio. Llamó al timbre y ni habían pasado dos segundos y su madre abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Janie! Y abrió sus brazos lo más que puedo para envolver a su hija entre ellos.

Todos los que estaban salieron a recibirle al escuchar a Ángela. Por allí aparecieron Frank, Tommy, Lidia y el pequeño TJ. Pasaron hasta el salón, Jane se acomodó en un sofá y rapidamente su sobrino saltó a su lado y se dejó caer encima, jugando a las peleas, como tantas otras veces habían hecho.

\- ¡TJ! Bájate de ahí, la tía Jane esta enfermita. Le dijo Lidia.

\- Estoy bien, déjalo. Sentó a su sobrino sobre sus piernas y sujetándolo bajo los brazos abría y cerraba sus piernas haciendo que pareciese que se caía. TJ comenzó a reir y Jane le atacó con cosquillas, acabaron los dos tumbados en el sofá riendo. En esos momentos, no se ssabría distinguir si entre ellos había diferencia de edad.

El niño acabó agotado y Jane también, así que dejaron el juego.

\- Cariño, quieres que te prepare una taza de café o descafeinado, mejor.

\- Estaría bien, sí. Por cierto, ¿Y Martha?

\- Está arriba hablando con su hijo o al menos intentándolo, respondió Frank.

Y justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hola, Jane. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

La morena cortada, no supo como seguir la conversación, cuanta información tendría aquella señora, sabría todo, no sabría nada, así que se limitó a sonreír. Y rápidamente intervino Ángela.

\- ¿Has hablado con Marcus?

\- Sí, contestó algo compungida.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? continuó la señora Rizzoli.

\- Ah, no, está todo bien. Ha tenido que marcharse por una urgencia. Solo que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le he pedido hablar con Maura y no ha querido ponerse.

Jane y Ángela se miraron pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. Pero la señora Thomas siguió hablando.

\- Y eso sí que es raro. Lo que me lleva a pensar que me están ocultando algo.

\- Mujer, estaría cansada, todo el ajetreo del viaje, el tener que salir con tanta prisa, quizá todavía está durmiendo... Dijo Ángela en un intentó de disculparla.

\- No conoces a mi nuera, jamás haría eso, tan siquiera un hola.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que más tarde recibes una llamada de su parte.

\- Gracias, Ángela, por intentarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos al mercado a comprar cosas para preparar una buena comida?

\- Estupendo. Iré a cambiarme.

\- Yo también, ¿alguien más se apunta?

Pero ninguno de los que allí estaban mostró entusiasmo, así que no insistió y subió a su cuarto a ponerse algo decente con lo que salir.

\- Nosotros en un rato iremos a dar un paseo con TJ, lo llevaremos hasta el parque, si os apetece... ¿Papá, Jane...?

\- Sí, claro, encantado de ir con mi angelito. Dijo el abuelo.

Jane por el contrario se lo pensó un poco pero acabó por rechazar la idea aprovechándose de su parte médico por primera vez.

Una vez sola en la casa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar por teléfono.

\- Hola, contestaron al otro lado después del primer toque.

\- Hola, echaba de menos tu voz.

\- Jane... pero un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo al oír la suya.

\- ¿Tienes todo preparado para nuestra cita?

\- Restaurante reservado, pero hay un problema.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Toda mi ropa está en casa de tus padres.

\- No creo que toda. Jane podía imaginarla con un planta entera de su casa a modo de vestidor.

\- Bueno, toda la que tengo en el estado de Massachusetts.

Jane rió. - Entonces... tendré que pasarme antes a llevarte la maleta.

\- Mhm.

\- Puedo ir ahora.

\- No seas impaciente, dijo con una sonrisa que ni le cabía. Ella también se moría por verla, pero quería hacer las cosas con un poco orden, después de la cena si que ya se dejaría llevar.

\- Está bien, te la llevaré media hora antes.

\- Una hora mejor y déjamela en la recepción.

\- Que misteriosa te has puesto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Me he quedado sola en casa de mis padres. Unos con TJ y otras comprando para la comida. ¿Eso que se oye es un secador de pelo?

\- No...

\- ¿Estás en la peluquería?

\- Es la tele, intentó mentir, pero le salió un tartamudeo extraño que la delató.

\- Te lo estás tomando en serio. Me gusta. Pero a ti no te hace falta nada para estar bellísima, ya lo eres.

Maura se sonrojó.

\- Oh, están llamando a la puerta. Seguro son Frankie y Lidia.

\- Ah, bien, la reserva la he puesto para las cinco.

\- Ojalá fuesen ya.

\- Lo sé...

\- Bueno, voy a abrir...

\- Un beso, Jane, se despidió como una tonta acariciando el teléfono.

La morena sonrió y colgó mientras se acercaba a la puerta a abrir. Y efectivamente, Frankie y Becca esperaban detrás.

\- Hola, Jane.

\- Hola chicos, saludó sin poder disimular su felicidad.

\- Veo que las cosas están yendo bien. Le dijo su hermano al pasar por su lado.

Jane sonrió aún más y levantó sus hombros.

\- ¿ Los demás? preguntó Becca.

Jane les contó y entonces Frankie la cogió del brazo llevándola hacia el salón. - Creo que es buen momento para sentarse, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

 ** _Gente hasta aquí este capítulo 15. Gracias por su paciencia y por regalarme sus reviews, es siempre un subidón. Intentaré actualizar en menos de una semana, a ver si lo consigo. Saludos a todos! Nos leemos!_**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Jane siguió a su hermano y cuñada, se sentó en la butaca que estaba al lado del sofá grande en el que se habían sentado Frankie y su novia. La morena temblaba, masajeaba sin parar sus cicatrices desde que escucho el "tenemos que hablar" y ahora sentada se le sumaba un movimiento de pierna que confirmaba su nerviosismo. Estaba pálida, podía notarlo, su cabeza parecía que ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo, se había quedado sin sangre. No le tenía miedo a su hermano, sabía que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa, pero sí a aquella rubia que ahora vivía con él y la cual tenía mucho que decir en este caso. Todo aquello podía afectar muy directamente y de manera perjudicial a la relación con su familia y sobre todo a la complicidad que tenía con Frankie desde niños, eso sí le aterraba.

El chico quiso tomar la iniciativa para aliviar un poco la tensión rompiendo aquel silencio que parecía eterno.

\- Janie, tranquila, todo está bien...

\- Bueno, Frankie, me gustaría empezar a mí. Interrumpió su prometida con un tono bastante serio, más de lo que a Jane le hubiese gustado. Esto hizo que su pierna aumentase la velocidad de movimiento.

\- Sí, claro... respondió Frankie un tanto dubitativo, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría en aquella sala.

\- Becca, yo... intentó atajar la morena echándose hacia adelante.

\- Espera, Jane, por favor, volvió a interrumpir levantando su mano. Y Jane cerró su boca y pegó su espalda al respaldo de nuevo sin dejar su movimiento de pierna y su masaje de manos.

Becca fijo la mirada en su cuñada y mantuvo el silencio unos segundos. La detective no sabía como interpretar aquello, los nervios aumentaban y le sudaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sientes por Maura? por fin continuó.

A la detective le sorprendió que fuese tan directa, estaba preparada para que le soltase un gran rollo sobre el honor, la familia... pero no se esperaba para nada ese inicio y la cogió tan desprevenida que no fue capaz de decir ni palabra, solo le mostró alguna mueca que no se sabía si era de tristeza o de alegría o una mezcla de ambas.

Frankie le dio un golpecito con el brazo a su novia y esta que ya se había dado cuenta del bloqueo que estaba sufriendo Jane, ablandó su gesto y continuó hablando.

\- A ver, Jane, no es algo que me agrade esto, se trata de la vida de mi hermano y le quiero. Pero también quiero a Frankie, creo que nunca he querido tanto a nadie y por nada del mundo quiero que sufra. Verte triste le hace sufrir. Quiero hacer esto bien y quiero ser comprensiva, por eso necesito saber tus sentimientos, porque mi reacción y opinión pueden variar dependiendo de cuales sean.

Jane estaba atenta mirando a su cuñada, a aquella cara seria, había escuchado cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de aquella mujer, aunque a juzgar por su rostro no lo parecía, estaba totalmente inexpresiva y eso era porque toda su concentración estaba puesta en mantener una respiración constante.

\- Jane... no es necesario que abras de par en par tu corazón, ni que nos cuentes intimidades, pero necesito saber si estas haciendo esto como experimento, un por probar o realmente podrías llegar...

\- Estoy loca por ella, dijo como resucitando del más allá.- tanto... que tengo miedo, estoy asustada de lo que siento y tengo muchas esperanzas e intento ser positiva, quiero serlo... Su voz se hizo más temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar. Frankie se puso de pie y se sentó en uno de los brazos de la butaca para poder abrazarla. Becca se sentó en la orilla del sofá para poder alcanzar sus manos. Las agarró con delicadeza parando aquel movimiento nervioso con sus cicatrices.

\- Necesito apoyo, no está siendo fácil para mí, no era mi intención montar todo esto, ¿cómo iba yo a saber... ¿cómo podía yo...

\- Calma, Jane, haremos una cosa. Voy a preparar unas infusiones y nos cuentas todo desde el principio. Becca habló intentando sonreír, le costaba mucho, muchísimo, le preocupaba su hermano pero más su madre, no podía evitar pensar en toda la repercusión que podría tener aquello. Se incorporó y fue hacia la cocina dejando a los hermanos solos con una intimidad que creyó necesaria.

Cuando volvió con la bandeja y las tazas, Frankie estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá y Jane parecía algo más tranquila, incluso sonreía mientras escuchaba una loca historia de la comisaría que su novio contaba. Otra vez quedaba claro que ambos se hacían mucha falta, sabían como calmarse aunque fuese evitando el tema.

Becca apoyó la bandeja en la mesita de centro y se acomodó al lado de su hombre. No sabía como volver a empezar, como sacar el tema de nuevo pero para su suerte no fue necesario. Jane estaba lista y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Alguna vez os ha pasado que queréis montar en la montaña rusa porque sabéis que os va a gustar pero por miedo os quedáis en la noria y no podéis dejar de pesar en como sería montarse en la otra atracción?

\- ¿Qué? dijo Frankie riendo.

\- Sí, contestó Becca teniendo una ligera idea de por donde quería ir la morena.

\- Pues yo ni siquiera sabía que existía la montaña rusa.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? preguntaba mientras abría los brazos y miraba a las dos mujeres

\- Yo me monté en la noria y creí que eso era lo más, que eso era todo. Hasta que un día me crucé con Maura. Su voz fue lo primero que conocí de ella, me atrajo como la música a un niño a la feria, y cuando me planté frente a ella y vi aquellos ojos, entonces me dí cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida subida a la atracción equivocada y todo porque me había conformado.

Frankie miraba al techo intentando unir los datos.

\- Lo siento, hermanito, no soy buena con las comparaciones.

\- Te he entendido perfectamente, Jane. Dijo Becca- continúa por favor.

\- Una vez que la vi, no pude evitar dejar de pensar en ella e hice lo posible para volver a verla. Tenía que comprobar que era todo aquello. El destino o lo que sea nos lo puso fácil y así empezamos a hablar, salimos a cenar y dejando el miedo a un lado me subí comprando varios billetes.

\- O sea, os enrrollasteis en Santa Mónica.

\- Frankie, dijo en bajito Becca mientras le daba un codazo.

\- Jamás me podría imaginar que fuese tu cuñada, jamás, ni en una peli de ciencia ficción... yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Ella está separada... me contó lo mal que lo había pasado... no hice nada malo.

\- Claro que no, Jane. Mira, me duele ver a mi hermano mal, pero esa relación se había acabado hace mucho, no por tu culpa.

A Jane empezaron a caerle las lágrimas.

\- Maura se merece ser feliz y por lo poco que he hablado con Marcus, parece que contigo lo es. Me ha dicho que nunca le ha mirado como te mira a ti.

La detective se sonrojo. - No puedo explicaros con palabras lo que siento por ella. Me desconcierta un poco que haya sido en tan poco tiempo y tengo miedo de que así como vino se vaya, pero creo que vale mucho la pena intentarlo. Lucharé por esto todo lo que pueda.

\- Yo voy a estar contigo, hermanita.

\- Y yo también, Jane. Becca había empatizado mucho con la historia y con la manera de emocionarse de su cuñada, sería injusto interponerse por apoyar una relación con su hermano que nunca volvería porque estaba totalmente muerta, la forma de enterarse y el transcurrir de los hechos quizá no había sido el adecuado pero aquella historia merecía tener una oportunidad.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está? dijo la rubia.

\- Está en un hotel. Me ha pedido que le lleve su maleta.

\- Si quieres nosotros nos encargamos, aunque que tontería querrás verla, dijo el chico.

\- No, no, estaría bien. Hemos quedado para cenar, así tengo más tiempo para hacer una cosa.

\- Bien, me gustaría verla y hablar con ella también. Y Jane,-dijo antes de abandonar la habitación- se valiente, las montañas rusas tienen frenos, lo apasionante es no usarlos, pero sabes que están ahí.

Jane sonrió y se quedó pensativa. Frankie se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. - ¿Unas canastas?

\- Acabo de salir del hospital.

\- Los brazos los tienes bien, ¿no?

\- Frankie, tengo reposo.

\- Unos tiros, sin cubrir.

La morena leyó entre líneas y se dio cuanta de que lo que quería era hablar, pero a su hermano le costaba hacerlo de una manera tan íntima, mirándose a los ojos, cosa que a ella también, así que aceptó.

Una vez en el patio, empezaron los lanzamientos y a los pocos segundos Frankie se lanzó.

\- Maura sabe lo del bebé.

\- Ya, lo hemos hablado.

\- Toma lanza.

Jane cogió el balón y con un brazo de gancho e intentado no saltar lanzó encestando.

\- Muy bien, hermanita, veo que no pierdes las puntería.

\- He hablado con Casey también.

\- ¿Y? preguntó mientras hacía una entrada intentando machacar.

\- Ya es pasado.

\- ¡¿Se desentiende del bebé?!

\- No, eso no se lo he dicho. ¡Toma!dijo celebrando su tercera canasta consecutiva.

\- Como hombre a mí me gustaría saberlo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, tiene el mismo derecho que yo a decidir que hacer, pero siento que con quien tengo que tomar la decisión es con Maura.

\- ¡Tripleeee!

\- !Que va a ser triple! No estas ni a tres pasos.

\- ¿Y ella qué piensa?

\- No se lo he preguntado tan directamente, le asusta la situación, no quiero agobiarla demasiado.

\- Hay un embarazo en marcha y en eso si que no hay tiempo muerto, vas a contrarreloj.

\- Gracias por tranquilizarme, dijo lanzándole el balón a cuerpo. Pero tienes razón.

En esto aparece TJ corriendo. - Hola tía Jane, hola tío Frankie.

\- Hola enano, dijo Frankie cogiéndolo por los aires. ¿Con quién has venido?

\- Con abuelo.

Al poco aparece Tommy, - Reunión de hermanos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un partidito?

\- ¡Venga!

\- Vente conmigo, TJ, vamos a ver que está haciendo mami. Y agarró de la mano al niño que iba dando saltitos al lado de su tía.

\- Janie. Gritó Frankie.

\- ¿Qué? dijo girándose.

\- Te queda bien. Y le guiñó un ojo.

Jane se dio la vuelta y sonriendo siguió su camino.

Las horas pasaron, ya habían comido e incluso la mayoría se había echado una siesta. Eran las 3,30 de la tarde, por lo que Jane se despidió de todos diciendo que iba a pasar por su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa, más tarde con un mensajito ya cancelaría lo de cenar con la familia, no le gustaba mentirle a su madre pero es que no había otra forma de salir de allí.

\- Por cierto, Martha, ha sido un placer conocerla.

\- No, cariño, no te despidas todavía, Martha todavía se quedará unos días.

\- ¡Ah, genial! dijo entre dientes y salió. La presencia de aquella mujer, aunque era muy agradable, complicaba un poco las cosas.

Antes de ir a su apartamento hizo una parada, tenía algo pensado y necesitaba hacer algo antes. Llegó a su apartamento y eran casi las 4, tenía tiempo de sobra para darse una ducha, vestirse y llegar al InterContinental a la hora, no le hacía falta más.

A las 5 menos cuarto estaba como un clavo en la puerta del hotel, ya le había enviado un mensaje a Maura y esperaba impaciente. Al final vestirse le había llevado más de lo que se pensaba, empezó poniéndose unos vaqueros pero enseguida desechó la idea. Nunca podría estar a la altura de Maura pero por lo menos intentarlo. Así que sacó un vestido negro ceñido de encaje, que le quedaba como un guante, marcaba sus curvas a la perfección. Era el vestido que había usado en la fiesta de fin de año de la comisaría aunque aquella vez no se lo había puesto con tantas ganas. El vestido solo tenía una manga, por lo que uno de sus hombros lucía desnudo tapado por alguno de sus rizos que caían salvajes, estaba espectacular, tanto que algún idiota que pasó por allí en coche se lo hizo saber con silbidos y piropos de obrero.

Cuando estaba entretenida con sus pensamientos escuchó un taconeo, ese era el taconeo, solo ella sabía caminar así, aquel ruido de zapatos era música para sus oídos y su corazón comenzó a hacer la percusión a aquella melodía, levantó la mirada y allí estaba. Estaba envuelta en vestido dorado muy entallado y largo, con una abertura delante.

\- Guau, dijo la morena casi sin aliento, - me quieres matar.

\- Es lo único que tenía para salir.

\- Seguro que es mentira, pero no me importa.

Maura sonrió mientras se acercaba a la morena y le dio un beso en la mejilla rozando suavemente los labios para no dejarlos marcados en la piel de la morena.

\- Estás increíble, dijo después al oído.

\- ¡Tu pelo! soltó Jane mientras Maura se separaba de ella.

\- Sí, ahora soy rubia. Nueva vida pelo nuevo, dijo susurrando y acariciando la mano de su acompañante.

\- Y te lo has cortado, me gusta, comentó acariciándolo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, ¿a dónde me dirijo? preguntó.

\- Creo que queda cerca, restaurante Sorellina.

\- Buena elección, sí esta cerca, aunque creo que llegaremos algo tarde.

Llegaron al restaurante, pasaban 10 minutos de las 5, el maître las recibió y enseguida las acompañaron a su mesa. El servicio era muy bueno y rápidamente les dejaron las cartas y ellas se decidieron. Jane pidió fettuccine y Maura gnocchi con langosta además de un Barolo para acompañar la cena.

La cita marchaba a la perfección, eran perfectas la una para la otra a pesar de ser tan diferentes, el "feeling" entre ellas era indiscutible. Sus miradas lo decían todo, si no estuviesen en un sitio público hacia rato que aquella mesa habría volado por los aires así como sus vestidos. Aún así fue inevitable algún roce con sus piernas por debajo de la mesa o con sus manos por encima.

Las dos chicas se tomaron la cena en serio y hablaron sobre sus vidas como si se acabasen de conocer, como si aquello fuese una primera cita, que en el fondo es de lo que Maura trataba, volver a empezar.

Tanto la cena como el vino estaban exquisitos. Pidieron la cuenta y se pelearon para pagar hasta que finalmente Maura ganó la lucha.

Ya fuera, ambas se quedaron calladas y dubitativas de cual debería ser el siguiente paso. Así que Jane propuso. - ¿Te apetece una copa? Hay un sitio al que me gustaría llevarte.

\- Soy toda tuya.

Y Jane la miró con cara picarona, le sonrío y la cogió del brazo. - Vamos andando.

\- ¿Has visto mis tacones?

\- Es ahí al lado.

\- Está bien, paseemos.

Fueron caminando despacio, seguían charlando de cosas poco trascendentales, cualquier chorrada les valía para seguir con aquel tonteo, podrían pasarse horas hablando del tiempo, porque la conversación de verdad importante la tenían sus ojos.

Llegaron a su destino en poco más de 10 minutos, Maura se quedó mirando aquel rascacielos, ahora entendía menos aquel paseo.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado?

\- Sí, ahora hay que subir a la planta 52.

Se metieron en el ascensor y al llegar arriba y abrirse las puertas la ahora rubia se quedó impresionada. Estaban en el Top of the Hub, el restaurante con mejores vistas de la ciudad.

\- Ven, dijo Jane, tomándola de la mano.

Ocuparon una mesa y pidieron unos mojitos. Maura estaba impresionada con aquella fotografía que podía verse a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Te gusta? preguntó Jane sonriendo y muy segura de la respuesta.

\- Me encanta.

\- Bueno... the he traído para que pudieras apreciar la ciudad desde aquí, pero además me pareció un buen lugar para decirte lo que voy a decir.

Y diciendo todo esto Jane sacó una cajita de su bolso. Maura se echó las manos a la boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza.

La morena apoyó la caja en la mesa y la empujó hasta el centro.

\- Maura, sé que fue idea mía ir día a día, probando, viendo que pasa. Pero hoy he tenido una conversación con mi hermano y tu... nuestra... mi cuñada. Y me he dado cuenta de que tengo muy claro lo que quiero y creo que tú también.

Empujó un poquito más la caja hasta llegar al lado de Maura. - Toma, ábrela.

\- Jane, no me hagas esto.

\- Confía en mí, ábrela.

\- No puedo aceptar, hemos hablado de esto.

\- Voy a decirte algo, tengo 35 años y nunca en mi vida he deseado algo con tanta fuerza. Hoy he tomado una decisión, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, quiero empezar de nuevo y quiero que sea contigo. A las dos nos espera una vida nueva, Maura, nueva y juntas, estoy segura de que tú puedes sentirlo igual que yo. Tomaremos juntas todas las decisiones, dijo mientras se tocaba la barriga,- y haré lo que decidamos las dos porque lo único que me importa ahora mismo es saber si vas a estar a mi lado, todo lo demás me da igual.

Maura empezó a lagrimear, claro que sentía lo mismo pero tenía más miedo que Jane porque la vida la había tratado un poco peor y no quería sufrir más, pero no se daba cuenta que ya era tarde para eso, ya estaban en algo, algo reciente pero muy intenso y que si se acababa iba a padecer.

\- Abre la caja, por favor, no es lo que piensas.

La rubia tomó la caja entre sus manos temblorosas y con un poco más de trabajo de lo normal la abrió. Y su sorpresa fue al ver el contenido, no era un anillo, no, era una llave.

\- Es la llave de mi piso, dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de las de Maura, no te estoy pidiendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo hoy, pero sí que vengas siempre que puedas, que tengamos una relación... seria. Hubo un silencio de un minuto o dos. - Las opciones de respuesta son las mismas que si fuese un anillo, dijo la morena sonriendo nerviosa.

Maura la miró con los ojos llorosos, Jane tenía esperanzas aunque el débil corazón de la forense podría acorazarse y acabar dando la respuesta que no quería oír.

 _ **Hola gente bonica, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Mis disculpas por el retraso, entre mucho trabajo por semana y el buen tiempo y muchos planes el finde no me quedaba tiempo para escribir, además que desde el capítulo 10 voy al día y tuve unas semanas de espesor mental bastante grave, bueno que he vuelto y espero actualizar pronto, al menos siempre lo intentó.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sois de los mejor, besitos y abrazos. ¡Nos leemos!**_

 _ **P.D.; Esta historia va a tener un final, lo digo a los que temen que la abandone, eso no pasará. Ya no queda mucho.**_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPíTULO 17

 **4 años más tarde (Actualidad):**

\- Cariño, despierta. Susurró Jane en aquella suave orejita.

\- Mmmmmm, fue la respuesta que consiguió y que aquella personita le diese la espalda.

\- Venga, vamos a casa de la abuela, tengo que ir a trabajar, mi amor.

\- Mami, tengo mucho sueño. Dijo el niño mientras se volvía a quedar dormido.

\- Venga, Leo, allí puedes seguir durmiendo.

Agarró al niño con cuidado hasta conseguir sentarlo en la cama, luego le puso las zapatillas y le echó la bata de Spiderman por encima de los hombros. Acarició su mejilla y lo puso de pie. - Vamos a la ducha. Pero el niño era como un zombi, no era capaz de abrir los ojos. A Jane le pudo la pena, al final era culpa suya que el niño tuviese tanto sueño, así que le puso un chándal por encima, hizo una bolsa con algo de ropa y lo metió en el coche.

Al llegar a casa de la abuela, Ángela ya estaba esperando en la puerta. Jane con el niño en brazos y la mochila en la espalda entró y fue directa a la habitación que su madre había preparado para su nieto. Le sacó la ropa hasta dejarlo en pijama y lo tapó con una mantita, cerró la puerta y camino en silencio y con cuidado hasta donde estaba su madre.

\- Jane, esto no puede ser.

\- Lo sé.

\- Hubiese sido mejor que ayer lo dejases dormir aquí. Te lo llevaste dormido y lo traes dormido y el pobrecito...

\- Lo sé, Ma, lo sé, pero es mi hijo y al final del día lo único que quiero ver es su carita.

\- Puedes quedarte tu también aquí, sería más sencillo.

\- Es temporal, Ma, estamos en un caso complicado...

\- Por eso, estos días puedes quedarte, Leo te lo agradecerá.

\- Ya veré, tengo que irme, llámame si hay cualquier cosa. Te quiero, Ma.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño. Y acercó su cara para que la morena le diese un beso.

Ángela se quedó en la puerta, observando como su hija salía en su coche. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la nueva Jane, a la Jane cariñosa, pero aún así día a día lo agradecía y le sacaba una sonrisa. Frank la había abandonado, se había ido con una jovencita y en el fondo eso también lo había agradecido mucho, por más que lo pensaba no entendía como lo había soportado tanto tiempo. Era feliz, sus hijos vivían cerca, sus nietos, que ya tenía cuatro, le llenaban la vida completamente. TJ que ya era un hombrecito, Leo y las mellizas de Frankie y Becca que acababan de hacer 2 añitos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **4 años atrás:**

Maura dejó la cajita en la mesa, agarró su bolso y se puso de pie, todo esto ante la espectante mirada de la detective.

\- Voy al baño.

Rápidamente Jane se puso de pie delante de ella le tomó una mano. - No lo hagas, por favor.

\- ¿No quieres que haga pis? dijo en bajito.

Jane la miró seria, la conocía, conocía sus gestos. - No te escapes.

\- Voy al baño, Jane. Dijo intentando hablar convencida, pero nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

Jane, captó el mensaje y con todo el dolor de su corazón lo aceptó, no podía obligarla y ella no podía esperar más, tenía que escribir su futuro ya, porque la vida de otra persona iba a depender de ella, no había marcha atrás. Pero antes de soltar su mano, se acercó a los labios de la rubia y le dio un beso y aunque ya se habían besado unas cuantas veces ninguna de las dos se acostumbraba a aquella descarga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos. Se separaron y Maura se abrazó al cuello de la morena.

\- No puedo, no estoy preparada para esto, te mereces a alguien mejor que esto. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Besó su mejilla entre lágrimas y alejó su cuerpo del de Jane, pero esta todavía sujetaba su mano, la frenó, Maura giró su cabeza y se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. La morena sin producir sonido, solo con los labios dijo "Adiós" y soltó su mano. Maura miró su rostro, repasándolo con su mirada varias veces, intentando memorizar cada parte y cuando sus lágrimas ya se desbordaban dio media vuelta y se marchó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Actualidad:**

Jane llegó a la comisaría, con sus dos cafés, uno para ella y otro para Frankie, pero para su suerte se encontró con su hermano cuando iba a coger el ascensor. Tenían que salir ya, habían localizado a un testigo del que llevaban detrás los últimos días, era chico asustado y parecía que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

\- Rápido, Janie, hemos quedado en el Thinking Cup con Peter Hooks.

\- ¿Habéis conseguido hablar con él?

\- Sí, allí trabaja su hermana, ha estado escondido en el almacén todo este tiempo.

\- Pobre chico. Dijo la morena mientras tiraba los cafés en la papelera.

\- Vas a conducir tú, no tendrías porque haber tirado el mío, dijo Frankie con cara de guasa.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a un café, te invito a uno allí en una taza de verdad.

Llegaron al local en unos 20 minutos, por el camino cada uno fue contando sus aventuras como padres, eran primerizos ambos, compartían la experiencia, aunque Jane le llevaba un par de añitos de ventaja seguía siendo igual de novata.

Entraron en la cafetería intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, así que continuaron con el tema "niños", que si vacunas, papillas, ropas, etc. Se acomodaron en unas sillas altas de la barra y pidieron café. La chica que los atendió, era la hermana de Peter y gracias a la descripción que Frankie le había hecho por teléfono de él mismo y de su hermana, los había reconocido al momento. Con los cafés les puso una servilleta con algo escrito. _"Cuando cambie la tele de canal, acerquen el coche a la puerta trasera que está en el callejón"._

Frankie levantó la vista hacia el televisor y le propinó un codazo a su hermana diciendo: - Mira, es Maura...

Jane inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, y allí estaba ella, dando una rueda de prensa sobre el estado de salud de una de sus pacientes, no una paciente cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que la hija del Gobernador del estado de Nueva York. Ahora se dedicaba a los vivos y estaba más guapa que nunca, se le veía segura, feliz. Jane se quedó hipnotizada mirándola, como una boba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿La echas de menos?

\- No pasa un día que no lo haga.

Y en esto en la tele comenzó a sonar música, habían cambiado a la MTV. Dejaron un billete de 10 en la barra y salieron. Jane encendió el coche, estaba un poco ida y Frankie lo notó. - ¡Hey! hermanita, te necesito al cien por cien, ¿vale?

\- Sí, sí, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya estoy.

La morena se sumergió en su papel de detective y se concentró en el caso cambiando su gesto a uno más profesional. Avanzaron en el coche por el callejón hasta ver a aquella chica de pelo lila que les había servido el café, disimulaba sacando bolsas de basura. Pararon a su lado y un chaval salió de su espalda con una la capucha de la sudadera puesta, se montó en el coche y sin mediar palabra se fueron marcha atrás. Todo estaba en calma, ni siquiera creían que fuese necesario tanto secretismo pero el chico estaba muy asustado y si eso hacía que se sintiese mejor y más seguro, harían lo requerido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **4 años atrás:**

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses desde aquella noche en el Top of the Hub, aquella noche tan triste, pero aún así Jane no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, había presionado un poco la situación, pero estaba orgullosa de que por primera vez en su vida había seguido verdaderamente los impulsos de su corazón, y eso le había hecho cambiar, era una persona nueva dispuesta a dejarlo todo por amor, estaba dispuesta a querer de verdad. A menudo pensaba, que quizá el destino había cruzado a la forense en su camino para que llegase a ser la persona que era ahora mismo y estar preparada para un "para siempre" y eso estaba por venir. De todas maneras, no tenía tiempo a pensar mucho en eso, había algo dentro de ella que decidió tener y sería para toda la vida. Iba creciendo y llevaba con ella 38 semanas.

Esos días había viajado con sus hermanos a Cooperstown, era el cumpleaños de su sobrino TJ ,y como no podía ser de otra forma, era un gran aficionado al béisbol y como no a los Red Sox, así que como regalo lo llevaron al "Salón de la Fama de Béisbol". Ángela con toda la razón, opinó que el niño era aún pequeño para llegar a disfrutar de aquella visita, pero también entendió que los mayores la gozarían y al final estar rodeado de su familia y con buen ambiente sería lo mejor para el pequeño.

La casa que habían alquilado estaba pegada al lago Otsego, era precioso todo aquello, tenían un campo enorme alrededor. TJ corría sin parar, jugaba con Frankie y Becca al fútbol, o algo parecido, correr y dar patadas a un balón sin más orden, el caso es que el niño reía sin parar.

Jane estaba sentada en el porche de la casa, tomándose un té helado, permanecía en silencio, apreciando toda aquella tranquilidad, respirando todo aquel aire tan puro. Reía de vez en cuando viendo a los futbolistas, pasaban más tiempo en el suelo que en pie. Aquello le venía muy bien, la tranquilidad, su familia, empezaba a estar incómoda ya con tantos kilos y las piernas hinchadas.

A lo lejos vio aparecer a Tommy y a Lydia que venían de pescar, se puso en pie para saludarlos y advertir a TJ de que sus padres venían. Al levantarse notó una sensación extraña, pero no le quiso dar importancia, pero a los pocos segundos notó como algo corría por sus piernas.

\- Oh Dios.

Había roto aguas y estaba en medio de la nada.

\- Chicos, gritó.

Pero nadie le estaba prestando atención, se habían acercado al encuentro de Tommy y Lydia a saludarlos y apreciar la pesca.

Quiso mantener la calma, no pasaba nada, la llevarían al hospital, tras romper aguas aún podría pasar un día entero sin dar a luz. Y aunque lo intentó, volvió a gritar muy sobresaltada. - Chicoooooos.

Esta vez sí escucharon, todos se giraron hacia ella y Frankie echó a correr sin todavía saber que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jane?

La morena se limitó a señalar.

\- Está bien, mantengamos la calma, vamos a coger tus cosas y llamaremos al hospital de camino.

\- Voy con vosotros, dijo Becca.

Rápidamente se organizaron y en menos de 5 minutos salía Frankie con todo lo necesario.

\- ¿No se supone que el líquido tendría que ser más claro? comentó Jane.

\- Es normal, Jane, dijo Lydia. Pero la verdad es que no lo era, el líquido era mucho más amarillo de lo normal. Pero para que asustarla.

\- Está bien, he puesto el navegador, estamos a 15 minutos del Bassett Medical Center.

\- Está bien, está bien, dijo Jane controlando la respiración e introduciéndose en el coche.

\- Vamos allá, soltó Frankie metiendo las llaves en el contacto, o intentándolo más bien, no daba una.

\- Becca, ¿puedes conducir tú, por favor?

\- ¿Estás de broma? replicó el hermano.

\- Estás muy nervioso, Frankie, por favor, dijo su esposa agarrándole las manos.

Frankie y Becca ya eran marido y mujer, después de todo aquel escandaloso fin de semana de presentación, optaron por casarse solos, sin familia, bueno casi, con sus testigos que no pudieron ser otros que sus madres. Después habían hecho dos fiestas, una en Boston y otra en Seattle, no pudo ser de otra manera, pero finalmente todo salió bien y estaban feliz y legalmente unidos.

Becca aparcó en la puerta de urgencias poco antes de los 20 minutos. Corrió a la entrada a pedir una silla de ruedas y Frankie ayudó a su hermana a bajarse. Dos celadores salieron y se encargaron de Jane. La pareja aparcó bien el coche y posteriormente entraron y se sentaron en una sala a la que les acompañó una enfermera.

Jane estaba en el box, cuando apareció un doctor, le hizo unas preguntas, la examinó y la llevaron a otra habitación para poder hacerle una ecografía. El doctor muy amable mientras observaba el monitor le hablaba a Jane e intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- Todo está bien, pero creo que convendría hacer una cesárea para evitar sufrimiento.

\- De acuerdo. En esos momentos, Jane se dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su bebé estuviese bien, era lo más importante para ella incluso por encima de su bienestar.

\- El problema es que es sábado, no tenemos cirujanos de guardia, pero enseguida nos mandan uno desde otro hospital, estese tranquila.

Aquel doctor lo había hecho muy bien hasta aquel momento, pero aquel último comentario no la había dejado nada tranquila.

\- ¿Usted como se encuentra?

\- Yo estoy bien.

\- Bien, la dejo en buenas manos, el bebé esta monitorizado, cualquier problema lo sabremos. Me voy a ocupar de la solicitud, le informaré de todos los cambios.

\- Doctor.

\- Mi familia está afuera.

\- Sí, claro, puede acompañarla una persona.

Y puede sorprender, pero Jane pidió que entrase Becca, se habían hecho inseparables. Durante todo este tiempo demostró que quería muchísimo a Frankie y que era muy buena persona, la había apoyado como nadie. Se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Les habían informado de que se había pasado el historial al Hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York y que un cirujano en obstetricia se desplazaría hasta allí en el menor tiempo posible.

Y así fue, en poco más de tres horas, la estaban preparando para meter en quirófano. El doctor entró en la habitación y le explicó que ya había pasado todas las pruebas y datos a su compañera de Nueva York y coincidía en realizar la cesárea. La cirujana ya la estaba esperando en quirófano con todo el equipo. - Todo saldrá bien, ha tenido suerte, es de los mejores.

Jane sonrió, se despidió de su cuñada que le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo suerte.

En el quirófano, la cambiaron de camilla, y un chico muy sonriente la saludó.

\- Hola, Jane, me voy a encargar de la anestesia, porque ¿quieres, verdad?

Era un chico con cara agradable y delicado, le dio confianza y se relajó un poco. Le sonrió, y dijo un "claro" moviendo su cabeza. El pinchazo dolió, pero la morena había pasado por cosas peores, así que lo soportó bien.

Escuchó como se abrían las puertas y todo el personal saludaba y ponían al día a quien había entrado. En medio de todo aquel olor a desinfectante pudo diferenciar uno familiar y antes de que pudiera descifrar de quien se trataba escuchó.

\- Hola, Jane. Y apareció aquel rostro de detrás del foco.

\- Ma...Ma... Maura...

\- Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí...

\- No tardaremos, ya tendremos tiempo de... hablar después. Le sonrió y se dispuso a comenzar con la cirugía.

\- Has cambiado de oficio por lo que veo. Continúo Jane desatendiendo a la petición de hablar después.

\- Sigo siendo doctora, dijo sonriendo la rubia.

\- Pero ahora con vivos... y niños.. eso es muy buena señal, Maura.

El resto del personal permanecía callado y atento a la cirugía pero también a la conversación.

\- Si no puedes con tu enemigo...

-... únete a él.

Y en pocos minutos se escuchó el lloró más maravilloso del mundo, al menos para Jane. Maura lo tomó en brazos y se lo mostró a la morena. - Es un niño precioso, Jane, dijo una Maura emocionada.

Maura Isles creía que podría controlar la situación, emocionalmente hablando, pero le estaba costando mucho mantener el tipo y no lanzarse a los brazos de su paciente. Cuando recibieron el aviso del Bassett y leyó su nombre, no dudó ni un momento en presentarse voluntaria.

Maura al salir de la facultad se había especializado en obstetricia pero por una mala experiencia y algunas inseguridades decidió cambiarse a los muertos por eso mismo, porque ya estaban muertos, pero aún así sentía que podía ayudarles, recolectando las pistas suficientes para castigar a quien les había hecho aquello. Hoy en día era otra persona, había hecho una especie de terapia de choque. Después de aquella escapada, tocó fondo, se estaba perdiendo su vida, ser feliz, por aquel temor a los niños,o más bien a hacer les daño, así que lo atajó de raíz y fue directa a ellos. Volvió a retomar lo que había sido su pasión desde niña. Poder dar la vida a tantos bebés, futuros niños, futuros médicos, abogados, limpiadores, ingenieros, obreros, futuras personas. Y lo había conseguido, enseguida su trabajo fue reconocido por sus colegas y trepó de manera muy rápida, hasta el día de hoy que era muy buena en lo que hacía, en uno de los mejores hospitales y en un tiempo récord de 8 meses.

Jane tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, se había imaginado ese momento montones de veces y todas las imágenes eran como la que tenía ante sus ojos, Maura sujetando al bebé.

La doctora le entregó el bebé a una enfermera.

\- ¿A dónde se lo lleva?

\- A ningún sitio, está ahí, va a lavarlo, tranquila. Y le sonrió. Jane asintió sonriendo también.

\- Ahora voy a cerrar, esto va a durar un rato un poco más largo, podrías contarme como fueron estos nueve meses... u ocho.

\- ¿Sabes? Me ha gustado estar embarazada, no sé, me ha dado una sensación de tranquilidad, ternura y plenitud, no sabría explicarlo.

Maura seguía concentrada en su trabajo escuchando, tenía la mascarilla puesta, pero podía leerse una gran sonrisa debajo.

\- Supongo que tanto tiempo libre te habrá dado para pensar en un nombre.

\- Pues, no lo tengo claro. Mi madre quiere que le ponga un nombre italiano y le encantaría Piero como su padre, pero...

\- ¿Sabías que el sábado 15 de Abril de 1452 nació Leonardo da Vinci?

\- No, pero eso que... ¡Oh! ¿Hoy es 15 de Abril?

\- Y es sábado contestó el anestesista.

\- Leonardo...Leo... me gusta.

\- Sudor, dijo Maura. Y se giró hacia la auxiliar, eran gotas lo que le resbalaban pero no de sudor, la chica sin decir nada se las limpió.

En menos de una hora la cirugía terminó y subieron a Jane a una habitación. Toda su familia pasó a verla en cuanto pudieron, ya estaban los tres que faltaban, Tommy , TJ y Lydia. Se tendría que quedar al menos 5 días ingresada por lo que llamaron a Ángela para que se desplazase hasta allí.

Ya era la hora de cenar por lo que las visitas tenían que salir. Jane no les había contado nada sobre la identidad de la cirujana, todo lo relacionado con Maura le gustaba tenerlo en secreto, sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Se quedó sola en la habitación, con la bandeja de la cena, un poco de puré, un filete de pescado y gelatina, pero no le apetecía comer. En esto, sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta. Miró hacia ella y se le llenó la boca con una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que te habías marchado.

\- No me voy a ir y menos sin despedirme. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien, pero no tengo apetito.

\- Tienes que comer algo, tienes que estar fuerte para él.

Maura se acercó a la cuna y observó al bebé dormir.

\- Se parece mucho a ti.

\- ¿Como podéis ver eso?Es tan pequeñito...

Maura rió, - Oye...

\- Dime.

Iba a empezar a hablar de algo pero descartó la idea. - Venga, tienes que comer. Cogió la cuchara con un poco de puré y se la acercó a la boca. Jane apretó la boca y negó con su cabeza, la doctora acercó mas la cuchara y la morena aún apretó más.

\- ¿Quieres que haga el avioncito? dijo al tiempo que hizo el movimiento con su mano y empezaba a hacer el sonido "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

A Jane le entró la risa y abrió la boca para reírse, cosa que aprovechó Maura para meter la cuchara.

\- ¿rrrrrrrrrr? ¿Así hacen los aviones? habló con el puré en la boca.

\- Te he echado mucho de menos. Se atrevió a decir la rubia. Y se acercó para besarla, Jane sin poder hacer otra cosa se dejó y también la besó.

\- Maura, yo... se separó después de unos segundos. Habían podido notar otra vez aquella descarga, seguía vivo.

\- ¿Estás con alguien? Lo entiendo...

\- No, no estoy con nadie. Yo también te he echado de menos. Pero no puedo volver a lo de antes, no era buena para ninguna de las dos aquella situación, y ahora está Leo.

\- Leo... dijo sonriendo. -He cambiado. He vuelto a ser la persona que era, segura y ahora sí tengo fuerzas para luchar y afrontar los miedos. Nunca me he arrepentido tanto de una decisión, pero es que simplemente no podía, quizá no era el momento. Pero ahora sí lo veo claro. He venido a por ti, Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Actualidad:**

Llegaron a la comisaría con el testigo. Entraron en el hall y Jane notó como vibraba su móvil.

\- Frankie, acompáñalo tú, subo en un momento, dijo enseñándole el teléfono.

\- Vale.

\- ¡Te he visto en la tele! dijo tras descolgar la llamada.

\- Ah, ¿Si?

\- Estabas muy sexy.

\- Lo dudo mucho, cariño, ha sido una larga noche, pero gracias.

\- ¿Cuando vuelves?

\- Pues tengo buenas noticias, la paciente evoluciona muy bien, su bebé está perfecto, así que...mañana por la tarde estaré en casa.

\- ¿De verdad? No lo soportaba más. Intentaré salir pronto.

\- Solo llevo cuatro días fuera. Sí, además el lunes me tengo que incorporar a mi puesto en el General de Boston, hay que volver a la rutina.

\- Para mí ha sido un siglo, no vuelvas a atender favores, ni peticiones de nadie, así sea el Presidente.

\- Exagerada, dijo riendo. - ¿Cómo está mi niño?

\- En casa de la abuela, así que imagínate, consentidísimo.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo y a ti también, mi amor.

\- Te echa de menos... oye... tengo que dejarte, tengo un interrogatorio.

\- Sí, hablamos por la noche. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Y ambas colgaron y siguieron con su trabajo pero ansiosas por que llegara el día siguiente. Y así fue, después de mucho trabajo Jane se fue para casa y haciendo caso a su madre se quedó a dormir con ella dejando a Leo descansar. Por la mañana, mientras desayunaba, apareció el niño corriendo. - ¡Hola, mami!y se abrazó a su piernas.

\- Hola, campeón, ¿qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien, abuela me hizo una hamburguesa para cenar así de grande y estiró sus brazos lo más que pudo.

\- No creo que todo eso cupiese en esta barriguita, y le hizo cosquillas en ella.

El niño rió.

\- ¿Sabes qué, cariño?

\- Hoy vuelve Mamá.

\- ¿Sí? y empezó a dar saltos. ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien!

\- Ángela apareció por la puerta. - ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?

\- Hoy viene Mamá, gritó el niño.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué alegría! Vas a poder darle muchos abrazos.

El niño asentía nervioso mientras seguía saltando.

\- Jane cogió sus llaves y su móvil le dio un beso a su madre y se agachó al lado de su hijo. - Cariño, hoy vengo pronto a buscarte para poder recibir juntos a mamá, ¿Vale? y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

El día pasó, más lento de lo que le hubiese gustado, con el testimonio del testigo y su disposición a declarar se les había abierto una gran puerta, el caso estaba prácticamente resuelto. La detective dejó a su hermano haciendo papeleo y salió en dirección a casa de Ángela. El avión de su esposa llegaba a las 7:30, le daba tiempo de recoger a su hijo y de ir a esperarla al aeropuerto.

Eran las 7:25 cuando su avión aterrizó, Maura se bajó, esperó por su maleta y a las 8 menos cuarto estaba saliendo por la puerta de llegadas, mientras buscaba el móvil para llamar a su esposa y avisarla de su llegada escuchó un grito. - ¡Maura Rizzoli! Levantó su mirada y allí estaban al fondo, los dos amores de su vida. Aquel niño de pelo negro y ojos claros vestido de Spiderman corrió hacia ella hasta abrazarla. Ella lo subió en brazos y lo llenó de besos. Jane se acercó lentamente observando la escena, la verdad que se le caía la baba cuando los veía juntos.

\- Hola, dijo tímidamente y haciéndose la interesante.

Maura la miró, y acomodó a su hijo hacia un lado sujentándolo con un brazo. - Hola, respondió con el mismo tono. Y con su brazo libre rodeó el cuello de la morena atrayéndola hasta fundirse en un beso. El niño estiró los brazos y abrazó a las dos. Y así permanecieron abrazados y riendo mientras el niño cantaba una canción inventada.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa más buena! dijo la rubia mirando al niño y bajándolo al suelo.

\- ¿Nos vamos a casa? dijo Leo.

\- Claro, cariño, contestaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

El pequeño agarró a las dos con cada mano y se fueron al coche mientras el pequeño le contaba a su mamá todo lo que había hecho esos cuatro días sin ella.

Una vez en casa y Leo acostado después de cenar y jugar con todo lo que Maura le había traído de Nueva York. La doctora estaba sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino. Jane, que venía de la habitación del niño, se sirvió otra y se acomodó en el sofá a su lado y casi por inercia la rubia se dejó caer sobre su pecho acomodándose en ese hueco que ya estaba hecho para ella, mientras Jane pasaba su brazo por encima.

\- Creo que esto es lo que más echaba de menos.

Jane sonrió. - ¿Sabes que hoy hace cuatro años de nuestra primera cita?

\- Fatídica cita.

\- No fue tan mala, respondió Jane.

\- El final...

\- Bueno, hoy no la veo tan mala.

\- Me acuerdo de que tú me agarrabas la mano y no me dejaste ir, y me dijiste un "adiós".

\- Yo también me acuerdo bien de cada detalle, la rememoré durante mucho tiempo aquella cita, buscando alguna explicación.

Maura se incorporó y se puso de frente a su esposa. - Yo no quise decirte adiós, porque estaba segura de que volvería a verte. No era el momento, yo no estaba en el momento, pero tenía claro que eras tú.

\- ¿Qué yo era que?

\- Tú. Y le acarició la mejilla. - De "tú y yo". No hubiese encontrado nada parecido a esto en la vida, Jane. Gracias por ser tan valiente y confiar en mí, otra vez.

\- Tú y yo, siempre.

Maura se acercó más y besó a su mujer, se montó a horcajadas sobre ella y se siguieron besando, con toda la pasión de aquel primer día. El calor empezó a subir y la ropa a caer, se besaron, se acariciaron todas las partes de su ser. Se habían echado mucho de menos, les costaba separarse incluso durante la jornada laboral. Se querían, se amaban, se deseaban y eso no había cambiado en los años que llevaban juntas, aquella electricidad seguía más viva que nunca.

Hicieron el amor hasta llegar al clímax incluso hasta tres veces. Y ahora rendidas en la cama abrazadas, Maura volvió a hablar.

\- Soy tan feliz... te amo muchísimo, Jane.

La morena que la sujetaba sobre su pecho y acariciaba su abdomen sonrió y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo especial, aquel que se había visto por primera vez el verano de hace cuatro años cuando dentro de aquella comisaría la vio por primera vez.

 _ **Bueno gente hermosa, así acaba está historia a la que le he cogido mucho cariño y me da penita que ya ha llegado a su fin Una porque me encanta esta pareja y otra porque es la primera vez que escribo algo y creo que me ha quedado bastante decente.**_

 _ **A Jane la he puesto mucho más tierna de lo normal porque es algo que he echado de menos en la serie, de Maura no tengo nada que objetar.**_

 _ **Podría haber un capítulo más por el medio, pero debido a que tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a ella últimamente he preferido dejarlo así.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos. Ha sido una muy buena experiencia. Espero que les haya gustado este final. Un besazo enorme, y quien sabe, pude que me vuelva a animar con otra historia.**_

 _ **GRACIAS!**_


End file.
